Alvin new life in Britain
by ADChipmunk
Summary: Alvin had well enough with his families since Dave told him off so many time that he didn't committed when he decided to run away from home and decide to live in Britain. Alvin have lost his memory that he lost his memory of his family when he met another family to look after him. Well Dave make an apologise him or regaining his memory back?
1. Chapter 1

_**Discliamer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunk.**_

 _ **Chipmunk region is 2015 version, mix with 90's version from my own design (made-up)**_

Chapter 1: Life bored on Alvin.

It's morning, Alvin is sitting in his bed doing nothing at all, rather than playing his favourite cap to adjusted. He could play his new toy car but Dave, his adoptive father told him so many tome. Because he made a mess in the living room. That was happened few days ago when Dave got a very important meeting about the newest CD cover album of Alvin and the Chipmunks along with the Chipettes. Of course that Alvin is a famous singer along with his brothers along with his friends the Chipettes knowing their special guest in their latest new album.

His brother Simon and Theodore and their friends, Brittany and her sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor did an excellent jobs and excellent singing for their newest song since they been singing in the record studio.

He remember when all of them got their Golden Grammy Award for their best song they're ever sing such as Boy .Vs Girl, along with Off To See The World, and Diamond Girl and yet he and his brothers got excellent Grammy Award such as Witch Doctor their first song follow by Christmas Don't Be Late was actually their best song in Christmas song for reaching Number One in their latest music album. He could still be famous not spending days in school doing so much work that he didn't like such as English, math, science, history, geography that he didn't like except he's very good at sport so much to impress on the ladies with his male good luck charm. Of course that he got so many homework's from his tutor Miss Smith. He doesn't do homework that much when his report is running low on his score, well apart from his PE no doubt.

So far Alvin have decide to do nothing this term. Of course today is Thursday and by tomorrow evening is also the award certificate this week on Friday night when he and his brothers will sing out their newest song on front of his school to attract many fans. Alvin still earn his last name as Seville by his adopted father Dave for about 9 nine years after his birthday on April last months ago, since they decide to spend some time with their mother Vinny and yet he's still wondering about his REAL dad, that he have no memory on his REAL dad, that he only got his memory are his mom and Dave and yet he didn't have his single memory on his real dad. Of course, those are in the past that he can't remember, but still he still have his brothers that he love them so much.

He continually playing his cap in embrassing way and slightly wave his red and orange trainers with white lease on it. Until he saw his I-tablet phone on his right hand side. He quickly garb his pad and thought that he could play some game from his persona interest on him since he quickly downloading in the Apps Store. Of course he bored playing his new game and decided go to the Internet to see what to find. He thought he could go to his own YouTube Channel to watch his latest hits from his outstanding reported from his outstanding break though performance and also looking at several comments about his latest performance skills. So he decide to watch his own video to see massive hits views and hits like 20,000 people who love it. Of course already knew about it right from the beginning since his youngest brother have made a hit call Ice-Cream (Ep: Lil' T) until they got him back from their flight distance from Theodore not-so agent he's having.

He been watching his own video for 20 minutes when he look at the energy bar and said 75% and closing. Until he decided to stop for now when he decide to look at the World Maps. He's not fond with and yet he's not sure why he downloading for some reason. Was it something to do with his Geography lesson or was it Simon or Dave who downloading for him? But still, he wanted to see which place he wanted to visit. He look at: Germany: He's not quite fond with it, but he love the get up they got in Germany. France: he been there before with Dave and his brothers on last years' when Simon pick the voice, but he won't mind at all. Greece: Simon love to study about more Ancient Greece mythology along with Italy mythology which it makes him too boring on him from his excusive. Brazil: Too hot, but excellent rainforest they having. India: Too many population and yet too much curry when Dave got his tongue on fire from too much curry power, he thought it was Alvin, but it's turn out it's actually an Indian cook. So Dave apologise to him from his self-issue. Spain: He did remember quite definitely when he was at the bull arena to attempt with a bull before Dave stop and told him off when the people of Spain boo at Dave and put him in a wooden log as acting punishment when few people throwing at him with rotten veg and fruit. That's why Dave forbid to go there, anymore, never again. Hawaii: Alvin love pretty ladies, the beach and most important of all, getting some tan sun, but that's Brittany, but he love it, well apart he put some sun screen on that's for short. So which country he wanted to see? There over 100 of them, including some of them are his personal favourite. Until he look at one country he heard about it: Britain. He remember correctively that Princess Kate of England was married to Prince William some time ago and he remember when he saw the Queen of England in person on Television. He never forget when he saw her and the Queen and the Dukes along with Prince of Wales and his wife. He was astonish to see them and he is very happy to see them in person, well in TV of course.

 _I always wanted to go to Britain,_ Alvin thought about it for quite a while. If he remember correctly that the Royal Family got an excellent family title called Windsor from his history lesson which he hated it of course. Thanks to his wise teacher who teach history about the Windsor's family is actually an official title was changed by King George V during the First World War.

So he decided to look at them and he was surprised to see so many building. Of course they speak the same languages in British way no doubt. And of course they also got football, but in American term called soccer, but same, but different from what he have saw on his research. Of course Alvin love soccer, including Eleanor. And yet he also learn they got knights in Europe to protect the Royal Families for many generation, but they changing from swords to guns. He deeply surprised to learn more about them. Of course, they'd got so many history about what really happen like civil war between Catholic and the Protestant in the Tudor's era, which he never heard about them, which it was awkward from him. Maybe that one day he could go there when he is a bit older with Dave's permission.

It for the best that Alvin can't afford to go there, because when Dave told him so many time to do some chores to earn enough moneys, which he haven't do those chore for quite a while, like washing the dishes, clean the window or sorting out the basement like he supposed to do long ago and also taking out the trash and so on, so that Dave can allow him to watch TV. Some are his personal favourite. Some are Family's Day to watch their family homemade film when they were younger and so is Father's Day. But he may shy on Valentine's Day to see Brittany for some time. But some them they broke off from there Valentine Broken Off. Simon suggesting of this radical theory that Alvin and Brittany got love/hate relationship because many students believe that Alvin and Brittany are quite a pair from what they say about. They don't know when or when not it is true.

He continually searching more about Britain for a little while. Some of them are fantastic to see so many famous building like the 02 Arena, the Tower of London where they hold the crown jewel, the famous Buckingham Palace, where all the Royal Families live there when Alvin saw the photo of the Queen of England along with her families. And also including foods that Theodore love them so much that he couldn't resist that they got British traditional meal they have and also famous people and celebrities, including famous author like J.K Rowling the creator Harry Potter series, Simon favourite books. Alvin don't mind to watch that film because is magical with dark emotional that he love special effect.

Perhaps that I can tell Dave so that we can go to Britain, Alvin made thoughtful suggestion for an excellent holiday session. So that Simon can visit Hogwarts knowing he wanted to see, so that we can go there on summer term. Of course he already know that Dave have decided to allow the boys to go which places they wanted to go there by using three different straw in each different height. Last time, it was Simon to pick out the longest straw and of course that Dave is somehow created right from the beginning or randomising selection from each straw.

Once he continually searching more about Britain when he quickly check on the energy bar and its said 69%. He must have been very busying, spending time on his I-tablet that he wanted to learn more about Britain about over ten minutes when his I-tablet was about 100% or something else that he can't remember, but in the end he decide to finish his search and decide to play some game for some time. After 30 minutes playing his game, his I-tablet have reduce to 54% per less.

 _Wow,_ Alvin is exclaim surprised, _that was quick than I imagine._ He quickly come off his game and place his I-tablet on the lamp pose when he saw the changer was connect on the plug socket when he got the long thin white cable and connect to his I-tablet and place on the lamp pose when he hear the humming sound a-like from what he heard.

Alvin," Dave called to him. "Could you come downstairs for a quick moment? It's won't take long."

Alvin have to obey Dave voice when he climb down his bed and walk toward the door when he caught his attention when he look at himself at the mirror. He look at his own reflection and see he's wearing his red sweater with large yellow at the front of it with dark, well mostly in light blue jean. His eyes are sapphire blue like his brother Simon, but his youngest brother got brown eyes. Dave believe or from his suggestion that the boy's eyes colour must got it from their mother side or their unknown father side of them, which it's possible, even on Simon concern about it. Once he look closely at the mirror and see his good looking, knowing that many fans love him so much to have so have his autographs from him and his brothers. He always looking perfect just like his female counterpart, Brittany.

"My, my," he said to himself. "You look so handsome today, my good fellow," he still facing, looking at his mirror like his favourite singer, Michael Jackson, but sadly he's longer require anymore since he pass away which it make him so, so upset to see him gone, when Dave is supported him when he crying to him, in very rare occasion to him. Once he look at himself when heard—

"ALVIN!" Dave shout out to him one more time, other way Alvin will get a heart attack despite he's young but Dave is going to be very, very careful on him.

"Coming Dave," Alvin quick respond to him and quickly heading toward the door where Dave and his brother are waiting downstairs for a quick family meeting session.

* * *

 _ **This is actually one of my old stories, so I decided to reedited into a proper version, before I open my FanFiction account.**_

 _ **Anyway this story that Alvin have a keen interested on Britain since Alvin have never been there, well except the 80s of course since they been there, which I can't remember which episodes they go in the 80's version. But this Alvin and the chipmunk in 2015 Version with small 90s version on them. (Made-up on the 90s version or is it?) Alvin love the admiring on Princess Kate of England when he remember that he married to Prince William, grandson of Queen Elizabeth II and Duke of Edinburgh and son of Prince Charlie and Princess Diana. Alvin is little surprised that he didn't know about the Royal Family title called Windsor when the Queen's grandfather, King George V who come up with that title since his father's title is more German from what he describe when he decided to change the title into Windsor during the First World War, which it's happen to be a true story. Alvin would love to go there. But I can't tell you the rest because it's spoiler, because this story is old and reedited.**_

 _ **Anyway, Chapter 2 is on there way.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the chipmunk.**_

Chapter 2: Family Votes and Decision

Dave is getting very eager on Alvin who spending so much time in his room doing nothing today or playing on his rock star guitar, but he can't hear a single sound from Alvin's guitar so he have a hunch that he's on his I-tablet or better yet grazing upon the mirror seeing his cool side, but he's Alvin no doubt. Of course that Dave know that the boys' school is finish until tomorrow and Alvin love summer holiday, including weekend and half term.

Dave have dark black hair with brown eyes like his youngest adoptive son, Theodore, but less chocolatey no less. He also wear long torque blue top with dark navy blue jean with smooth enrichment black shoes he wearing.

Behind him there are other two adoptive son are Simon and Theodore. Simon is slightly taller than Alvin and Theodore is the youngest of the lot, but thanks to Alvin and Simon they still protect their little brothers. Simon got Alvin eyes colour with different hair colour that Alvin got hazel dark brown hair and Simon is dark brown. He also wear his favourite traditional blue sweater with dark blue jean with white sneaker with blue lines on both side of his trainers. His glasses is large blue spectral since he got eye sight problem since he was a baby chipmunk when Dave took him to the eyes clinic some time ago, before they choose the right glasses to wear on him. Theodore is the youngest of the triple brothers. He have brown eyes, but lighter and his hair are almost like Alvin, but very light than hair like gingerly colour. He also wear his favourite green hoodie with a zip along with same jean like Alvin and Simon and he also wear lime green and olive green trainers with laces on them.

They're all waiting for Alvin about less than a second behind when Dave tell him to make a move so that Dave quickly tell them about which places they wanted to go, when the gather is come around. Since it's already summer term since many college student are on early summer break from their lucky shot. But the boys' school are totally different from their timetable. Since it's nearly summer term for them so that boys are going to pick the best season ever they wanted to go and by doing that: they'll have to choose from each straws on Dave's hands to find out who have the longest. Dave is getting bit impatient for Alvin for coming down the stairs. He probably that he went to the bathroom, that's a start which he won't mind at all.

"Do you think that Alvin will hear you, Dave?" Theodore is getting concern on his older brother Alvin to make his movement.

"I'm pretty sure I did, Theodore," Dave said to him in softer voice. "I ask him twice in one day."

"Perhaps next time that I should go there and get him, Dave," Simon made a current suggestion to him in different voice like Alvin and Simon. His almost deep from his excusive.

"Maybe some other time Simon," Dave promise him and slightly agree with him, knowing that he love and like Simon's idea and his come up with a theory, rather than Alvin's idea, but mainly sometime with Theodore idea as well. "Although it does sound rather catchy, don't you think?"

Both Simon and Theodore quickly nod to him for his agreement when they heard a sound of a footstep, rushing down the stair like someone in a hurry in very high speed. They're all turning to turn that direction and see Alvin is running down the stair and heading toward the kitchen for family discussion or family gather meeting.

"Sorry I took so long," he apologise to them. "I just went to the bathroom."

Dave almost giggle to him, "That's figure," Dave knew that Alvin is heading toward the bathroom for start. They're all sitting in same each divide chairs. Simon sit the first one, follow by Alvin who sitting on the second one and Theodore is sitting on the last chair. Once everything is well sorted, Dave begin his announcement.

Alvin know he'll get the longest straw or better yet Simon or Theodore, knowing their hearts is getting beaten so fast that they wanted to pick their summer holiday. But who shall it be?

"Now then," he announce to them. "I know that tomorrow is your last day in school before summer begin."

"Yes!" Alvin is cheering to himself in loud excuse when Dave giving him the look on him when Alvin saw him. "Sorry, Dave."

"Anyway, as you all know that today you three are going to pick which you wanted to visit," Dave explain to them. "As far as you long that one of you will pick the longest straw, whoever got the longest straw will announce to us right after dinner."

"Sound good to me," Alvin accepted Dave's word when Simon and Theodore nod to him knowing they wanted a place they wanted to visit from their exciting adventure, when Theodore come up with a theory.

"What about the girls?" Theodore is getting concern about Eleanor which Alvin and Simon knows that Theodore got a crush on her, but in matter of fact well Simon and Alvin also got a crush on them, so that they can't see their blushing on them.

"Of course they can come, Theodore, if Miss Miller agree to take them with us," Dave replied to him to make Theodore very happy for us.

"Yeah, of course they can come," Alvin highly agree with him. "It almost like the last time when Brittany taking forever to decide which dress before we're miss our flight since we're going to Italy."

"Tell me about it," Simon have to agree with him since what happened when Brittany is taking far too long when the others are getting too much arrogant on them when Brittany is taking forever when Jeanette and Eleanor have no choice but to drag her away from their tree house when Brittany doesn't want her beloved stuff to leave behind when Jeanette and Eleanor got everything secure on her advice before they miss their flight, but thankfully they're arrive just in time before the plane lift off without them.

"I'm sure that Brittany will learn of her mistake, I think. Even though I have to agree with you that Brittany does however taking so long before we're make our move," Dave have to admitted to them when he just remember the announcement when he said to them. "Anyway, you know the rule, does who have the longest straw. So, Theodore you will go first," he show Theodore with three different straws.

Theodore is getting very, very nervous and also slightly worried to see three each straw in blue, all three of them. But still, he's going to be very brave when he pick the random straws on Dave's hand and he did. He pick one straw out, when it revealed it's a shortest straw when Theodore is getting depressing.

"Great," he said it out, "now we're never go to Disneyland," he made a confession admitting to revealed his idea location on them.

"Disneyland you saying?" Simon is almost too speechless when his eyes are wider, including Alvin as well that they wanted to go since they're big fan with Disney's film.

"Well, you hold on that vote Theodore," Dave respond to him and slowly move his hand toward Alvin, knowing he's next on the line. "Okay Alvin, you're up."

Alvin is thinking very hard to determent, even though that picking out one of those straw is have to be the longest and yet he's getting confusing to know which one. His heart is beating very hard, of course he's going to be very calm to pick out which is the longest straw. Unlike last time when Dave somehow creating to allow Simon to pick out the longest, when Alvin and Theodore complain to him when Dave apologise to them.

Simon is looking at Alvin and see him in confusing statement in front of him, of course he remember that he did pick out the longest straw when Alvin slightly pick out the longer straw before he pick the longest out from Dave's hand when he's almost jealous to him.

 _There no way that, Alvin will EVER pick out the longest straw,_ Simon thought. _He'll take forever to pick out the longest, not in million miles ahead from him._

Until Alvin pick out the straw from the right and revealed to him it's actually a longest straw when he overwhelming surprised that he got out the longest straw when Simon is quickly blank out when he garb the last straw and yet it's the middle sizes.

"Great," Simon is slightly disappointed from his lack of behaviour.

"Well, it's look like that Alvin did however pick out the longest straw," Dave said to them in announcement statement when he look at Alvin. "Alvin, since you got the longest straw, so think wisely to know which place we're wanted to go right after dinner. Time your take to choose which okay?"

"You got it, Dave," Alvin understand from Dave advise that he got plenty of time to think which place he wanted to visit. _At this rate, we can go to Britain, all of us._ Knowing that Alvin still wanted to see Britain to meet the Queen, the Royal Families and even serval places for Simon and Theodore in Britain that they wanted to see it, "you can count on me."

Simon on the hand that he may feel quite jealous since Alvin got out the longest straw, but he is not sure what place Alvin wanted to see. So, he'll have to wait to know what place that Alvin wanted to see so that he'll come up a plan to outsmart, knowing he done so many time, but not all time since Dave told him about outsmarting brother is not very good idea. As for Alvin that he got himself a problem when he overheard from Theodore that his vote is going to Disneyland that he wanted to see since he was a toddler in his time, knowing he love Disneyland, including his favourite film that he love the best. But will make a choice to determent which one to choice, Britain or Disneyland? But he got plenty of time to choose which one to pick and also it's hard to pick from them.

Man, it's going to be hard to choose from them, Alvin is making a tough decision on those between. Hopefully that he'll make it to dinner to announce which place he wanted to see. Is it Britain or Disneyland?

* * *

 **I know this story is short, really short, because like I said it's one of my old stories before I open my FanFiction. I can't remember how old is my old stories before I reedited them to make it right once more.**

 **Anyway this story almost like one of the Alvinnn! And the Chipmunk, but I can't remember which one was it. So it's almost like one of those stories since I watch it. Anyway, there huge matter of debate that Simon or Alvin is the oldest, so I decided Simon is the oldest of the triple litter. But, like I said it's going to be massive debate on them to know who is the oldest of the team player. Some say it was Alvin, some say it was Simon who got big bones on his upper knees since the 80s and the movies version and let the 2015 version on him. So Simon is really is the oldest, but the truth will announce since Ross Jr agree to confirm who is the oldest on them.**

 **Anyway the next story is going to take a while about few weeks or few months, depending on next stories. So stay tune.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunk.**

 **Sorry, I took so long knowing time should have fly since I re-check on my old stories, so I made this story slightly different from my original so enjoy this sense.**

Chapter 3: Brothers into a fight.

Alvin is sitting down from his bed, playing his video game to get high score knowing he wanted to be the best knowing he is a cool figure since in school and attract so many girl in his time. Alvin is playing his favourite game called Battleship Star Fire, he couldn't resisted it knowing he's still love. There is a rumour from his school that Alvin is somehow a Nintendo freak from what everyone is talking about since Alvin been to the Game Console that he's been playing about almost hours so that he getting high score, which it was a rumour from what everyone is talking about it. Of course Simon and Theodore know that Alvin want to be the best since he and his brothers were now famous singers around the world, including their friends Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor are also famous pop stars with so many hits during their singing performance. In fact, Alvin got several games that he ever wanted from the Game Shop that he bought, of course it's cost very experience to but that games that Alvin would ever wanted it.

He hid it, somewhere safe so that Dave or their brothers can't see his buying from the gaming shop. Of course that Alvin did however pick out the longest straw so that he got plenty of time to announce which place he wanted to visit for a family vacation in couple of weeks. But, his decisions have come a statement to know which one, Disneyland or Britain? Alvin love Disney film, he such a big fan to see so many Disney cartoon film when he was young like Little Mermaid, Pinocchio, Lady and the Tramp, and 101 Dalmatian and few more that he love the best, including his favourite such as Jungle Books, which he thought it was funny and he love that film. But since is now 9 years old, after his birthday about months ago, but deep down he still love those Disney films, including Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, including Chip and Dale.

Once Alvin is stilling his video game to keep his point increase and getting maximum point since he's been about over 2 hours after the family meeting they having. Alvin is still wondering from his silent thought about which one to choice, knowing it going to be hard to think which one to choice from family vacation. He did remember from his 8th last years that he believe it was Simon who pick out the longest straw and his choice after their dinner when Simon pick their best holiday. Of course Alvin is not very interested, but some part are actually pretty cool from his admitted, of course some part they got history that Alvin is not 100% keen on history which he find them boring from his time when he almost or fake his sleep that he didn't like. Except that last part when he was really tried from their daily visit that Simon thought he was faking it, but Dave notice on Alvin reaction that he IS tried when he carry him to the hotel room to get some rest. He wish he remember what happened since last year term, knowing he is very tried since what happen that he didn't get enough sleep. He also never forget when he and his brothers were at the beach in their swim trucks, sandals and their vest they're wearing, which Alvin love it including his brother and the girls since they did come along last years when Simon announce his vote.

He did made Brittany all wet from his water gun assault on her, when he laugh his head out when Brittany is so mad that she could rip his head and crafted his head into last year's Halloween, when both of them are running for their life, well Alvin did however run for HIS own life from madness Brittany. That was last years, until this year Alvin is making an announcement to which place is for the best. So, which Disneyland or Britain?

Once Alvin is been distracted playing his game, outside his room when Simon, is carefully watching him for some time, he wondering what's Alvin is planning. Since he didn't see him using his I-tablet to know which place Alvin wants. He was so jealous that Alvin pick out the longest. It should be him to pick the longest, he's the oldest, well, and taller since Simon got slightly long leg than Alvin. School and fans want to know who's the oldest of the group, Simon or Alvin. They suspected it was Simon who is the oldest of the bunch, but some believe it was Alvin when they believe it's something to do with alphabetical order from A to Z that Alvin is A, Simon is A and lasted is Theodore who begin with T. There lots of debate that many reports or journalists to know is Simon or Alvin is the oldest of the group. Of course, only Vinny is the only one, knowing she is the boys biological parent that she is the only one who can tell who is the oldest of the litter.

Simon is still looking at him and seeing that Alvin is still playing his game, of course that Alvin is Nintendo fans that he love playing game all day and all night without a single rest on him, expect he did fall asleep once or twice during in classroom since Miss Smith make an outburst on Alvin during her class. Dave did told Alvin so many time: never played video game all night long, except he didn't know that Alvin, Simon and Theodore did however spend their time playing games which Dave didn't know about it right from the beginning. Once Simon saw Alvin without notices on him when he heard Theodore from down the stairs.

"Simon," Theodore call out to him when Simon finch out from his skin like something spook him.

"Yes, Theodore?" his voice is little bit shaken from his jumpiness.

"Can you help me or something that I'd got one or two here," Theodore respond to him when Simon sigh out from his mouth that Theodore got stuck again, like the last time when his lollypop caught on his hair and took 10 minutes to get rid of it when Simon have no choice but to use a scissor to cut some part of Theodore hair, but it was regrow about few weeks or months that Theodore is covering his hair with his straw hat, which it was embarrassing, including Alvin.

"I'd be down in a minutes," Simon respond to him and look at Alvin and see him playing his video game when he heard some grunt sound that he's almost frustrate since he having a major outbreak when he and Theodore have calm him down from his madness outbreak knowing some game can lose his temper.

Once he look at his final glance on Alvin and leave him alone while he's helping Theodore's problem, at least it's going to be more than 5 minutes to see what's the problem on Theodore.

* * *

"Well that was disappointed," Simon said to himself after what happen. "I told him never use so many glue, even though it's took me about 15 minutes to get rid so many gunk of his hand."

What really happen when Simon walk down the stairs when he approach on the living room table and see so many paper, cardboard boxes, scissor, felt-tip pen and colour and yet glue. Theodore wanted to make things to show Dave. Of course he remember when he was little when he, Alvin and Theodore have made some fun like drawing some picture like when Theodore draw him along with Dave and his brother. He also remember, well barely when Alvin did draw himself as a world attracting Chipmunk so that many girls will find him very, very cute and also very mysterious from what everyone said about in schools everyone is talking about. He also remember did remember when he draw as him in his own rocket knowing he want to be an astronaut, well the first ever chipmunk-humanoid to be in space. If he succeed in school and high school, he'll go to university, if Dave agree on that once he finish in high school no less. But take so much glue that he haven't got clue to know how Theodore started it.

It did took 15 minutes to get rid of it, including some of them were stuck onto Theodore's fur hair which it cause him extreme pain when Simon have no choice to pull it so hard that cause Theodore scream and yelling at the same when Dave come along to know what is going on when Simon explain to him that Theodore is using too much glue. Since he and Dave did take so many glues on Theodore and Dave is returning back to his work office to finish off their cover of their new CD album.

He did however return back to Alvin and see him that he's fast asleep. He must have taking a nap after playing his video game. Observably that playing video does however make him very tried, of course he'd been study in school too caught up his left behind work, which some marks got it all wrong from what Miss Smith.

He silently enter his room, knowing Brothers' room knowing their share the same bed room, they could separate, but the bond that this room is very special to them since Alvin is trying to sleep in his own room in down stairs basement which Alvin was pretty alone without one to play with him which they didn't know it was the girls who come up an idea to reunited with them, but that was week ago. Simon is making sure that Alvin is still sleep that he'll try to find Alvin's I-tablet so that he'll know which Alvin is making announcement this today.

"Now," he lower down his voice while he's still searching, "where did Alvin put his phone?"

He start to look at the wooden chest where he place his telescope, but he figure it out that Alvin wouldn't place it, knowing he can't left it by himself. But he have hunch from his educational guess that Alvin's phone on his pockets, right hand trousers legs. It's no brainer that Simon have to guess that Alvin did put his phone into his pocket which it's going to be trickery to remove it.

"Oh," he shiver down his spine, when he moan out when he whine out, "why did he place his phone on his pocket?" he still using his lower voice, "Honestly, Alvin, I was hoping you put it somewhere safer."

He carefully heading toward Alvin bed in red plaid duvet in shade of red when he tiptop toward without any distance from him when he heard him almost snoring, well light snoring no less, when he carefully climb up the bed and crawl toward him and see him that Alvin is taking a long nap for the past 15 minutes or could be less that he didn't have enough time to estimate to know how long Alvin fall asleep when he carefully reach toward Alvin pocket legs, when he suddenly that his I-phone wasn't there when he blink out from his surprised that his phone wasn't there.

 _That's odd,_ Simon thought. _I thought that Alvin did place his phone on his pocket, must have put it somewhere safe so that I won't find it. Come on, Simon, were is the last place Alvin put it? Come on, brain, do your math._

Alvin is slowly open his eyes, when he moaning that his nap time is over when he yawn out and rubbing his eyes when he notice he saw Simon on top of him, which he thought he was dreaming and he reclose his eyes once more, until his eyes are now complete wide open that this is not a dream that Simon is on top of him when he yell out and Simon quickly jump out from him and accidently landing on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Alvin demand to him to know why Simon is on top of him.

"That is question," Simon replied out to him when he rubbing his backside from his fall down.

"No, what are you doing here Simon?" said Alvin. "Were you trying to kiss me?"

Simon is almost shushing and also complete disgust him that Alvin thought he's going to kiss him. "What? No, no-no-no," he wave his left arm to him as act of defend. "I wasn't going to kiss you."

"Then, explain to me, why are you on my bed for perfect reason?" Alvin cross his arm that he want to know when he realise that his pocket is inside out when he's taking a nap. "Hang on a minutes, are you trying to find my phone, Simon? You could have ask for it, you know."

"Wish I could," he muttering himself when he slowly got up and still rubbing his lower back from unexpected fall.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, just something I'd said, that's all," he lied to him when nervous laugh out to him which Alvin is not buying.

Alvin sigh out when he roll his eyes. "Anyway, why do you want my phone? You already got your own, so why do you need my one?"

 _Oh no,_ Simon is in beech of panicking, _if Alvin found out about my plan, so that I want to know which he wanted to visited._ "It's nothing that matter," he replied to him when he rubbing his head. "I just to borrow it, that's all."

"Nope," Alvin rejected to him.

"Alvin, that is not very nice," Simon said to him. "Remember what Dave said: sharing since he taught us about sharing before we went to Kindergarden/ Nursery."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what Dave said about sharing," said Alvin rolling his eyes when Dave said to him over million time, sharing and be normal. "Besides, Dave did bought us three individual phone for the three of us. So, what happen to your phone?"

"Its need a quick recharge," Simon quickly answer out to make Alvin understandable.

"Oh, right," Alvin finally got the answer when he jump down from his bed.

"Man," Simon said to himself, "who know that Alvin can so dumb?"

Alvin is deep confusing from what Simon said to him. "What was that, Simon?"

"Oh nothing," again he lied to him when he saw Alvin is lower down on the floor which Simon was clueless that he have no idea that Alvin is hiding his phone underneath his bed, which it was a bumper to him. Alvin got out from his bed and got out small rectangle box in white with red top with small yellow A on it. Simon is deeply surprised from what Alvin when he ask him. "What is that?"

"My memory box," Alvin said to him.

"You," he almost laugh to him, "have a memory box? Now that is classic."

"Will you be quite for once Simon," Alvin is getting annoying with him, knowing that Simon can anything as possible, well not all the time from his point of excuse. "It's happen to be me one of my personal favourite since I was a toddler."

"And you place it your phone onto your special memory box?" Simon is making a current rephrase to him when Alvin nod to him. "Well, for once I'd have to admitted it is a smart decision and yet place some value object that you love is somehow very important to you, which I didn't thought about it since Dave took some picture when we were little. I wonder did Theodore have it as well."

"He did," Alvin answer to him. "I saw Theodore got out underneath his bed that he too got some very important object that he couldn't resisted like from the beach/seaside or something from our holiday or even at the park like collect leave."

"Wow," Simon is very surprise to hear from Alvin. "Who know that Theodore got something very important to him? Anyway, your phone please."

"Yeah-yeah, hold on," Alvin knows what Simon talks about when he open his memory box and see lots of important stuff and inside his memory box is his golden harmonica when Dave give it to him when he was 7 years old on his Birthday occasion and the other one he saw several sea shells when Dave took them to the beach/seaside when he was 5 years old. Slingshot when he fashioned by himself when he used to be little ruffian, but he decided to be a gangster, but the slingshot is very important. Next, it's the photo of his mother, Vinny when they found their mother in the wood in Eagle Peek when that nasty boar who keep rampaging in the local forest when Vinny said to them in confession when the Great Winter when she said to them that, they're too young to survive in the winter cold when she have no choice to give them to Dave in the local cabin so that Alvin and the his brothers are having their new life, living with Dave. But, they still seeing her whatever they wanted to. And his own favourite teddy bear when he was small that he couldn't live his teddy alone, he usually call him Mr. Bear which Dave name him. His teddy bear is soft fur brown with cute little red bow tie on him.

Once Alvin look at his personal favourite when he found his phone, when a sudden thought from his sudden reaction from what Simon said, needed his phone when he's on to something that he couldn't put his fingers on it when he said to him.

"Now, why do you need for my phone whatever reason?" Alvin is asking him once more.

"Well, you know stuff I wanted to find," Simon said to him. "Or something I wanted to see in matter concern."

"Really?" Alvin raise one eyebrow knowing he's onto something from Simon's lacking. "How so?"

"Well you see. . ." until he have enough knowing he want Alvin so that he want to know. "Oh, just given it to me!" he quickly rushing toward him when Alvin quickly dodge that Alvin's hunch is correct, well least of it from what he think of it.

Alvin have somehow avoid from Simon's jumpiness knowing that both he and Simon are Chipmunk with amazing jumping ability with flying squirrel impersonation. When Simon look at him when Alvin look back at him with staring glare on them. Since both of them are brother are simple rival, but they can't knowing that brothers always stick by each other, but sometime they're ending fighting when Dave have to sort thing out a bit.

* * *

Dave is still busying in his work office, creating an amazing front cover of this month's latest album since the boys and the Chipettes went to the recording studio to sing out their latest song before it was realising it before summer holiday begun. He did thanking the crew at the recording studio and the song writer who come up an excellent song to them. But Alvin and Simon have slightly disagree on their lyrics from what they sing out to it, that they find it quite uncomfortable, including Brittany and Eleanor that both of them agree on them. But, Dave thought it sound perfect that he love it, but Alvin and the others find it unwisely, so the song writers are going to be something good to come up a better lyrics on them, of course that many song producers did agree on them from their opinion, so that they change their lyrics.

Dave thought that lyrics would be great, but since Alvin and the others are famous singers across the world, that they find most unlikely from what they saw that new lyrics, its sound it quite often. But then again it is their choice, not his choice. Dave is focusing on their latest new CD cover, once he finish that cover, he'll have to show them to see it is good or not to good. Since he did pass on his medic skills when he was young at college to create something attracting before he pass his ICT skills. Of course, he still wanted to be a song producer in the recording skills, which he got a jobs several years ago before he met the boys. He never forget when their first song was Witch Doctor and it was a hits since then and after that another hits comes Chipmunk Song (Don't Be Late), when they won 2 Grammy Awards for their best song that boys have sing before in their life, knowing it will change their life forever.

His good friend, Al Bennett along with his good buddy Simon Waronker and Theo Keep, of course the boys were very confuse from their time when Dave's friend got their same first name, which it was very confusing from time-to-time, but everything is turn out perfectly since what happened at their experiences.

He's still busying on his computer when he heard something upstairs that he could have sworn when he heard Simon and Alvin when he got little distractive when something went wrong on them. Last time they having an agreement between those two when Dave have to sort thing out, to know what went wrong between them those two.

Theodore come by with sheet of paper and pen that he got something else to do, his task is too write down for welcoming speech for tomorrow session for award evening on tomorrow night when he and his brothers have to go home early, knowing they got a rehearsal to do and heading toward the backstage as VIP (Very Important Person) to get everything ready for tomorrow event, but Theodore got some pretty stuck on some minor words that needed helping.

"Um . . . Dave," Theodore said to him. "Could you help me with this welcome speech, for tomorrow event that I couldn't think few words for my announcement speech for knowing tomorrow event?"

Dave did hear Theodore's word when he caught up something when he got little bit distractive when he heard something up the stair that it's coming from Alvin and Simon's bedroom when Theodore is sudden confusing when he too heard something upstairs, knowing that his elder brothers are having a fight.

"Dave?" Theodore sound pretty worry, knowing he don't like frightening that he don't like.

"You stay here," Dave said to him and got up from his work chair. "I'll going to sort thing."

"But, what about my announcement welcome speech?" Theodore is very despite so that his welcome announcement has to be done by tomorrow.

"It's won't take long, Theodore," Dave promise to him. "Just think of it for few minute to come up a better, so that we'll work out together, okay?" Theodore nod to him, when Dave is heading toward the boys' room, while Theodore stay put to know what happen upstairs when Dave is sort thing out a bit, knowing that Alvin and Simon can be quite a handful on those two to know what's their problem to find out why Simon and Alvin are always ending up in trouble, well mostly on Alvin and sometime on Simon accusing belief. Once Theodore look at Dave when he look at the front cover of his latest and see some excellent front cover, but some of them were hard to misunderstand to know what it is, when Theodore look at it, when he walk approaches to see what is their latest CD cover of this month's release and yet he find it quite odd and yet quite confusing on Dave, so he reedit some bits and bob to make their cover looking just right, while Dave is sorting thing out a bit.

* * *

Simon and Alvin are tug-of-war like a professional wrestler, knowing Alvin love wrestler to know who is the best wrestler is since he is a big fan in WWE to see famous wrestler like Kane, John Cena and also Triple H and Hulk Hogan that Alvin like them, knowing they are the best wrestler that he love them since then. Simon on the other hand that he wanted Alvin's phone that he what to know what's Alvin planning, of course that Alvin have somehow overcome Simon's brilliant plan which he haven't got a clue not even single foggiest to know why Simon wanted his phone whatever reason. They're continually rolling on each other, knowing it's play fight, but Dave said the opposite direction that fighting in the home since the last one when Alvin and Simon were grounded for 2 week for not playing game, calling their friend on their mobile, except seeing each other and also no watching TV or doing something created in Simon's lab. That is really important bumper on both of them since what happened.

Now, they're done it again, at least it wasn't a playing fighting, more like tug-of-war. Of course Alvin got the upper hand since he's doing some sport activities in school knowing he is the best player they're got. But Simon did have some sporting ability from time-to-time to keep his energy strength on him, since Alvin took him to the basketball court to do more training, especially in the evening.

Alvin is on top of Simon, while Simon on the floor when Alvin is using his left hand to press against Simon check and Simon is trying to reach it when Alvin hoist up in the air so that Simon won't get it. Once those boys are continually when both of them heard Dave coughing sound, more clearing throat when both boys are entering a world of trouble to see Dave folding his arms together, knowing there in big trouble when Dave saw them in quick mid-air that neither of them didn't see this coming, when Dave giving them a glare on them.

* * *

 **Right this story is newly chapter because in my old story long story it called Simon Master plan part I and II before I open my FanFiction. I look it and thought that chapter is not good at all, so I'd decided to make thing right to make it a proper vision so that Simon won't doing his master plan which in my old stories contain small nude and of course yelling to Alvin when Dave shout to him. Which it's happen to be very harsh on him. So, yeah, I'd decided this chapter is a new bonus story.**

 **Anyway, Alvin got a special memory contain very important to him like slingshot, knowing some kids wanted to have their own slingshot like Dennis the Menace for example and also golden harmonica is from the old Christmas Show in Alvin and the Chipmunk in early 80s, some seashell he got from the beach/seaside and that photo who happen to be Alvin, Simon and Theodore's biological mother name Vinny. But they're not 100% sure what her name last name, since they met in Alvin and the Chipmunk in the 80's and also many reporter or journalist or even fans to know who is the oldest sibling, because like I said, only Ross Jr, knows who is the oldest when he will confirmed to know who is the oldest Chipmunk. And yet Alvin got his own personal secret little teddy bear, which I thought it was cute to have it on him, knowing Alvin can't leave without his favourite teddy bear name Mr. Bear.**

 **And also that everyone know or don't know that Alvin, Simon and Theodore's origin were name after Al Bennett, Simon Waronker and Theodore Keep, so I'd decided to use those name onto this story who happen to be Dave's good friend to them since well . . . since long time.**

 **Anyway, the next story is going to take while when Simon is using a blame game on Alvin to manipulate on Dave over tiredly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunk.**

 **Sorry I took sooooooooooo long because I was really busy on my other stories since about months ago, I think from what I'd remember since I'd continually working on my other stories. Please enjoy this story that it may involve you and yet no rudeness, abusive word comment review words, okay? So please enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Blame and Confession Admitted.

( **WARNING:** there going a slap offend to person/ Chipmunk in this chapter story that it may offend to you reader.)

Dave look at them, seeing Alvin and Simon are playing tug-of-war like a pro-wrestler from famous wrestler that Alvin admire about since he love wrestler-match from WWE since he is a huge fans. But Simon was never a fan on them, knowing he love books to read from his study knowing he wanted to be famous professor one day, well first chipmunk humanoid to be a famous professor since he got so many result, but this when Dave look at them, that, they're playing tug-of-war. Alvin and Simon looks at Dave with their nervous laugh when they smile at him and seeing Dave is not a very happy bunny, knowing he's the boss of the house.

"Hey Dave," Alvin greet him knowing he is very nervous including Simon, when both of them let from their foul play they're having today. "I didn't see you there for no reason at all."

"Yeah," Simon literally agree with him that he too didn't know Dave was standing at their bedroom door when he too laugh out in more nervously. "I didn't see you too Dave."

"Okay, what it going on around here, fellas?" he demand to them to know what it is going on from those two. "One minutes I was down stairs, creating your front cover for your latest song record and then I got little bit distracted that I'd something upstairs, knowing it was you two. Care to explain to me what is going you two?"

Alvin and Simon know that Dave is the boss that he is their adoptive father-like figure, knowing they couldn't leave without him since Julie told him about giving him their own personal spare like all child would do, getting their own space. But that was few while ago, knowing the boys wouldn't leave without him when Alvin and the others comes up an idea when they fake Theodore to make him feel well when they use a bucket of ice on Theo's feet to make feel cold. But that was dwell in the past, now things are getting well in hand since Dave is not looking to good from here, seeing him look so mad and angry at the same time knowing he is the boss of the house.

"Well, Dave . . ." Alvin is trying to explain to him, without he slightly hesitation speaking to see Dave's mad that's all when he slowly rubbing behind his neck, knowing he is very nervous and softly giggle out to him. ". . . We're just having some fun that's all. You know, playing wrestlers game to find out who is the alpha of the house, so that we're just play thing around, that's all."

"Oh really?" Dave find not to comfortable for this nonsense knowing Alvin was always the troublemaker. "For the moment I'd got there and see two of you playing dirt fighting in my house."

"Actually, Dave," Simon stand corrective on Dave's miscalculation. "It's our house, from your minus conclusion from what you speak of."

"Yeah," Alvin somehow agree with his brother when he nervous laugh from him, "it's our home, Dave."

"Okay fine, our house," Dave said to him from his error conclusion. "And yet, care to explain why two are goofing around in your room?"

"Good question, Dave," Alvin replied to him knowing he will tell him everything from what he know about it.

"Well spilt it out," Dave wants further answer from what Alvin have in mind when he cross his arm together that he wants answer rather than full explanation from his query objection.

"Well Dave," Alvin begin his sentence from what happen before this event. "I was busying playing my game for I don't 10 or 20 minutes from what I'd think, and then the next I sudden woken up and see Simon on my bed that he looking of my phone from what I'd think of."

"What happen to sharing Alvin?" Dave said to him. "Do you remember when you were little about sharing other kids in Kindergarden/ Nursery?"

Alvin is getting disappointed on Dave's reaction when he moan out that he always know from his younger appearance when he was little. "Dave, I know this whole sharing business since our Kindergarden/Nursery teacher said to us long ago, Dave. Of course I understand, sharing."

"Okay, okay, I said you point," Dave is getting less concern from his minus conclusion that Alvin knows from his toddler era. "But for I know that you and Simon were playing. Now speak up, or there no ice-cream dessert after dinner."

"What?" Both of them cried out knowing they love ice-cream after dinner since Dave usually bring them from their good behaviour and also eating healthy dinner.

"You heard me," he rephrase to them as warning. "No ice-cream for dinner after I want to know what happen, the true happening."

Alvin face palm to himself that Dave never listen from what he care about it since he told few second ago when he speak to him again from his point of views. Knowing Dave is making a fool out of himself from his disbelief when he said to him, again. Until Simon quickly said to him.

"It was Alvin's fault," he quickly said to him when Simon use his manipulator on Dave from what he believe in. Alvin look at his brother that Simon lied to him, but Alvin usually lied to them all the time, well most of them from what he think about it. But Simon lied to Dave believing he did it.

"What?" Alvin was speechless and yet sudden surprised that Simon trick Dave from his arrogant falsehood. "Dave don't listen to him. Simon is being deceive you from what you believe in Dave."

"Pay no attention on him, Dave," Simon continually lied to him from his falsehood believe. "Alvin here cause nothing but havoc troublemaker, knowing he's break the several laws."

"Not all of them," he replied to him. "And furthermore, I didn't break the laws from your minor conclusion."

"My bad," he apologise to him from his overcoming his minor exclusive. "Anyway, Dave. Alvin was the one who started from the beginning."

"You lair," Alvin counter back said to him from Simon's falsehood knowing he control the centre of entire from what Alvin's concerning notice opinion. "You started it that you wanted my phone and you're somehow flip up that burst out that you wanted it."

"Don't listen to him," Simon still using his falsehood to manipulator on Dave, knowing Dave is slightly tried from his hard work to look after the kids and managing to make a sound theme from any production studio who wanted to hear Dave's sound theme and of course record manager on the boys, since they're become world famous across world. "Alvin is trying to draw you in, believing that he didn't convince from what he did. Trust me, we know better than Alvin than we do. Alvin is not good to be member of the family."

And that moment on, a hurtful saying in front of Alvin that Simon convince from his admitted confession that Simon have somehow hate him when he made a confession recommendation that Simon really him. But Simon is always helpful to Alvin for his quality need, except that Alvin did made one or two unfortunate when Simon's invention and his experiment have maybe on off in quite a smoke from what he remember that day. But this one, is really hurtful from what Simon said to Dave in actual truth confession. Does it mean that Simon really hate Alvin from the beginning? But two of them were close brothers since they were little.

Dave look at Alvin seeing a confinement guilt written all over Alvin, knowing he's slightly tried when he said to Alvin, always said to Alvin by taking the blame and always grounded him without grounded on Simon and Theodore.

"That's doze it young man," Dave accusing Alvin when he point at him. "You will never pick out any daily trip you wanted to pick since you got that longest straw. But for now, Simon will pick out the vote that we wanted to choose and furthermore you're grounded for a week and a half. So there no video game, no phone chatting and no playing soccer/football."

"What?" Alvin cried from what Dave said that he's grounded, again since what happen few weeks when Dave apologise from his minus conclusion when he forgiveness to him. "But, Dave. Simon was the one who started."

"Don't blame on your brother, behalf, Alvin," Dave ignore Alvin understandable word that he does not care on Alvin's cunning alternatives word from what he think of. "And first then all, I demand to apologise to your brother from what you did to him."

Alvin look at Simon and see him all right and know-it-all and see his smirking face that Simon is actually work when he glare at him that Simon is now dead to him, which it is kind of harsh from what he care about it when he look back at Dave knowing he wanted official apologise to him.

"No!" That's all he's going to say to him when Dave and Simon is little shock from what Alvin said to him.

"Alvin, that is not very nice in front of us," Dave said to him knowing he is the boss of the house. "I wanted official apologise to your brother, so that everything well go back to normal."

"Normal?" Alvin rephrase to his adoptive father that he wanted everything goes back to normal. How normal it can be that being normal is something quite misunderstand that react to all family? "Excuse me on what you saying that being normal is not I won't saying Dave."

"Look Alvin, I don't come over you," said Dave. "But it has to stop from what you spoke of, okay? We wanted a perfect normal family that we're always do, okay? Now say you're apologise to your brother, so that we'll forget everything."

"Forget everything?" Alvin is making little flip out from what Dave said about. "Dave, you said that becoming normal is not we have in mind. You always blaming on me, that some part I did not committed. You always picking on me from all facts from what Miss Miller or hard of hearing Miss Croner."

"Alvin, that is not very nice to say to them," Dave said to him. "They're very nice people, you should learn some respect about them."

"Respect? Respect, on what Dave?" Alvin continually flip out to him. "For once in your life Dave that Miss Miller is hardly looking after us while you away in some personal business you having."

"He does have a point, Dave," Simon literally agree on Alvin public that Miss Miller is hardly looking after them. Dave find it hard to believe on them, knowing Miss Miller is hardly looking after them from their concern notice when he roll his eyes from his disbelief.

"And furthermore Miss Croner is hardly lose her hearing since she picking on my all the time and worst of them all, she using her roughly play scheme to trick me and my brothers from what she's playing. She's the worst neighbourhood we're ever have and one thing, you always blame you for too long. You Dave are foolish, reckless non-cooperative father-like person that you never listen to me, you always listen to Simon and Theodore. Face it David Ross Seville, you are a not fit to be a dad to us!"

Dave seen quite enough on Alvin's wild behaviour from what he spoken to him was highly unforgivable when his blood is slowly begin to boil when he quickly slap Alvin on the check that cause Simon sudden reaction that Dave never slap, not like millions of years since Dave first met them in a weaver basket. Dave would never slap Alvin so hard. Maybe his plan got little backfired from what he said to him and now this Dave first time to slap Alvin on a face from his selfish behaviour he having today.

Alvin touch his face knowing his left side cheek is burning red when his eyes were almost set in tears that Dave never slap at Alvin, not in years since he know them. Dave feel little very angry from what Alvin said to him that he's not good to be a father. But Dave IS a good father to them since he pass his parenting class before he sign the adoption paper to made them official carer and excellent father to them since the moment he first them in their doorstep.

"Look here, Alvin," Dave almost yelling to him. "I had well enough on you. You cause this mess is far enough from your stubborn, wildness, impulsive, irritating, selfish reckless son I'd ever had. For now on, Alvin Michael Seville. You are dead to me and yet, you are no longer my son, anymore."

Alvin and Simon both shock when they grasp up from what Dave said to him it really, really hurtful in front of Alvin. That Alvin is now remove from the family name and also very hurtful from what their adoptive dad said to him is unpleasant from what he said to him is un-memorable from what Dave said to Alvin is truly unrated to him from what he said to him is really hurtful to nine-years old.

Dave look at him once more and see him that Alvin is very upset that he didn't care about him, not just one little to see a hurtful emotion from what he said to Alvin, when he look upon him at his final moment.

"Let's go, Simon," he said to him when Simon look upon him, and seeing Dave is making him well angry from what Alvin said to him is unforgiveable. He watch Dave walk out from their room and look back at Alvin one last time and see him the guilt and the upsetting look that he broke his heart to see Alvin is in pain.

He could support him when Dave shout out to him. "Now, Simon!"

Simon almost finch and quickly walk out away from Alvin in quick when Dave look back at Alvin. "And one thing Alvin. You have no dinner, until you made an apologise to me and your brother from your lack of behaviour from your mocking. Now stay here, until you ready for your apologise statement. Is that understood?" Alvin nod to him in confirm acknowledge when Dave walk away including Simon, until he look glaze upon him and see his confession guilt that he shouldn't done something horrible to Alvin and yet the way he said to him was unpredictable from what he have said to him.

Once Simon walk away from Alvin. Alvin have no choice to let go his watery tear. Knowing he try to remain strong as possible, but he couldn't knowing Simon and Dave said to him was highly disregarded from what they said to him. He couldn't stand much longer in this house knowing that Simon hate him, including Dave. But what about Theodore? Could Theodore hate him too? If he is, then he's no longer require in family home that his brothers and Dave hate him for what he commitment for wracking the house for a long time. But Alvin can't help it knowing this mysterious DNA living inside from him have somehow control him to make thing worst. Sure he got a lot of trouble, but Alvin is having some fun like a personal daredevil he wanted to be when he is older, but his dream reality is to be a famous rock star to attract many of his fans. Now, Alvin Seville is now remove the family line, from what he said to Dave and yet the blame to him from what Simon said to him from his false arrogant to manipulator Dave have really hurting him.

He almost sobbing out from his mouth, that no one didn't care about him including the girls that Brittany and her sister Jeanette and Eleanor that all three of them accusing Alvin from his own trouble maker. He close his eyes for few seconds and slowly reopen his eyes and see his phone was lying on the floor since the colliding roll out between he and his brother before Dave show up and stop his crying, knowing he is a big baby, well except he was little he roughly usually a cry-baby but he got well over it. His eyes were still watery with little redness on it when few several tears coming down from his eyes and walk toward his phone and pick it up and heading toward his bed and quickly sitting from what he care about it .

From what he heard from Simon and Dave was total misdirection from their commitment statement and their confession truth from what they said to him is unforgivable and he will never forget those words from what they said to him in public matter. Alvin look at main Google and quickly type down from what he look at and yet he did. He quickly type down the words called 'National Airport.' Alvin look at it and see that he made a choice, knowing his family hate him from their concerning. He rethink from what Dave said to him that inside his mind and said to him.

"You cause this mess is far enough from your stubborn, wildness, impulsive, irritating, selfish reckless son I'd ever had," those voice from what Dave said to him inside his mind that made him. ". . . Alvin Michael Seville. You are dead to me and yet, you are no longer my son anymore."

It still break his heart since Dave said to him was really mean, knowing Alvin is really sensitives and very hurtful like Theodore, but this different. He continually search that same website he just found and look down to see a timeline for his getaway. Alvin Seville, second oldest child have decide to run away from home that he had well enough on his family including, his adoptive father/ guardian carer, David Ross Seville. Once he found the correct website and he have found the one place he always wanted to United Kingdom also known as England.

* * *

 **This chapter was differential from my old story, so that I'd decided to re-edited or redo this chapter to make a clear better version from this scenery story. Anyway that chapter slide story that I have no idea why I type down that Dave slap Alvin on the face. None in every Chipmunk Series or CGI Film that Dave didn't slap his own kids, not in over 50s since Ross Senior created the Alvin and the Chipmunk. Beileve me, I don't know why I'd come up an idea that Dave Seville slap Alvin's face is really offend me from what I type down.**

 **And also the reason I'd decided Ross as Dave middle because Ross senior who created them so I'd decide to name after him knowing he is the founder of his creation. David Ross Seville is a very suitable name to him and Michael is currently name after Michael Jackson and Ross Jr's son Michael so that I'd decided to name after them since Alvin is a huge fan to Michael Jackson and both of them were born on the same years when Ross introude Alvin and the Chipmunk.**

 **Anyway the next story is going to take a while, I know this is a short story. But believe me, I'd work so hard to make this redo version and also don't type down any fouling rude word, because I'll watching you from those making harsh word on me. so please don't make any rude comment word on this review statement from what I'd heard about it that it making me very hurtful from what I'd saw, so please don't make any deception rude word, okay?**

 **Anyway the next story is that Alvin is running away at Friday night and Dave learn his ultimate guilt from what he committed to Alvin Seville.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the chipmunk.**_

 _ **Sorry I took sooooooo long, I got stuff to do and yet writer block, of course this is my old story since I decided to do a redo rebooting version since, well, I can't remember how long ago was it. Anyway this chapter is getting pretty shock from what happen today.**_

Chapter 5: Alvin Run Away from Home.

(Warning: this story contain underwear scenery)

It's morning and today it's Friday, last day term in school term before Summer holiday that all children and tutor are very excited for their summer holiday for 6 weeks in total knowing they want to pack their bags, get on a plane toward any country to have peace and quiet without anyone interfering from their disturbing holiday like Hawaii for example. The student knows their class routine and know which lesson they're going to. They're finish their lesson about 3 in afternoon session knowing everyone is very excited for their summer term. Unlike the Seville's family, that they not having a good time since what happened yesterday was unforgivable since massive rowing between Alvin and Dave from their miss conclusion they're having since yesterday afternoon.

The Seville haven't talk to each other nor Alvin cunning scheme to backfiring or making money scheme in school in session. Alvin and Simon refuse talk to each other since what happened since yesterday term. Simon is little guilty for assault Alvin and yet he can't give in and apologise to him. Knowing Dave got short-tempted from Alvin's madness behaviour. But now Dave got slightly over off-balance since he slap Alvin on the cheek, that part that Simon made his own foolish mistake. Despite that he trying to find out what Alvin's summer term, but instead he's make thing worst to Dave. But still, Alvin refuse to talk to him, knowing he still very upset from what Dave and Simon did to him. That's why Alvin refuse to speak to him or to anyone in school this lately.

The Chipettes, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor along with Theodore that they want to know why the two brothers are not talking to each other since this morning when Theodore explain to them that something really bad happen since yesterday when he heard some rowing between Dave and Alvin and yet Dave seem to be very angry since in dinner time that he doesn't want to talk about it for some time including Simon. Brittany, Alvin female counterpart who have blonde hair knot pony tail with sapphire blue eyes and wear her favourite in pink with black tight jeans with pinks shoes with posh thin capital B on her top left side on her favourite top she's always all day, every term. That she believe or a theory something is not right. Normally Dave told Alvin so many time, well of them that he told Simon and Theodore from their less trouble and yet she find it not quite right on Alvin's behaviour. Eleanor, the youngest of the Chipettes' sister who's Theodore counterpart with same blonde like Brittany with pigtail on both side with lime green hair knot on them with green eyes colour and wear mint green top with dark green line straight on sideways that down below toward her hip with smooth spring green skirt with light green shoes with white laces on them. That she too find it very odd on them, knowing Alvin and Simon are barely get on, of course ending up in trouble that's for start and yet something is not right on either of them from Theodore concerning about it including Brittany. Jeanette, the second oldest, knowing Brittany born first and Simon's female counterpart. That she too find odd from what the look on them since she arrive in school. She have dark brown hair with light purple band to form a single hair knot with violet eyes colour with violet eyes shadow on them and wear lilac glasses along with plaid various kind of purple button shirt with dark purple hoodie with dark blue jeans and lavender shoes. That when she try to spoke to Simon about Alvin until he suddenly flip out from his aggressive behaviour, knowing something is not right, when she try to spoke to Alvin. But Alvin refuse to talk.

Eleanor thinks is rude that Alvin is ignoring Jeanette since this morning. Theodore wants to know what happen to them, knowing their brothers and brothers stick together for the time being. Except however they did go to the bathroom to brush their teeth or comb their hair. But he wants to know why those two refuse talking to each other and why Alvin is feeling left out.

And they were right since this morning, toward their launch break and their afternoon lesson when Alvin and Simon still refuse to talk, except they does pay an attention in class when Miss Smith said to them, along with Mr. Morris their English tutor they're having. And yet, neither of them didn't talk during their break time and then their lunch time. They knew something is not right, so they get a bottom of this before the award ceremony this tonight, knowing they're going to sing their newest song they will sing in the award ceremony. Tonight.

Later, at tonight at the Seville's residence house where Simon and Theodore are dress very smart, knowing they're going for the award ceremony, including Dave. David is wearing black suit with black with white shirt underneath, knowing he's very smart for his occasion to wear during Gammy Award and award ceremony for the boys' certificate. Simon is also wearing traditional signature blue suit and blue tie along with white shirt underneath. Theodore is also wearing traditional signature green suit and green tie with white shirt underneath. They're all looking very smart for their occasion. Except one, Alvin who's haven't ready since what happen. Ever since they're come home from school, Alvin is already send to his room for his grounded order by Alvin, knowing he cause trouble since yesterday when he flip out to Dave, believing he is not fit to be a father when slap on purpose.

Dave have made him official grounded to Alvin for entire summer holiday so that he can hide Alvin's phone, his game console and his mini-chipmunk cars and also course banding to see his friends, including smashing party so that he can hang out with some ladies from his heart desire. Now, he's grounded for the rest of his live.

Once the boys are ready along with Dave when he said to them.

"Are you guys, ready?" he ask them, knowing he is very exciting for the school ceremony for launching a sneak newest songs before they release a brand new CD cover in summer term, knowing everyone is going to be very excited about it.

"Of course we are Dave," Simon replied to him.

"But, what about Alvin?" Theodore is worry on his brother that he haven't come down the stairs. "Without him, knowing he is the lead singer of our band to unleash our new song for us."

Simon know what Theodore does have point from what he's saying, ever since they sing out their newest song effort before they're launch and unveil their biggest announcement that make the world change forever since Alvin, himself along with Theodore and the girls Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor since they sing out in Record Producer when all media crews are making effort on them, knowing they got clear vocal cords when they first sing out their very first song Witch Doctor, before Dave have decided to adoptive them to make him official father-like figure to them.

Just before Dave said to them when all of them heard a doorbell is ringing when he approach the door and open and inside is the girls, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor are wear their smart dress for this year tonight. Brittany is wearing sparkle pink dress that form in shoulder with posh letter b on her side top with posh clear pink platform high heel with little bit of makeup on her check and putting on sparkle pink lipstick. Jeanette is wearing a dress that form in empire in her favourite colour purple with three separate gold bracelet on both lower arm with one or two makeup she's adding on and wearing sparkle purple lipstick and also wearing t-strap in sparkle purple with glitter on them was given by Brittany for start. Eleanor is wearing clear green dress in halter dress and wear light green t-strap with one or two makeup on her with mint green lipstick on her. All of them are looking very smart, like ready for their opening ceremony or heading out toward movie premiere to announce their newest film for this year event.

Dave look at them and see them they're very smart for their award ceremony when they greet them.

"Hey Dave," all of them greet him as a reunion.

"Hey girls," Dave replied to him and escorted them inside the house, knowing they're good friend to them since they're first met in Kindergarden/ Nursery when they were 5 years old.

Once the girls are escorted and see Simon and Theodore, but no Alvin. Who haven't coming down for quite a while since he normally wear it during the Grammy Award for their best song from what they sang and becoming most popular in history.

"Hey guys," the girls said to them as they approaching them.

"Hey, hey," Theodore is very happy to see them, including Eleanor from what he saw wearing such beautiful dress that make him almost blushing to see her in general opening.

"No Alvin?" Brittany is wonder why Alvin never show up that she knew something is not right, including her sisters as well.

"No Alvin," Theodore replied to her.

"Well, where is he?" Eleanor is getting very concern about Alvin. "We're don't what to be late for out award ceremony for announce out newest song we're going to sing out in entire public for unveil out new song."

"He's in his room," Theodore replied to her, that he too is very worried with his older brother. "Ever since we're arrive back home, he already send to his room after school. I don't know what's wrong with him. He's seem clearly upset from what I'd concern about it."

The girls given the odd to each other from what Theodore said about it and all the piece together have not make any sense at all. Of course normally Alvin always getting into trouble from his sudden reaction from his concerning believing since he believe is a body snatcher, except he didn't know that Brittany fell in love with him for her audience. Some which he might tell the truth, most of them were not from what he's standing since what happened for couple of years since.

"You sure that Alvin never come out, looking so cool and classic?" Brittany wants slightly demand to him.

But Theodore is getting little confusing from what Brittany, knowing that Alvin and Brittany are equal counterpart from what everyone talks about in school and general public opening that make them special, but they're not sure if the rumour are true.

"Hmm," he's having a deep thought. "More likely from what I'd seem. I think," he made a guess to her, knowing he have no idea whatsoever.

"I see," Brittany made on conclusive, knowing something is not right, when she ask Dave or even Simon. "Simon, care to explain why Alvin never come down the stairs, knowing we're going to be late?" Simon haven't said a word from his over embarrassing guilt written all over from him. "Simon?"

A jump coming out from his skin that shock when he quickly look at Brittany when he slightly adjust his glasses from his overacting guilt that lay hidden so that others won't spotted his guilt.

"Hmm, what?" Simon is little confusing when Brittany cross her arm together that she want answer until he remember from what she said to him. "Oh, right um . . . nothing to think about it. I know that my brother usually come down stair and yet he's acting different from what I'd mistaken."

"So how come he's not right?" Eleanor want to know.

"Well, he's slowly undress himself while we got change into our smart suit," Theodore explain to them since after they're coming back from school. "I don't know what's wrong with them, all I'd notice he's seem very upset from what I'd notice."

The girls look at each other thinking they know something is not right and yet if their hunch confirm that something upsetting The Great Alvin Seville.

"You do suppose anything to do with Alvin, Simon?" Jeanette asking him.

"Why do you ask?" Simon said to her.

"You know that you and Alvin always argue each other, knowing you two are sibling, getting into a fight, well not clearly fighting from what I'd imagine," Eleanor explain to him about brotherly bond between those two. "But, can you explain to us what when wrong with Alvin?"

"Well, nothing personally from what I'd concerning notice," Simon lied to them. "Alvin seem little bit upset today that since what happen yesterday about the family vote from what I'd suggesting."

"Is that what the problem is?" Brittany asking Theodore when she look at him.

"I'm not so certain," Theodore is slightly confusing, knowing he got troubling remembering thing since yesterday that he got difficult to write for announcement speech when Dave helping him. "I was too busying to write an announcement speech for this week event, that's all I'm think of."

Dave look at Theodore knowing he is telling the truth that he got some difficult problem to write a speech for this year announcement since he help him since he got some little discussion with Alvin when he slap him on the face before he help Theodore. That's why he doesn't want to talk about knowing he and Alvin got some rowing commotion since then. Dave look at his watch and see it is half six, knowing that the award ceremony started at seven and finish roughly at 10 depending how long it will take like welcoming speeches or something or others.

"Listen, fellas," Dave said to them. "I hate to break to you that we should get going. I know we should wait for Alvin. So I'd suggest we're make a move. I'm sure that Alvin will make a move while we're waiting for him. Besides, we don't want those photographer will love your personal imagine, you know what I'm saying, right?"

Simon and the others look at each other's, knowing Dave have a point about photographer for getting their slightly images from their soap magazine for their facial expressive and yet of course that Brittany will be the main star of their front cover knowing she wanted to be a star of the show.

"Well, since we're going to be late," Eleanor said to them. "I'm sure that Alvin will find his way toward the school, knowing it's not that far, it take about roughly 5 minutes to get there."

"So, wait are waiting for?" Brittany urge to them, knowing she want to be a claim model for this week front cover magazine. "Let's get going."

"If you so," Jeanette mumbling to herself, when Dave escorted them in Dave's car. But still they're not sure what's on Dave's mind and Simon, knowing something is not between those two since the moment they're find it odd lately since today period, but still, they'll find out once it's over with, right after the award ceremony.

* * *

Alvin Seville is still resting in his bed while Dave and the others went to school for the award ceremony to sing out their newest song and getting their award certificate for their best achievement during their main event such as math, science, history and many more they will get during their lesson. Well, he did some good grade such as sport and mainly got few marks on math and English from what matter. He look at the ceiling for couple of minutes, knowing he's still upset from what Dave said to him since yesterday that made him the worst from what he said to him that he can't let it go, 'you are dead to me,' those echoing words that keep haunt inside from him since Dave said to him, 'you are no longer my son, anymore,' that words that made Alvin very upset since Dave harsh aggressive words said to him was totally unforgivable.

He already told Dave that Miss Miller is barely looking after them while he got important business trip that she barely taken care of that they hate her so much and worst them all: hard of hearing Miss Croner, knowing she very forgetful and slightly lose of hearing for all that matter since she threat and tease of them that made their life change forever.

Alvin still looking at the ceiling with few tears comes out from his eyes, that he's trying to hold on that he want to be strong like all big boy were doing, except that they're lose every important pet cat name Cookie Chomper III when it ran over that made their life sad and despair when Dave cheer then up, until everything went back normal when Dave place a kitten collar on a very memory box of them, knowing it's very important to them. But for, another one is very upsetting chipmunk and that chipmunk is Alvin Seville.

He's still looking at the ceiling and slowing rise his head and see his own toes since Dave told them to get some relaxation about an hour or so before they he told them to get dress in their smart suit. He's still upset in remote despair when his body rose up from his resting and jump off the bed and see himself in a mirror and see himself looking glooming and feeling uttering despair and yet he wear, only his underwear in boxer brief in yellow with few capital white A on them. He look at himself, knowing he's feeling depressing and feeling despair that Alvin have no choice, but to run away from home, avoiding seeing Dave and the rest of his family.

He slowly put on his regular clothing he usually wars and got out his large chipmunk size duffer bag and large chipmunk-size made perfectly for Alvin, Simon and Theodore. He quickly open them up and quickly put in his clothing such as his top, his trousers, his socks and his underwear knowing it can fit his suitcase and his duffer bag. He can put in his favourite skateboard in or his favourite rock star guitar, but it won't have enough space for his requiring. But no, he decide to leave it behind knowing those two are very important to him. Once he's packing his stuff to make sure it seal tight, once he done that he approach his bed and kneel and got out his own personal memory box and open and see his personal important stuff to him and yet he saw a single national airport ticket that he secretly pre-order since yesterday term without notices from his brothers and Dave. In the morning, he woke roughly about 5ish when Alvin quickly go down the stair first before he heading toward the bathroom when he saw some letters, most of them were junk, few of them were bills and yet he saw his own address from the National Airport knowing he order it since yesterday. Once he got his letter, he quickly head back toward his bed and quickly hide so that no one wouldn't notice for the past couple of hours.

He look at his one single airport ticket and took it from his personal memory box and look he saw his personal favourite teddy bear when Dave give it to him when he small when he called Mr. Bear. Alvin rarely sleep with his favourite teddy bear unlike Theodore who got a Talking Teddy which he's find annoying and he hate it including Simon as well, knowing that both of them doesn't like Talking Teddy Show since Theodore got the most chores from the beginning. But still, his favourite teddy bear is very important to him since he was little and it rare occasion to use it so that Simon or Theodore or the girls can't see him and his personal favourite teddy bear with him. So he decide to take it with him, knowing it is very important to him including his game console, his skateboard and his rock star guitar.

Once he got his personal favourite teddy bear, he quickly close the box and quickly put it underneath his bed so that the others won't suspected a thing except Simon, who already know since yesterday term. He place his teddy bear inside his duffer bag, but before his zip it, he quickly heading toward the bathroom and quickly come back in few second when he got back his cherry-red towel with small yellow A on it, was special custom made and his toothbrush was also in red. He carefully place his toothbrush in the middle of his towel and roll it gently into a Swiss-roll and carefully place it inside his duffer. Once he got everything from his acquirement, he zip his duffer bag and close his suitcase, knowing he got everything what he needed before he leave his home, but before he leave his home, he going to do one final thing before he leave.

He got a piece of paper and heading toward his work, knowing that his work is small for average chipmunk size. He got his out his pen, from his pot hold and started to write down with his right hand, knowing he's right handed.

Dear Dave, Simon, Theodore and the girls.

I, Alvin Michael Seville, have decide to run away from him. For too long, thing I come up to me for the time being since the moment I'd arrive here when I first saw Dave, and our father before you make us official family when you adopted us, Dave. But, for now, I'm no longer you requiring son of yours. Here are few thing you need to know, in matter make that three thing I'd know about it.

First, what you said to me Dave since you spoke to me since yesterday when you said to me 'you are dead to me,' that word keep haunt me since yesterday, and now here I am, you no requiring son have decide to leave your home.

Second, Simon is very jealous plan to outsmart by thinking plan for this year summer holiday that Simon want to know my announcement from his jealously, that's why Simon is manipulate for taking the blame me, well not most of them exactly – anyway the reason what my summer announcement, I'd decided to Disneyland for honour my brother request, knowing we want to go there from his requesting order.

And thirdly, it is an honour for accepting me to be your family.

Your son,

Alvin Seville.'

That last paragraph when he using his fan signature, knowing he's main popular since he and his brothers were most popular band for very long time when their hits was truly success since they're unleashed their first album 'Witch Doctor,' and it was success before 'Christmas Don't Be Late.' But for now, he decide to leave his family, forever, knowing his family hate him from his wild excusive and his reckless behaviour, but he can't help it, knowing that his mysterious DNA have made him wild excusive, knowing Alvin is Alvin.

Once he done his farewell letter to the others when he fold a piece of paper and place into his bed and walk back toward his suitcase and his duffer bag and begin his run away from home, he quickly switch his bedroom night and carefully approach the stairs, knowing that Dave or Simon have somehow switch off the light knowing that the sun is slowly goes down and soon it's getting dark. Once he's arrive at the bottom of the stair and heading toward the front door, but before that he need something important to him and yet he know where it is. He quickly drop his bags and heading toward Dave's office, knowing he remember his airport passport when Dave hid when he spying on him knowing he remember where Dave puts them.

He quickly inside Dave's and remember the place where Dave's put them and yet he found in quick second. Dave hid their passport, was on his work desk draw where he found Dave's chocolate bar inside of those draw he found it. Once he found his passport and open and see Alvin Seville's face, his national number, his date of birth and everything it got from his passport. Once he got it and close Dave desk draw and quickly rush out from Dave's office and rush back toward the door and put his passport inside his duffer bag, for safe keeping.

Once he's got everything he needed and carrying his bag and his suitcase and open chipmunk door sizes door, made perfectly for Alvin, Simon and Theodore along with the girls, made them easier for them to get though in quick step, of course they can open regular door, but they're going to be very careful to open the door.

Once Alvin got his chipmunk sizes door and carefully pull his duffer bag and landing on the floor and also got out his suitcase and shut the door, slowly and carefully, thinking that house it very important to him when he having a final glimpse to see his home, knowing this is his home when Dave bought it long ago when Alvin, Simon and Theodore were babies and yet they're don't remember how they're entering Dave's house for some good reason at all. Once Alvin made his final look, with his corrupted guilt and despair inside from him and slowly close the door and made his journey so that his landing flight won't be delay or missing his first flight to move away from United States and end up in Britain for his new life.

10 minutes later . . .

A car quickly arrive back toward the Seville residence and inside that car it was Dave Seville along with his sons, Simon and Theodore Seville and the girls, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor Miller, knowing they're immediately hurrying since they're arrive back from school that they're can't sing without Alvin knowing they're going to unveil their song, knowing Alvin would have wanted to attract to many fans and getting the ladies he desiring. Dave quickly open his car door and hurrying toward his front door and quickly got his car in matter of hurrying knowing this is a quick urge since they're arrival at school.

10 minutes when they're arrive at their school, before they're entering the backstage when a halt comes by from their English teacher Mr Norris when he explain to them where is Alvin Seville, when a struggle take place on Dave enthusiasm knowing Alvin is grounded when they're come back when Mr Norris told Mr. Seville to get Alvin here or else they'll cancel their stage encore when the Principal come along to know what happen when Mr. Norris explain to her that Alvin Seville is not here in matter of speaking when the Principal told Dave to bring Alvin knowing they're can't start the show without him so Dave and the others quickly rush back to get Alvin before their sing out was due in 10 minutes.

Dave quickly got in the house and quickly switch on the light in the living room to see that Alvin is not here, but thankfully he wasn't here, so he must have struck in his room when he quickly rush up the stairs while Simon and the others are waiting for Dave comes out along with Alvin when they got out from their seat and decided to wait for him.

Dave is alright at the top of the stairs and quickly heading toward the boys' room knowing that his sons share the same bedroom knowing they're living together for quite some time when Dave knock at the door.

"Alvin," Dave call out to him. "Alvin, please we need you to get ready otherwise they'll cancel your performances," Dave hear no respond or any replied from Alvin when Dave exhale his mouth that Alvin fell asleep or taking a nap from his concerning, Dave is getting out of patience.

"Alvin, come on," he said to him. "Look, I know you hate school much as you know, beside, you love attracting many fans since your brothers are now business success since many fans love your song," until there is no respond to call when Dave is begin to worry to know is Alvin okay.

"Alvin?" Dave open the door to make sure he's in there, that he believe that Alvin is fast asleep or taking a nap from his concern theory. "Alvin?" he called to him once more. "Alvin, please get ready, we don't want to be late, knowing your performance is stated less than 10 minutes," until Dave reach out the light switch to see Alvin is still there. "Alvin, what are you. . ." he switch on the light ". . . doing?"

As Dave look at his sons' room and see nothing there, no Alvin in site. He probably guessing that Alvin in the bathroom to do his business like number one or number two from his concern opinion. He rubbing his hair in odd confusing to know why Alvin is sudden when he saw something on Alvin's bed. A fold piece of paper when he approach in odd confusing and garb it and open and read it, based on Alvin's hand writing. Until a shock by on him when he read it over and over like 5 times when he quickly panicking when he quickly rush out from the bedroom and rushing the downstairs in high speed when Simon and the others are very confusing to see Dave is panicking for some particular reason.

"Um, Dave," Simon said to him, "Are you feeling okay?" he ask him, knowing is begun worry when Dave rush toward the phone.

"Not now, Simon," Dave replied to him when he dial the number for few second until he got call respond when he heard a woman from the local reception centre.

"911, what is your emergency?"

Dave heard a woman voice from the national service line knowing this is an emergency hot line he dial.

"Hello, yes, my son is running away from home," he respond to the person on the emergeny hot line when a shock coming from Simon and the others that they couldn't believe their eyes that Alvin Seville is running away from home. Like for real?

"Did Dave say from what he said?" Jeanette couldn't believe from what Dave said.

"Alvin, running away from home!" Simon is also shock and exclaimed out that his brother running away from home without even notice.

Brittany on the other hands that she finding hard to believe that Alvin would do something that reckless stupidity that running away from home is getting him to trouble from what she concern about it.

"Oh come on," she said to them, knowing she find it hard to believe that Alvin is actually running away from him, "Alvin is getting more troubling that he pretending to running away so that he's getting a lot of attraction and supportive for all he care about it. Besides, he probably in out tree house, you know we can spend the night from there."

"Um, I hate to burst your bubble, Brittany," this time Eleanor said to her, regard from her minus conclusion. "But um . . . Our treehouse didn't switch on, when we are coming back to get Alvin, because when we arrive back our treehouse didn't switch on, knowing Alvin can make a mess, unlike last time," Eleanor never forget what happen last time when Alvin is making a mess, but that was long ago. "But this is real, Brittany, so snap out of it, nonsense, okay?" she almost yell out to her, knowing Eleanor is a tomboyish style.

"Um . . . Eleanor? That was kind of scarily from what you said here," Theodore almost scared himself to see Eleanor yelling.

"Sorry, Theo," she apologise to him, "but this is a serious matter, more likely a family matter from what I'd concern."

Brittany nervously laugh from what Eleanor on about. "Okay, you got it. I see it within your eyes that no way Alvin couldn't run away from home. And I know, Alvin is nothing more a self-pity from his reckless stupidity, oh yes-sir-y that Alvin Seville is nothing more playing his old trick, from my concern from what I know about," she laugh nervously when Eleanor fold her arm knowing that Brittany is Alvin feminine counterpart from what they're care about it when her nervously laugh when Dave step forward and said to her.

"I'm afraid this is no joke, Brittany," said Dave when Brittany turn around and look at him in completely upset. "Alvin DID run away from home."

"But why?" Brittany wants to know why Alvin is running away from home without no reason at all when Dave show her a fold paper and took it when she read it quickly, until her eyes are now become madder and madder when she look at Simon Seville. "You!"

She approach Simon and slap him really when the others gasp at her except Simon.

"You backstabbing chipmunk!" she yell at him when Jeanette took the paper from Brittany and read when a gasp take place on her.

"Brittany," Simon said to her, despite that his left cheek is red by Brittany, herself. "What is wrong with you?"

"What wrong with me?" she yell at him, continually to him. "You are the one who did something to do Alvin, when you told Dave of blaming and manipulation to him for his self-action that he didn't committed. You outta to be ashamed, yourself Simon, you dirty chipmunk that I know since we try to stop Alvin by using his earplug for hacking our call and now you delusion your own brother for the blame. How could you, Simon?"

"Wait," Dave is little confusing from what Brittany, "did does she mean stop Alvin using his earplug from what I'd hear about it?"

"Shut it, Dave," Brittany yell at her. "You too did something utmost foolish word you ever did said to Alvin."

"Wait, Dave is somehow involve with Alvin?" Eleanor is little confusing, knowing she thought something happen between Alvin and Simon and yet it involve Dave as well.

"He did," Jeanette confirm to her youngest sister when she give a fold paper that was written by Alvin in slight angry motive and Eleanor took it from Jeanette and read it, until she's finally understand what it mean that Simon and Dave DID do something with Alvin. That's why Alvin is feeling upset without no supported, when her blood is slowly boil from her.

"How could you, David Seville?" Eleanor almost yelling at him. "Telling Alvin is very harsh from what you said to him is unforgiveable from what you said."

"That part I do not like it," Jeanette said to him without using her anger voice when she fold arm together when she look back at Simon. "As for you, Simon. You accusing Alvin Seville to allow your jealousy on his announcement pick when he decided to pick Theodore request and yet you blame and jealous on Alvin."

Suddenly a brick lay on top of Simon that he made an error on Alvin when he wanted to know which announcement trip Alvin would pick and yet he have no idea that Alvin is using Theodore request, Disneyland, that one place Theodore wanted to go there, apart from Teddy Talk Land that Alvin and Simon hate it. But now he learn his own mistaken that he did something to his brother conclusion.

"I," he's voice is now speechless and complete stammer, "I . . . I didn't know that Alvin would make a confirming request to Theodore. But I . . . I thought that Alvin would choose something wild excessive and yet he decided to pick Theodore, request!"

"Yeah, right, Simon," Eleanor is very disappointed to him. "That was most foolish reckless plan you ever done."

"In others word, that me and you are over," Jeanette had enough on Simon determine relationship. "All these time that we thought something not right between you two and now we learn that you and Dave did something to him was unforgiveable. You sir are disgrace."

"But Jeanette," he whine out to him, "it was big misunderstanding said back, knowing I thought that Alvin would pick something cooler for a chance."

"Not going to happen," Jeanette clarified to him when she fold her arm, that Jeanette refuse to talk to him, while the girls is speaking to Dave, the Father to the boys.

"David Ross Seville," Brittany said to him official full name. "You are shame to yourself that naming Alvin, 'you are dead to me,' was not very nice to said to him."

"I know what I did," Dave know what she meant when he sigh out from his mouth. "Look, I shouldn't said something stupid to Alvin since yesterday. I shouldn't done that."

"Then why you said to him, Dave?" Brittany want to know including the others when the guilt written all over Dave, when he confess to him when he exhale out from his mouth.

"Alvin is difficult to look after him." He said to them, "Alvin said to me I'm going to soft from my concern knowing that I'm not fit as a father and yet he told about Miss Croner and Miss Miller, believing that Miss Croner is hard of hearing."

"She is, Dave," Eleanor clarified to him. "We're just found out that she's really hard of hearing and also she got a memory problem, knowing she got troubling memory."

"I didn't know that, I thought she was a nice lady," Dave have no idea from the beginning that Miss Miller was really hard of hearing when the gangs moaning at him from Dave's softness. "And also he said that Miss Miller is barely looking after you two while I'm away."

"Dave," this Simon said to him. "Miss Miller is hard looking after us, while you away. She always fell asleep in the couch or the sofa."

"He does have a point, Dave," Theodore have to agree with him that Miss Miller is barely looking after them.

"But I thought you like her?"

"For the recorded Dave," Simon clarified to him when he confess to him. "We may like her, but we don't like her."

Dave is now complete stammer from what the boys reaction when he give up when he scream out from his lungs when he cried out from his humanity and kneels down in front of them. "What have I done?" he confess to them. "I shouldn't slap him on the face since me and Alvin are having a row between us," until his voice is breaking up into sobbing. "I shouldn't slap him on the face."

Suddenly a shock comes though Theodore, along with the girls, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor are shock, very shock to learn that Dave did slap Alvin on the face except Simon who already know since he was there when Dave slap him real hard and call Alvin bad influence. Simon shouldn't stop him, knowing Dave was a good father, now he is not getting Father of the Year award when he slap one of his children.

Brittany couldn't believe her eyes that Dave slap Alvin on the face when she yelling at him.

"You slap, Alvin!" she yelling in high pitch knowing she is a chipmunk. "You could you David Seville, slap your own son was offensive abuse that you know it. Shame to yourself David Seville. Once the police, you better to explain, if they are here from my point of view."

"They are on their way," Dave replied to her in his guilt written that David Seville have learn his guilt and failed to be a dad and a carer to Alvin when he made a grave mistake when he said to Alvin on that day.

"You better be," Brittany glare at Dave from what he did to Alvin Seville, was Dave biggest mistake he ever committed and she started to hate him from what he did to Alvin.

* * *

 **That part when Dave learn his horrifying from what he did to Alvin was unforgiveable. Slapping Alvin on the face was offensive abusing to him since he said to him 'you are dead to me,' that part was very hurtful when Dave confess to the others except Simon who already know. Dave learn his own horror when he slap Alvin on the face was also his own undoing.**

 **This story: I decided to use Dave full name as David Ross Seville, name after Ross senior and Jr who created the Chipmunk well, Ross senior in the late 50s before his business went success, knowing it for children but sometime it can attract toward adult who admiring for them when they were a child in their youthful time, so yeah many children and adult who is a big fans of Alvin and the chipmunk.**

 **And yet Alvin Seville writing, now all series that incident that Alvin Seville is right hand, but he usually using his left hand throughout the entire series including the Alvin Show. Whether that Alvin can be right or left hand, or better yet he could have a rare genetic which I didn't know what it called that he using both hand to write, but in the new Alvin and the Chipmunk who can see that Alvin is defiantly right handed, but in Suck Toad and spying on Dave and Julie when he write down with his left hand. So, I believe or my theory that Alvin is right handed, knowing he mastering his rock star guitar, so that I believe that Alvin is defiantly right handed Chipmunk.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a short story that Alvin is on the national airport and fled his country, knowing this is his final goodbye to them and please don't tell me about my sentence, knowing it took me a while to come up this scene. so please, don't judge on my story and better yet, no rude comment on review statement. But for now, like I said the nest chapter is going to take a while in short paragraph story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the chipmunk**

 **Sorry I took so long, because I got something to take care off and this story is one of my original to make a redo version in different version. Trust me, I know my story. And yet, let me send a replied to one person who send to me.**

 **(Nicole/Guest): if you hearing this, I would like to say thanks and I have to say that was a funny comedy I've ever seen in my life. And yes you are very serious, but the truth I got a wirter block or coming up a better story to make more suitable. And also thanks for your support.**

 **(Guest) if you listen to hear guest or whatever your name is when I saw your review and I delete it that review. Let me give you an advise. Don't judge my writing, look at my profile to make you understand about my writing and native are 100% true, not falsehood, so keep it to your self do you understand Guest**

 **Anyway enjoy this story that this story is all Hades loose.**

Chapter 6: Final farewell to Alvin.

A coach bus have arrive at the National Airport in cleanse white in curvy blue line that's form a shape like wave with strong bold letter said American coach with random serial number plate on it. A coach bus has already stop at the front of the National Airport entrance when the side door is open when several people coming out toward the airport in blink of a hurry that they don't want to miss their flight like very important business trip or planning to travel across the world to explore many things like none other before they arrive back before or after college or even high school or middle school in September. Once the people got off the coach bus when Alvin is the last one who got out before the driver close the door before the drive make a move. He carry his duffer bag and his chipmunk size suitcase, made perfectly for him and his brothers when the company made perfectly for Chipmunk-family, including his friends, the girls, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor.

Once Alvin is already step up from the coach bus and look at the National Airport, knowing it huge and big for all people across the USA, knowing they want to explore across as such Europe, Asia, Africa and even South America to explore many cultrate that no human have never seen before in their life. As for Alvin, he's look for the European National, knowing the National Airport goes to Europe and Asia, depending on which he's going to be, he do remember some time ago when he was little when he was 5 years old when Dave and his brother went to France, when Alvin cause trouble and Simon and Theodore cause trouble as well, knowing they spend on holiday was an epic time, including the beach that he enjoy so much. Now, his time is almost over knowing that his family had enough on him when Dave slap him on purpose and also Simon blame jealousy when he manipulate Dave onto Alvin on purpose. He also remember from Julie that Alvin is quite a handful, knowing he's tougher to beat on him that Alvin Michael Seville is really is a handful boy. Once Alvin look at the National Airport and see one single aeroplane is slowly lift off that heading toward another country, somewhere in Europe from is theory when he begin his walk toward the National Airport entrance.

Once he's inside the National Airport and see so many people are waiting in lines for their traveling journey or relaxation journey, or even business trip holiday. Knowing all county for different time period, including his own country in different remote time period. Alvin is on a tight spot that he have no idea what to do next. He slowly got out his National Airport ticket from his duffer bag and yet knowing he saw so many people are in the queue and yet he don't know what to next, knowing he been there before in briefly remember since Dave got well organist and handle everything as he could. Alvin is 9 years old, knowing he been that airport before and yet he don't know what to do next since he got here. Alvin Michael Seville is on a tighter seclude, knowing this is his first time, inside the National Airport on his own without David Seville's guidance. Can Alvin get in the plane line or staying here and waiting for the next one for couple hours? The answer, he's not sure what do without David help.

* * *

Back in the Seville residence, Dave slowly shut the door after the police officers come in and explain everything what happen since Alvin have decide to run home from his families since he had enough with his family. Dave told them very detail on Alvin describe and his age when he told them, he's 9 years old. The officers want a photo on Alvin so that they will find him when Dave give him the photo of Alvin, wearing his favourite cap when the police are doing their best to find them, if someone is spotted him or saw elsewhere.

Dave couldn't believe his eyes that his cleverest son did something horrible to his brother, well, except that he and Alvin were always fighting and yet Simon use his jealous manipulation and use those words against Alvin against the blame that Alvin didn't committed and also that he did slap Alvin when he confess to the girls when they are all in shock except Simon who seen everything and the girls accusing David Ross Seville for hit his own child against parenting when Brittany shout at him that he try to forget those words Brittany said to him.

Once he's in complete stare at the door for 5 second and more when he approach back the living room and see Simon and Theodore sitting down on the couch including the girls who have their arm cross. They still wearing their suits and dress, knowing they're arrive back more than 10 minutes ago after the Dave phone the police when they come around to Alvin Seville in the middle of the night. The girls are not very happy since Dave and Simon did something horrible to Alvin, but no Theodore that he have no idea that Dave and Simon did something utterly foolish to Alvin since he heard that dreadful rowing between Dave, Alvin and Simon. That would explain why Dave refuse to talk about it yet and now he know why Dave doesn't want to talk about it, including his brother, Simon. Eleanor is supporting Theodore that he have no idea whatsoever that two Seville are big trouble from their commitment and also Jeanette have no further but to break up with Simon. Now the Seville are now facing their darkness hour that this family is now torn apart in deepest despair and ending up a blame.

"The police officers," Dave finally said to them from their minute's silence, "are doing what they can to find Alvin."

"They better be," Brittany replied to him, knowing she still angry with Dave Seville, knowing it was unforgiveable since she learn what Dave did to Alvin Seville.

"Look, can we go back the way it should to be?" Dave ask her, knowing he wanted to be normal as well. But Brittany doesn't buy it when she glare at him.

"Going back to normal?" Brittany said to him. "David Seville, you are the one who did something reckless to Alvin when you slap him on the face was illegally abuse from what you committed you did, so that we won't going back to normal."

"Look," Dave make a solemn rephrase to her. "I know I did something reckless to Alvin which it was unacceptable since what happen and yet you didn't tell me you guys hate Miss Miller and yet you don't like Miss Croner that much."

"Let rephrase to you David Seville," Eleanor said to him. "One: We try to speak to you and yet you didn't listen you were too busy in your office and secondly: you need to learn more about them David Seville, knowing Miss Croner is very hard of hearing and yet she got memory problem and yet she does need a special care to look after her. And yet Miss Miller is barely looking after us, well beside Simon and Theodore, when they told us she fell asleep in sofa couch while you away."

Everyone nod to Dave, knowing Eleanor does have a point that Miss Miller usually fell asleep while the others watching boring old film, including some documentary about animal wildlife that they don't fully understand except Simon, who's fully understand about everything that's why Simon is the Smart of the Family, when Dave come home from his late work when Miss Miller work up from her long resting and explain to him, everything is okay when she said to him.

Dave Seville, father of three triple sons, now learn that Miss Miller is barely looking after them and yet he didn't know Miss Croner is hard of hearing and she got memory problem when the girls explain to him from their confession statement when Dave is still remain is guilt in sorrow in despair.

He exhale from his nose and make a suggestion to them about everything. "Look, guys. I understand that you don't like her, which I didn't know one thing about her as usual that I thought she was a nice old lady from my concern and yet you tell me about it. Once Alvin is coming, I'll apologise to him for everything I'd committed and then we'll make a new leaf from the beginning so that I'll rearranged everything, so that everything will go back to normal."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Dave," Eleanor halt him, knowing something is not right. "Back to normal? Is that what you going to say, back to normal? Honestly Dave, you to recalibrate those words from what you have spoken about it."

"Yeah," Brittany agree with her youngest sister, "back to normal is not so normal as it once to be."

"I thought it was the right thing to do," Dave said to them that he thought normal was his only opinion.

"Guess again, Dave," this time Jeanette said to him when she too fold her arm together when she solemn angry with him and Simon. Leaving Dave very confusing.

"Your words with Alvin is not very unacceptable since the moment you slap him," Eleanor reschedule to him from his consultation. "Admitted Dave, if you are good father, you should know right about now."

Dave make a sudden realise from what the girls said that being normal is making the same thing as usual and yet trouble have again since Alvin making so much trouble like, well, many thing since he lost count how many time Alvin did that make him helpful child chipmunk he can be. Dave should listen to the others without noticing when he got so many important work he got to like meeting with his boss about making sounding music, very important meeting with important director and also sound director wanted good advice music for their film career. And yet he remember, briefly, when Theodore told him about music box when he didn't know he's giving it to a Principal from their school, well, thanks to the principal about everything when she told him about Theodore kindness and also remember when he almost yelling at him about their wild weekend, which he did apologise to him at the end. And also he lied to Julie that he doesn't like theatre knowing he doesn't really like so much, which he didn't tell her about lying to her about the theatre, which he's going to for the time being. Once Dave learn the truth from his sorrow guilt, he don't know what to do.

"What can I do?" he said to her. "Alvin shout out to me that I'm not fit to be their father, knowing I did adopted you three when the social service comes along with a paper and everything to make your illegal father and also your protective guardian."

"We know that Dave," Simon finally said to him. "You told us everything, you possible," when he exhale his mouth from his point of views. "Besides you shouldn't slap Alvin on purpose. I wish I stop this madness and yet you pushing too far since what happen. Face it Dave, you going too soft for being kind, gentle person. Giving up, David, you need to a man, stop acting like a soft baby-like person."

"I'm not a baby-like person," he whine and shout to Simon. "I'm just very over protective you guys, well except you need a personal space from my concern notice. But, I just looking after you, since I read a letter from your mother to look after you two."

Dave clearly said to Alvin, Simon and Theodore when their mother Vinny to look after them, since the Great Winter have upon them when Vinny aka. Veronica, her real name knowing Vinny was just a nickname from their concern notice. Simon and Theodore remember when they looking for her before they reach their 9th Birthday in mid-April Spring when they searching for, until they found their mother Vinny. But she didn't told them about their family name so that she decided to keep it as a secret without revealing their family name when she agree to Alvin, Simon and Theodore adopted family name. They did found their mom and spend some time for their 9th Birthday for having their cake and yet present they adore present so much when Dave give them a new Baseball glove for Alvin, a brand new book for Simon and new cooking produce for Theodore and yet their greatest gift is their biological mother they ever wanted for their Birthday dream. But that was couple months, before the family chaos step in.

Theodore is remain to quiet and yet he's very upset that Alvin is running away from home when he don't know that Dave, his adopted father, did something horrible to Alvin when he slap him on purpose. He may be utterly despair since this family is now ruining, but still he wondering when the police will searching of Alvin when he ask Dave.

"Will the police will find Alvin?" Theodore ask him, knowing he's very despite to reunite with his older brother.

"They will search Alvin in every town," Dave replied to him. "They will search every people to know where Alvin is, hoping he'll come back in one piece, and then everything will go back to normal."

Eleanor scoff at him when she roll her eyes from Dave ignorance. "Again with the normal, Dave. Alvin will never to talk ever again, like, I don't know weeks or months or even years from my notice opinion. Face it, Dave: you need to re-education yourself about all the thing you committed."

"What must I do?" Dave ask her, knowing he got a tight spot.

"Find your own salutation from your recommendation," she said to him in firmly answering. "Knowing Alvin will be very upsetting from what you have done and yet find your own path would make thing would difficult to you. So I'd suggesting that retrace your following step so that you are ready to apologise to Alvin."

"And if they don't find Alvin," Jeanette add on.

"We will never talk to you ever again," Brittany thirdly add on, as a threatening demand to Dave that if the police don't find Alvin, they'll never talk to him ever again.

David Ross Seville, son of his father, Ross Daniel Seville and his mother Janice Sarah Seville is up for a task to retake his past from his parenting class since his 'tutor' have taught him everything about becoming a parents and managing with kids have to retake the past and into the future to make thing right, if the police have found Alvin so that he will be ready to fully apologise to Alvin. And also Simon will full apologise to Alvin from his jealous manipulation, so that everything will go back to 'normal.'

* * *

Unfortunately, it was too late for Dave and the others. Back at the National Airport, where Alvin Seville is sitting down on an aeroplane near the window to see the better views from him.

Back in the station that he got slightly confusing to know what to do next, knowing he been there before with Dave and the others. He briefing remember that Dave did everything while he and his brothers are standing behind him while the receptionist and Dave to make sure everything is well secure before they got in. And now, he got really confuse to know what to do next since the moment he arrive at the National Airport. He didn't know what to do when a security person comes along and said to him that he thought he got lost or something when Alvin explain about how to get in an aeroplane when security person explain to him to go to the receptionist so that she'll explain everything how to get in when Alvin thanking him when he quickly run toward the receptionist, knowing it very short queue when Alvin is in next in line.

The receptionist that Alvin think about it, did an amazing job and yet explain to him about everything before he got in and he have to the security to see any dangerous object he got inside his duffer and his suitcase. He remember when Dave said to him about security that many people across the world got dangerous weapons are very illegal for bring them, so that they'll arresting them for bring illegal weapons. He did pass the security checking knowing they got the metal beam to detect any hint of metal on him, and thankfully he didn't have any trace of metal on him. His duffer bag and suitcase are 100% okay that he didn't bring any metal object or other dangerous value from him, so that everything is well intact for Alvin so that he can get in on an aeroplane and know which terminal number he'll need to find. And thankfully he did.

Once Alvin is already inside an aeroplane, while the pilot is flying toward Europe in Britain, knowing it take more than an hour to get there, knowing the planet Earth is very huge and massive. His duffer bag and suitcase are safety secure when he approach inside an aeroplane when flight assistant tell him which seat and he need, right next toward the views to get a better views to see so many lights that shine like a diamond.

Once Alvin look at the main city that his eyes are tears, knowing he won't coming back at all, knowing his family doesn't want him, anymore since his family had enough on Alvin reckless behaviour from his selfish attitudes, knowing Alvin can cause so many trouble that he couldn't help it that something inside from him that makes him troublemaker. Once Alvin look graze at the viewer windows while few tears coming down from his eyes, that Alvin Seville is leaving the country.

"Goodbye, everyone," he said to himself, knowing his family are at the award ceremony. "I'll miss you." And with that Alvin Seville is no longer member of the Seville's family while an aeroplane take him to his new home; Britain.

* * *

 **I know it short paragraph story, but the true is that it was usually from Part 5 in my chapter, but I'd decided to make it shortly from my point of views.**

 **Yes, Dave learn from his mistake by accusing his son and give him a slap when the girls said to him about 'normal.' Being normal is fatally mistaken or everything well in perfect will lead a same path yet again. But that was happen to all human being, normal and get thing straight as possible, some of them have decided to make a new leaf to get rid from their old path and into a new one to make it more affair. My story in this chapter about hurt, confront and emotional in despair and also family as well.**

 **This story got some hidden Easter words that those who didn't see I will tell. Remember that scene when I type 'David Ross Seville, son of his father, Ross Daniel Seville and his mother Janice Sarah Seville . . .' well those name are name after that Ross Daniel Seville and Ross' David middle name is name after Ross Senior and Ross Jr. Ross Senior who created Alvin and the Chipmunk in 1958 same year as Michael Jackson which it confirm. Janice Sarah Seville is name after Janice Karman, Ross Jr partner and mother of her two children Michael and Vanessa which she got roughly in 1979 or 1980 from my point of view. So yeah I use those name as a cameo name knowing that Ross Jr who own the company was inherit by his father and Janice are Co-owner of the production as well. So yeah it is just a cameo name person I'd decided to make more interesting.**

 **So anyway, Dave and his family have failed that Alvin is on an aeroplane, the truth I don't know much about National Airport, so I'd just guess from my concern opinion and also how to get in, is something I'm NOT sure about either. That I know there is a National Airport in America that led to different countries which it true from my concern notice. But Alvin is now leaving America and arrive into his new life in Britain. But don't worry will return to America when my chapter is time is right of me, so that Alvin will reunited with his family.**

 **Anyway the next chapter is going to take a while, that the Seville are facing their sorrow despair.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

 **Wow, its been few weeks, since I type this latest new chapter. Huh. That was the first or was more or something? I don't know, I'd can't remember how long was it, knowing I work so hard on this chapter for weeks, knowing I'd hard so work to make it, right. So anyway, here is my newest chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Oh, and one more thing, I wanted to say thanks for SpyroDragonTime for coming up an excellent on my latest story since I'd continually type down on my story. So really big thanks to SpyroDragonTime for coming up an excellent. So thanks to him and give credit to him. So for now, enjoy this latest chapter stories**

Chapter 7: Thing are not so good at the Seville

(Warning: this chapter contain muscular attraction and also slapping)

It's morning and thing are good in Seville's house that the boys and Dave didn't get their sleep well since Alvin running away from home when Dave slap him from his accusing crime and yet Simon use his manipulation game to blame on Alvin for not knowing which planning trip they wanted to go. Instead his plan was a major backfire when he learn from his mistaken. The Chipettes went back to their treehouse home, knowing they living right next door as guest, knowing their good friends to Alvin, Simon and Theodore and excellent father-like figure to Dave Seville. Now the girls are not happy with Dave consultant when he slap Alvin on purpose and yet Simon blame on Alvin, when Jeanette have no choice but to dump him for good.

Dave didn't get enough sleep, his eyes were red and see bit of hair on his chin and his side cheek, knowing he been though tonight. He's still wearing his suit and tie since he and his sons along with the girls are taking them to the school for the award session for the unveil on their latest song for this week album since the chipmunks and the Chipettes sing out at the record producer before Alvin is making their front cover album for them. And now, he blame himself and lose his son, his second oldest son, Alvin is gone forever.

Dave should listen to the others advice that Miss Miller is barely looking after them and yet Miss Croner is very hard of hearing and sometime losing his memory that he have no idea as well. He just wanted Alvin to be a perfect normal boy, instead he's ending up trouble, well not all the time since he accusing with. Dave learn his mistaken for a long time, like listen to his mother advise about rising them probably, before end up heap of trouble for failing to look after his own foster sons kids before he agree to adopted them, knowing all three of them are excellent handful before he decide to let them to be an independent chipmunks, knowing they can look after themselves.

David Ross Seville is now sorrowing in despair for losing his son. He rose up from his bed and got up and ending toward Dave's bathroom and look at his bathroom mirror and see his face is slightly pale and his hair are slightly mess up, knowing he haven't been sleeping since all night, waiting for the police comes along, hoping to have any news to know where Alvin went so that he can fully apologise to him for everything for the past years since he look after him since he was a baby. But he remember from the girls' advice. Being normal is not a good thing, knowing that normal won't change everything, whence Dave look at the bathroom mirror.

"Maybe the girls' right," he said to himself. "Being normal is not the way it should be," when he moan out. "I should've listen to the others advice about them, that Miss Miller and Miss Croner. I thought they're nice people when I met them when I move here when the boys were babies in their time," he exhale out from his mouth. "Oh, I wish I could make thing right to you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't slap you on purpose, knowing I shouldn't do that."

"Dave?"

Dave is shock from his surprise that he almost got a heart attack when he quickly turn around and see a female who roughly same age as Dave with long, dark brown hair that wear in braided ponytail, green eyes, light colour and wear light purple long-sleeved button-up shirt with tight blue jeans with red lipstick with matching fingernail polish on her. Dave know who she is, Julie, Dave close friend in the neighbourhood who support him about how to raise his sons in more mature and yet how to handle to them as well. Dave is very surprise to see her again when she approach him.

"Oh sorry," she apologise to him. "I didn't mean to stale on you."

"That's okay," he accepted her apologise. "It just I didn't get enough sleep since what happen."

"Of course Dave," she understand that she learn what happen to Alvin when he running away from him, when Julie look upon Dave's face. "Oh my Dave, you ever so pale since I look upon you."

"I haven't slept it in," Dave replied to her. "I'm waiting for the police to come around, hoping with any news on Alvin whereabouts."

"I understand you miss him," Julie said that she learn the news from Dave that Alvin is running away, knowing she stood by him. "And yet, I learn what happen to Alvin when the girls told me. Is it true, that you slap him on purpose?"

Dave close his eyes for few second and reopen them and he said. "Yes, I did slap him, Julie."

"Oh Dave," she very surprised and slightly well speechless to hear from him when she learn a dreadful news. "I shouldn't do that to Alvin. All parents shouldn't slap their own kids, knowing it abusing offending that you shouldn't slap on your kids and you know it."

"I know I shouldn't done that," Dave agree on her. "Maybe I got the wrong side that I shouldn't slap Alvin on the face knowing I said too much and yet said someone worst."

"What did you said to him?" Julie ask him.

"You are dead to me," he replied out to her in front of his own Alvin when a shocking gasp take place on Julie when she cover her mouth with both hands.

"Dave," she exclaimed to him, "you shouldn't said something to your son. He's nine years old, you shouldn't said to him that was unforgiveable."

"I shouldn't said to him. I-" he grunt at in pain, "I wanted Alvin to be a normal polite chipmunk boy, knowing you said to me as a handful child."

"He is a handful child, David," Julie said to him. "Alvin is Alvin. Knowing he couldn't help it, knowing he's wild and reckless son of yours. Knowing Alvin is having some fun."

"I know," Dave said to her, again. "Besides, I mean Alvin is my son and I love him knowing Alvin is my foster son since I adopted him and his brothers were they were pups/babies when you told me some advice about rising them to be independent chipmunk, knowing how to take care of themselves, like you know giving them some space on their own personal time."

"I know," she said to him. "And also the girls told me that if the police found Alvin, you suggest everything will go back to normal," she scoff at him. "Really, Dave? Normal? Is that the best way you come up with?"

"Well I thought it is the only way to be a family again?" Dave is slightly stammer to her when she didn't buy when she cross her arm together. "Okay fine, it was a very bad idea from what I said it. I mean I'm just worried on Alvin, that he could lonely, scared, knowing Alvin hare being alone, it one of this greatest fear, including needle when he was small when I take him for getting injection, knowing Alvin and Theodore hate and fear on injection needle."

"Oh yes," Julie remember quite clearly what happen when the boys were small when Dave said to her. "I remember when Theodore or was it Alvin bitten one of the doctor on his behind that feeling sore for about a week?"

"Actually I'd got confuse to know which who bit one of a doctor," Dave said to him, knowing he got very confuse to know which one who bitten a male doctor before a female doctor who helping them. "That part I'd got very really confusing."

Julie softly giggle at him from Dave's funnies. "Anyway, I just wondering to see how's Simon and Theodore are coping without his brother."

"It's not so good," he replied to her.

"What do you mean?" Julie is not sure what she going about it before Dave said to her, when Julie halt him when she said to him. "On second thought, why don't you take a shower to wash yourself a bit, so that you can explain to me what happen so that I can make you some breakfast, is that okay to you?"

"Well, I am a bit peckish," Dave admitted to her, knowing he haven't eat anything since Alvin running away from home.

"Splendid," she cheer to him. "Now get undress, while I'm making breakfast for you and your sons to make thing right," she begin her leaving toward outside Dave's personal bathroom when she shut the door so that Dave can take a shower.

Julie is walk out from Dave's bedroom and yet decided to check on Simon and Theodore before she make breakfast for them. She approach their bedroom, the Boys' room, their personal mancave when Alvin remember correctly that this The Boyzone, when she laugh out that their room is The Boyzone, but she have to admitted this is their personal territory, knowing the boys need some extra space for the time being. Once she enter Simon and Theodore's room and see Simon and Theodore are sitting in their separate beds. Theodore is resting on his bed, avoiding Simon while Simon is doing the same thing as in his own bed. They both still wearing their smart suit in their favourite colour and both are deeply bad in shape. Julie have never seen Simon and Theodore is becoming avoidable knowing they lose Alvin is the only lead singer in the boys band called Alvin and the Chipmunks. Julie should do something when she approach them and said to them.

"Simon? Theodore?"

Both ignore Julie welcoming greeting when she approach Theodore bed and said to him. "Hey, Theodore are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," he replied to her quietly without seeing her nor Simon.

"What's wrong Theodore?" she ask him. "I know you miss your brother, a lots. Knowing you two are simple close brother, knowing Alvin is sticking by to you."

"It not, Alvin, I'm not talking about it," he misjudge her when he clarified to her.

"What do you mean exactly?" she rubbing Theodore back, as support to him.

"It's Simon," he answer out to her.

"Oh," she finally understand what the girls mean since they told her yesterday night. "Yes, the girls told me about it. I know Simon did something wrong, was his own mistake that he shouldn't do that from his consulate."

"Maybe he shouldn't keep his big mouth shut," Theodore said back to her, when Julie is shock that Theodore shouldn't said those words, knowing Theodore is sweet and innocent and he also very kind and yet he never those words in front of her.

"Theodore, that wasn't very nice to say in front of your brother," Julie said to him when Theodore finally rose himself up in front of Julie that his eyes are very tried and slightly pale on him that he haven't eaten anything since what happen to his brother.

"Well, maybe that Simon shouldn't done to Alvin," he almost yell out to her. "He ruin a perfect family vacation to allow us which holiday we're go to and yet Simon ruin a perfect moment on Alvin decision."

"And which holiday did he pick?"

"He's decided to go Disneyland on my request," he replied out to her when a shock come by on her. "That's right, Simon ruining our summer holiday vacation this years that he ruining everything."

Until Simon had enough Theodore when he rose up and yell to Theodore. "For the last time," he rephrase to him, "he didn't know he's going to choose your request!"

Julie look at Simon that he too haven't sleep and yet he too is slightly pale as well that both haven't eaten at all. When an argue take place.

"Oh really? You seem all so perfect that you wanted to know which place Alvin would have decided and yet you ruin it."

Simon moan out on Theodore inner action. "For the last time Theodore: I didn't know that Alvin would choose your request and yet, it's my fault for blaming on Alvin. I mean how many time did I did to Alvin?"

"A few," Theodore answer out to him, despite his numbness, but he's pretty good remembering thing. "I try to count how many time that Simon blame on Alvin, before that would have happen."

"Oh, right," Simon rubbing his arm as the sign of guilt, knowing Theodore does have a point.

"And also you trying to make thing right since you did was unforgiveable since you did to Alvin," Theodore continuation speak to him. "You two are supposed to be brothers, knowing you two are stood by to each other and yet both of you are having different rowing very time."

"Theodore," Simon said to him from his misjudging. "Me and Alvin are always rowing for couple of time that Alvin is trying to make thing right, and you know it. Knowing Alvin is make belief from his imagination like the time he believe that Miss Croner is a thief which she wasn't a thief? And also he cause so many trouble in school which he accidently cause the fire sprinkler."

"Actually it was my balloon who cause the fire alarm since what happened that's what happen," Theodore misread on Simon, knowing he was there in school to rehearse what happen that Alvin and Brittany were having a massive row between those two, knowing Alvin and Brittany got love/hate relationship.

"Oh," Simon didn't notice since what happen in school, "I didn't see that coming."

"Didn't see that coming?" Theodore almost yell out to him again. "Simon, you always didn't see that coming since the moment you use your manipulation voice to confuse Dave and yet you ruin a perfect vacation so that Alvin could choose our perfect for this summer holiday and you ruin it."

Simon have to admitted from Theodore words that he does have a point, that he thought Alvin would choice something excited wild holiday from his hunch theory and yet his theory got it all wrong that Alvin is choosing on Theodore request knowing Alvin love to see Disneyland knowing Alvin love Disney film when he was small such as Robin Hood, 101 Dalmatian, Finding Nemo, Aladdin and few more that Alvin love Disney's Film for the time being. Simon love to see Disneyland as well, knowing he love Walt Disney ideal to create such wonderful imagination he created. He would love to see Mickey Mouse and the other character as well. Knowing he would dream to see in person. But now, Simon Seville ruining a perfect family vacation.

Julie have come up with a solution on them, knowing those two are supposed to be brothers when she said to them. "Now, now," she shush them, knowing the family is falling apart. "You guys are very hungry since you didn't eat well. Tell you what," she making a suggestion them, "why don't clean yourself up a bit, so that I can make you some breakfast, knowing you guys are very perish, how about that?"

Eventually both of them, Simon and Theodore understood to Julie without saying a few words to her they got out from their bed, knowing she does have a point knowing they're very hungry including Dave as well, since what happen to this family is now torn apart since what happen is going to be very hard to make thing right once again. She watch Simon and Theodore heading outside their bedroom and heading toward the bathroom, avoiding their eyes contact to them, knowing those two are hate each other for now on, knowing Julie is on a tight schedule to help the family again and it's going to take a while to sort out a bit.

Once Julie is heading out to make some breakfast for them when she went down the stairs and see some lovely photo of the boys in their funny face which it make her laugh to see those photo on Simon and Theodore is making funny and also once she's fully downstairs, she saw another of the boys are laying down on the grass as a bird-eye views and see three separate photo of Alvin is making funny faces like Simon and Theodore did. Julie love them, knowing the boys got no mother of their own so Julie is semi-mother like figure to them, except she didn't know that Dave, the boys and the girls met Vinny, the boys' biological in Eagle Peek for their birthday on April the 14th. Knowing that it an official date of birth, when Dave said to her long ago, knowing those two are good friends to each other, knowing their good neighbour to each other.

Julie love Alvin so much, knowing he is quite a handful since she told Dave about Alvin handful during his spare and her time. She's know what happen since the girls told her yesterday about what happen is unforgivable since Dave and Simon did something reckless to Alvin. Once she look at the photo, she approach the kitchen and make some breakfast for Dave and the others.

It take over 5 minutes since Julie make some delicious breakfast she's making to them. She's bunch of pancakes with melted butter on top of it with few toast with butter and also cup of milk for Simon and Theodore and nice cup of tea for Dave. Once everything is well sort it for them and yet Dave and the others didn't come the stairs knowing something is right, when she heading toward them, knowing something is not right on them. Once she approach up the stairs and knock on Dave's room she said to him.

"Dave?" she said to him with no respond from him. "Dave, your breakfast is ready," until no respond to him when she open the door. "Dave, please come on, you need something to eat," once she open the door and he saw Dave, sitting on his bed with wet towel that surround his weight, knowing he take a shower with wet hair as prove that he did take a shower.

Julie is secretly brushing to see Dave slightly strong muscular on him, knowing he putting on some weight, but of course she doing it for a friend who's in danger. She walk inside his Dave said to him.

"Dave?" She quickly clear his throat on Dave's muscular from what she seem today. "You need something to eat to regain yourself," she sitting down Dave's bed and see great saddest on him, knowing he miss so much when she exhale on her. "I understand you miss you Dave. The police are doing what they can to find him. I know he's upset, scared and lonely, knowing it is Alvin greatest weakness that he hate the lonely part. Please Dave, get some eat. I'm sure they'll do what they can to find him."

Until Dave said something out in mutter word that Julie cannot understand what Dave said. "I shouldn't slap him on purpose."

"Excuse me?" Julie is slightly solemn confusing from what Dave said.

"You heard me!" he almost yell out to her. "I shouldn't slap Alvin in the first place. What if he's right, that I'm a terrible father to Alvin, knowing he didn't raise them well? I shouldn't listen to the others from the beginning, I mean I shouldn't listen to Theodore advice about the music box before it went missing and yet leaving their house, yet I didn't know they whine out. Maybe the others was right, I was getting too soft to be a father."

Until Julie give Dave hard full time slap to his face on his left cheek when Dave currently fall down onto his bed that his cheek is slightly red, when he slightly rubbing when he look at Julie is fear to see Julie bitter angry.

"You see, Dave." Julie said to him when she cross her arm together. "That would what happen to Alvin and you know it. You are not a terrible father, you are too good with the boys, knowing the boys love you, knowing you are good father to them. Sure that you didn't pay an attention to Theodore about a music box as a kind gift to his principal of the school. And yet you slightly overheard from the boy inner whine and their anger impression that you decided to move from you're over spoken. Dave, whatever you heard from them, is you're misspoken from your over confidence and your over baring."

"Then why did you slap me on purpose?" Dave demand and ask her, that she have no idea why Julie slap him whatever reason.

"To talk to you some sense," she answer out to him, knowing Dave is still river of despair. "Look, I understand that you got way more trouble since Alvin can create mischief and cause illness effect on you. I mean, you won't understand that the boys are trying to tell that Miss Miller and Miss Croner characterise on them. Surly you must know their personal life and their medical problem they having."

"Well, my sons did say that Miss Croner is slightly hard of hearing," Dave said to her.

"True," Julie agree with him, knowing Croner speak high nonsense that she couldn't understand what's on about it. "Either way, listen to you kids so that you will understand."

"I thought that, when you said that they needed some space?" he rephrase to her when he remember that his boys needed some space.

"True," she replied to him, about everything she's know about. "But Dave, since you told me that the boys needed you, so that they'll be ready to need some space of their own personal time when they got older. And worst them all: that the boys need a lovely father that need love and support on them, knowing they still love you for the time being. And yet you end in heap of despair since you committed from what you, was not the way as all parents did."

"It just one fatal mistake that's all," he said to her from his misread, but Julie still remain folding her arm together that she didn't buy it. "Okay, fine I was pretty angry from my time that I shouldn't done something reckless was unforgiveable and so what?"

"So, if the police did found Alvin, so that you go to the drawing board," she recommend to him from his misguidance, "for all the hate that within you and yet you did spend some quality time with Alvin and talk thing right, not being a perfect normal family."

Dave have no else to say, knowing Julie was right, in fact everyone was right that Dave wanted to be a perfect normal father to raise perfect normal children not chaotic and madness that drove him insane. What he should do, pay an attention to someone who else about raising, he did pass his childcare course before he agree to adopted because the truth is on Dave that he got far more difficult and yet couldn't cope how to raise them before his parents come along and taught Dave everything they know about it how to raise babies before he got to the Childcare Course and yet he pass for the past weeks before he become a proud father to them, before he'll adopt them to be their official adopted father to them for the past nine years.

Once Julie look at him when she said to him. "Now, come on," she told him like a mother. "Get dress and having some breakfast before it go cold," and then she walk away from him and his bedroom while Dave is deeply surprise to see Julie ill-temper when she slightly storm out from his bed and yet this is the first to see this.

Once Julie storm out from Dave's when she deeply calm down from his anger impression and remain claim without breaking a single sweat on them. She thought what happen to the boys, and yet she briefing heard from them that it coming from the bathroom when she quickly it and hearing some voice like arguing from their lots of commotion from what she make of it that Simon and Theodore are having argument from what she heard from them.

* * *

"Look," Simon said to his brother Theodore while both are still in the bathroom, "whatever I did it was a big mistake, since I didn't know which Alvin would choice and yet I didn't know he's going to pick Disneyland from your request."

"If you ever started of this whole manipulation started, otherwise we won't go there," Theodore replied to him and yet his voice is almost yell out to him.

"Okay, yes, I did make some faulted during what happen," he admitted from his stander confession. "But the point is that; Alvin can cause mischief since in school for all his troubling since he did and ending up in the detention hall."

"You forget that Alvin save you from those bullies," Theodore replied to him about what happen in school from those school bully, "since Derek and his friends have push so far since your special glasses that you wore before Dave give you a replacement since Alvin accidently broken it on purpose. And also do you remember Nathan?"

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Well Nathan keep stealing my lunch money and taken my food away from me when Alvin did manage to stop him before Nathan got expelled when Alvin in hospital that he almost broke a rib," Theodore answer out to him about what happen few months ago when Alvin and Nathan are having a beat down when Nathan quickly throw Alvin onto the ground when Alvin slightly got disadvantage, when he slightly knock out Nathan before the Principal come along and several teachers as well to know what's going on when Theodore explain to them that Nathan is keep stealing his lunch money and also bully some others student when the Principal and several teachers saw that Nathan punch and kick Alvin on chest in severe pain before he end up in the hospital for 3 weeks.

"Oh right," Simon is started to remember what happen in school when that bully Nathan, before he got expelled.

"And also since Alvin took so many blame, just protect me and you," Theodore continually add on. "He's our brother and now he's run away, all because of you."

"Look," Simon finally got guts to speak to him, "Alvin does take a blame a lots, well, not all of them since Alvin didn't do it. And yes, he is our brother, knowing we still love him."

"Love him?" Theodore is not comfortable from what Simon said to him. "Since when you love him? You and Alvin are always rowing each other's for the time being, like the time when you decided to get new poster and couch when he got his own room, in the basement when he done so many chores for the time being?"

"That was some time ago," he replied out and moan out at the same time. "Look, I was jealous when Alvin pick out the longest straw, when Dave pick an announcement from those who got the longest straw. And yet I didn't know, Dave is going to slap him on purpose! Honestly, Theodore, I thought you are the sweet, cute, innocent youngest brother we have had?"

"True," Theodore correcting to him about his profile detail. "But, I'm also very upset and angry at the same time. Knowing, I don't trust some people who did something horrible one of the others."

"Well, I shouldn't done that, knowing our holiday got ruin," Simon yell out to him. "If I didn't do that so that Alvin won't running away from him!"

Outside from the bathroom, Julie won't never expected to see Simon and Theodore are having a row, about Alvin and their perfect summer holiday and end their plan is now ruining, that Simon using his manipulation voice onto Dave and used it against Alvin, since the girls said to her about what happen, was now in total in shatter in chaos that Alvin is now no longer at home.

She could stop Dave for hitting Alvin was not the way of the parents shouldn't done to slap their own kids in abuse stage. Now the Seville in emotional in despair that Simon is upset in guilt, Dave is now despair and Theodore is not so cute and kind, polite Chipmunk anymore.

She too feeling guilty, but she's very upset from what she learn what happen was not very nice. Once she slowly exhale quietly without the hearing it when she quickly open it when Simon and Theodore look upon her, that they didn't she standing outside the bathroom. Was she hear everything from what they spoken about it?

They're not sure, once Julie said to them. "I didn't stale you," she apologise to them. "But your breakfast is not ready, knowing you are very hungry since you haven't eaten anything, so I made you some breakfast if you need."

"Breakfast?" Theodore couldn't resisted to have some food, knowing he is very hungry for time being. He alright wash his face to get rid of the dirt and jump down, knowing they are three separate stool in three each separate bathroom sinks they're using as their own.

He quickly rushing toward outside the bathroom, while he Solomon discarded his tie and his smart suit jacket onto the floor and heading toward the bedroom for getting dress, as usually.

Julie love the impression on Theodore knowing he couldn't resisted on food, that he addicted to it when she smile upon him, when she look Simon Seville and see the guilt from him, knowing that Simon did something to him when she approach him and support him when she kneel down to him when Simon speak to her.

"I guess you learn what happen since last night, haven't you?" Simon said to her, knowing the look upon her can tell the different from it.

"Yes," she reply out to him. "The girls told me everything what happen since yesterday night that Alvin is running away from home. Simon, that wasn't very nice to use your jealous against your brother for announcement vote."

"I thought that Alvin would pick something wild from his mad entertainment?" Simon legally suggesting, knowing his calculation was 100% safe measure, it wasn't that his mastermind is nothing more. "Until I'd mess up, big time that Jeanette and I broke up from my jealous action on Alvin, knowing he mess big time."

Julie nod to him, knowing that Alvin can be quite a handful to him.

"And yet," Simon add on. "I also broke the perfect family vacation for this year and now it ruin that Theodore hate me, Jeanette refuse to talk to me since we broke off right now and yet the Brittany refuse to talk to me."

Julie exhale out from his mouth, knowing she understand the feeling since Logan's father running away from home when Logan was 2 years old that she and her husband are having a row between those two was highly unforgiveable before and after Dave come along as support friend that they needed.

"I know it upset you Simon," she said to him and hug him as Simon did the same as well, when they let go for few second. "Besides, if the Police found him, you need full-time apologise so that Alvin won't forgive you."

"Probably not, actually," Simon replied to her, knowing Alvin won't speak to him, if the police found him.

"Well, give him some time, so that he'll make up to you, knowing you two are brothers," Julie make firmly suggestion. "And brothers is always stick by to each other, knowing you two are slightly close relationship when Dave told me, knowing that you two are getting along," until a smile upon Simon's face as Julie did the same. "Now, come on, get dress," she told as a nice friendly motherhood, "knowing you are getting hungry that you haven't since lately. So I make something a bit extra for all of you when you come down the stairs."

"Oh boy," he exclaimed when he quickly jump down from the stool and quickly rushing toward his room to get change, while Julie remain smile to see Simon overjoy. But still, she very worry on Alvin, knowing he will be upset, lonely and scared and worst them all, hunger. That she's wondering that did Alvin have something to eat, before the worst yet to come. Either way, she's not sure what that Alvin did some food, but she could ask Dave, once everyone is having some breakfast to regain their strength before she can tell about problem solving, so that she can understand what's right and what is not right. When everything is sort it.

She walk out from the bathroom and heading toward the stairs and down the stairs to make sure that their breakfast is well secure. Once she's already down that stairs and heading toward the kitchen, waiting for the others for get dress, knowing they got tighter spot in the family. But she can solve everything once Simon and Theodore don't fight each other and also try to support on Dave from his lonely despair. But still, she's worry on Alvin and hoping he'll be okay.

After less than 5 minutes, before their breakfast gone cold, Julie was wondering what taken so long so long, until they heard a footstep coming down the stairs and see Simon and Theodore are rushing down the stairs that both of them wearing their clothing that Simon is wearing white T-shirt with pale blue jean with blue and white socks, he's going to wear today. As for Theodore, he's wearing different shade of green as one in dark green and the other is normal green and same colour jean like Simon and wear green and white socks as they quick rushing toward the kitchen and see Julie along with their breakfast on the table, knowing those two very peckish when they quickly sitting on their usual avoiding eye contact knowing they still hate each other for time being, but food they couldn't resisted when they begin eating.

While Julie is very happy to see Simon and Theodore are starting eating when she heard another footstep when she saw Dave Seville, finally wear is clothing in pale baby yellow shirt with purple vast on top of it with dark brown jeans with clear white socks he decided to wear today. Once Dave is finally approach the kitchen and see Julie along with Simon and Theodore. He could say good morning, but the boys give out a glare to him, so that they won't speak to him anymore. Julie knowing it's going to take a long time to resort them out, knowing it's going to take a while to make a proper a family again and yet it's not normal as usual since she talk to them some sense, right after breakfast.

* * *

After those three have some breakfast to keep their strength up, when Julie have decide to give them a proper family meeting, when she escort them to the living room, when the boys and Dave are sitting on couch sofa and Julie sit on a sofa chair to begin their conversation to them.

"Now," she begin their conversation to them. "I understand this family got problematic since this family is now torn apart since Alvin run away from him and yet still no news from the police to know where he's going and find more clue to know Alvin where about. I understand you blame to one person or another or even blame to yourself. That is not to bring Alvin back from his running away disappearance is not acceptable, and you know it? I know you miss him, since what happen is not very nice. So tell me, why do you accusing Alvin so many time, until some part he didn't committed?"

Dave said to her family like he talking to a psychiatrist in special care, that things goes wrong, and yet he never to psychiatrist when he speak to Julie.

"Well . . . um . . ." his voice is mix reference between strummer and speechless, knowing he never psychiatrist before- nor even been- and yet he feel like he's talking to psychiatrist doctor to make everything well secure when he slightly speak to her. "Actually I'd lose count how many time Alvin cause trouble and yet I don't remember how many time he did."

"Either way, you couldn't court how many Alvin cause trouble and yet you lose court," Julie said to him, yet she wouldn't imagine that how many time Alvin did committed when the guilt take place on Dave's look. "I see. Knowing Alvin cause so many trouble and yet you don't know many trouble he's ending up trouble. What if, that you didn't enough play with him. Did you play with Alvin before anything goes wrong?"

"Only when he was a toddlers," Dave replied to him. "I'd usually play with Alvin when he was small, including his brothers. Back then, Alvin got pretty nasty cut on his knee when he wailing a lot, when he clean his cut and put on special plasters on his fur."

"How old when Alvin was toddler when he was a cut on his knees?" Julie ask him.

"Oh, four," he answer out to her. "After they went to nursery/Kindergardern, so that they can make friends with new people before they met the Chipettes in their time."

"So, clearly, did you play with Alvin when he was small and yet you don't remember when the troubling is started?" Julie rephrase to him, to gather information on Dave initial when she look at Simon and Theodore. "Have any one of you, played with Alvin for time being before the event would have happen?"

"Well," Simon feel like he's talking to psychiatrist, "I did play with Alvin when we were small. I don't remember how old was before me and Alvin are having a row, like I don't how many time we did. Either I don't remember that last time we played each other."

Julie look at Theodore, when he too speak out in replied answer.

"Well, I-I-I- I don't remember some part we're played when we were small," Theodore said to her. "Although Alvin make so many scheme or coming up excellent before he got into trouble when Dave yell out to him, that I don't remember how many time he committed from his action."

"I see," Julie finally getting understand on Theodore's word when she rise one eyebrow, knowing it all make sense, when she fit the puzzle together as the clue to know that did any of them played with Alvin. "So, clearly from what I'm understand that neither of them, didn't played with Alvin in your quality time from your occasionally. Dave? You said that you did play with Alvin before he got a cut on his knee?"

"Well, yes," he replied out to her in correct statement.

"Exactly," Julie replied to him. "You briefly play with Alvin in your quality time before you decided to give Alvin some personal space, and yet the troubling begin and yet you lose court how many time that Alvin making so much effort and yet you don't remember it how many he did. Honestly, you need to stop working in your office, before you notice what even wrong with Alvin and the argument take place on him and his brothers."

"So, you suggesting that I could take less work in my office so that I can check on the boys without knowing they doing?" Dave slightly rephrase to him, when Julie face palm to herself on Dave softness, knowing several parents believe that Dave is too soft to be a father.

"No, Dave," she yell to him. "You need to watch the boys, for few second to know everything is well okay, and then you can back to your office to finish your record album. Clearly, you don't firmly understand what I'm telling. Like for example: you slightly overheard from the boys about moving house that was not far away from it."

"I didn't know, until I'd decided to move house when the boys is blame, whining and sarcastic overconfidence before I decided to move," Dave replied to her, when Simon and Theodore.

"How many time do we have to tell you Dave," Simon said to him. "We're little bit angry and bit whining, when you dumbfounding memory thinking you decided to move out. Clearly, some people never learn," he fold his arm together, knowing Dave is little bit dumbfounding.

"Simon, that's enough from what you spoken to me," Dave said to him, knowing he make a mistake on the boys' reaction.

"No, Dave," Julie misguide on him. "Back then when you told me, that you and your boys are moving and yet, you did made a mistake from his overhearing to them. I thought you planning to move, but it wasn't, since the boys were whining, blaming and yet less anger management from your dumb misspoken."

"Well, yeah. I thought that we're going to move and yet I was clearly an idiotic from my stupid that I thought the boys wanted to move out," Dave clearly replied, when he exhale out from his mouth. "It took me a week to make thing right, when you told me about fake ghost in our house," he said to Simona and Theodore, when all six of them are planning to stop any guest for coming inside the house for buying when the old man who sold the house for the film crews, but it turn out there wasn't no ghost since you guys told me."

"That was a while ago, Dave," Simon spoken and replied to him when he moan out to him.

"Oh yeah," Dave finally started to remember, when Alvin and the others are coming up a plan to scare off some local visitor. "I totally forget about all this."

Eventually when Simon and Theodore roll their eyes from Dave forgotten since they and Alvin told him about the fake ghost business since the girls help them before the securing take place.

"And also that-" just before Julie said to them when a doorbell was ringing which leave Dave and the others were deep confusing, including Julie as well. When Julie got out from the seat. "We'll continually talk about it later," she walk out toward the front door to see who's outside the front door.

As Julie approach the door when she open, when a shock takes place on Julie as she surprise to see three police officers who's standing outside in Seville residence. She saw Officer Dangus, who is tall Caucasian male with brown hair with large sunglasses. And also he's still wearing his police officer uniform as usual with sporting blue button-up collared shirt that tucked into his dark blue pants with black dress shoes and also wear police cap. The other two are different age to compare on Officer Dangus. The first officer is older than Dangus who's roughly in mid-40 with dark black beard and black hair with same uniform with Dangus and also he have hazel brown eyes to him. The second officer who happen to be a woman, older than Dangus as well with blonde hair with blue eyes and wear same uniform from those two. Julie is little surprise to see three police officer when she ask them.

"Can I help you, officer?" she ask them, in polite manor.

"Excuse for a moment, miss," said the older male officer. "Is Mr Dave Seville in, that we got something urgent new? Is he in?"

"Why, yes, he is in," she said to them, when they escort in when all three officer come in. "We're having a family moment discussion, knowing this family got problematic chaos."

"I see," said a female officer, who understand Julie motivation. "Well, ma'am this won't a moment, knowing this will bring ill news."

"Yeah," Dangus firmly agree with her. "Of course that it difficult to find in public views knowing that one crazy chipmunk can cause nothing but that-" until he a stomp from a female officer when he felt the pain from him, when a female officer quickly clear her throat from Dangus' minus excessive as they approach Dave and the others.

Dave saw three officers when they approach toward the living room when Dave jump up from his seat and quickly.

"Have you found Alvin, yet?" Dave is very worry on Alvin where about and yet hoping that any news on him or they have found him in remote reason.

"Stand down Mr. Seville," said the older officer when he halt him. "We're just doing our job."

"Your job?" Dave is getting over bitter and slightly over angry. "Look my son run away from home, and all your care about it doing your job."

"Mr Seville," said a female officer to him. "I understand you, you missing, but anger won't solve anything once we got lead to know where your son went."

Until the calm down take place on Dave and quickly inhale and exhale from his nose, knowing he's getting little but frustration that he want to know where Alvin is, so that he can apologise to him once from all his effort, once everything is well sort it.

"Your right," he agree with them. "I'm sorry from my behaviour that I want to know where Alvin is okay, that did you find him like I don't know in a hospital or anything or at the police station, so that he is okay."

Until an exchange look on those three of them, when the male officer said to him.

"Mr. Seville," he said to him. "Would you please be seated?"

As Dave what he told when he sit down on the couch, when a male officer said down on the deck chair and said to him from his investigation since last night event.

"Now, I understand that your son Alvin Seville, running away from home like you said. We found several led to know where Alvin is going, but it lead toward a dead end from our investigation."

"What do you mean?" Dave is not sure, including his son, Simon and Theodore.

"Mr Seville," a female officer said to him, "we found several footage on your son to know where he's going and yet the last trail end up in National Airport."

"What?" a shock come by on Dave's mouth that he is deeply surprise. Julie cover her mouth, from her over shock, while Simon and Theodore are deeply impale that his brother went to the National Airport. Simon is now very guilty, that he slightly push further on Alvin and also Dave and his word have gone too far since he said to him 'you are dead to me,' which it was offending words against all human being including the children as well.

"Mr. Seville, would please calm down for once in your life," said a female officer who continually spoken to him.

"How can I calm down that my son in National Airport," Dave replied to him. "I barely took him at the airport, knowing he doesn't know how to get in the aeroplane that I usually done all the work! He-he must be in the officer, so that they will contact to me so that Alvin is okay. Please tell me that Alvin is okay?"

"I'm afraid that, someone help him how to get in the National Aeroplane," older officer said to him. "We spoke to them since last night, that some of them didn't see Alvin. We spoke the receptionist that she couldn't remember because she work overnight with massive crowd of people, but one of the security did see him that he thought he could or something when he ask him how to get in an aeroplane."

"We look so many surveillance," another officer, female who continually add on. "So far, we found Alvin on different camera, but most of them are not work from their technical issue they're having, so that we won't know which plane he's getting on."

"Why would Alvin get on an aeroplane?" Julie is not sure why Alvin want to the National Airport for some partially reason.

"That part we really want to know," female officer agree with her, knowing she haven't got a foggiest clue to know why Alvin went to the National Airport.

"Oh no," Dave have realise since what happen to yesterday that when he said to Alvin when both of them are rowing at each other.

"Is everything okay?" said a male officer when he look at him.

"No," he replied out, "it's not okay."

"What do you mean, exactly?" he said to him when Simon said to him.

"Because he slap Alvin on the face, when he said to him," Simon said to them, knowing he was there since yesterday term.

"What words did he said to your brother, before this would happen?" female officer said to him, knowing some of the puzzle are still missing when Simon confronted and said to the officer.

"You are dead to me," that's all Simon remember those words when Dave said to him since yesterday before they went to the school for the award ceremony and sing out their newest song record. Julie have no idea that Dave won't said those words in front of Alvin when she learn from Simon. Julie have no idea that Dave did something reckless to Alvin. No person shouldn't those words in front of their kids, when she was shock and gasp at the same time when she cover her mouth with both hands that she have no idea whatsoever.

The officers look at Dave and see the guilt written on Dave's face.

"You said something reckless to Alvin, before he run off, when you said something stupid to Alvin?" Officer Dangus said to him. "That was harsh and yet stupid from what you have spoken to him."

Until a moan out from Dave when Julie is support him while the other two officer evert glare at him when a female officer said to him when she quickly clear her throat.

"Officer Dangus, may I have a word with you for a moment?" she ask him.

"Um . . . sure," he replied to her when she escort him to Dave's office while the older officer said to Dave when both of them enter Dave's work office when she said to him after she close the door.

"Dangus, what is wrong with you?" she almost yell out to him.

"I don't know, I just give him some friendly advise that all," he answer out when he rubbing his neck, knowing he's doing his job.

"By said to him harsh and stupid in front of him and yet in front of the children," she urge to him, knowing Dangus was a lousy jobs. "Dangus, let me reminded to you that you jobs is support the family in case there is a problem and asking question in most strict positive, not your naïve, stupidity knowing your incredible handsome, just doing your job."

"But Michelle," he whine to her, knowing her name is Officer Michelle. "I'm just doing the sake of my job, knowing it is catch criminals or bad guys in this neighbourhood."

"Really?" she's not buying when she cross her arm together.

"Okay, okay, okay," he admitted to her. "I'd roughly caught few criminals from my time, knowing some of them are tough to handle to them. I'm mean most of them were off-guard when they carry weapon."

"You shouldn't call us some backup, knowing it is your jobs to call backup, in case of an emergency, not on your own," Michelle said to him, knowing Dangus is little bit hardhead, when she moan out to him. "Seriously Dangus, what it wrong with you? You acting like a little kids."

"What's wrong with me?" he making himself pity, when he use his impersonation, like acting cool. "You know what's wrong with me, that Alvin is nothing more than a brat, knowing he makes so many non-sentence that I can't figure what it's mean since Alvin and his brother are making non-excusive, knowing their head is making me confusing."

"Dangus," Michelle yell out to him and cause to finch. "Will you shut up for once in your life, knowing our jobs is too understand the problem, not chase ego-manic from your report statement? Look some people are confusing and mis-jumbo those words from their sentence, just let them beneath like I do, so that I will know what they're saying. Face it Dangus, you didn't so go well in your jobs description. If you ever stop being so naïve, or else you will be de-rank as a police as your last request, do you understand what I said to you?"

Dangus have to face his own reality, knowing his childhood dream is to be a police officer to capture so many bad guy and put them in jail, but thanks to Michelle fact that she does have a point that police officer is all about supported family and track down criminals from their cruelness they're put though. That's why the police are doing their jobs to protect the civilian and bring them to justice.

"Do I make myself clear, Dangus?" Michelle question to him.

"Yes, ma'am," Dangus finally speak to her, when he acknowledge to her.

"Good," she please on him, before she open those door. "Now, let's help the Seville's families, otherwise, it back to the drawing board.

When Michelle is open the door and hear conversation between Dave and Commissioner Officer Russel, as both of them emerge out from Dave's office and heading toward the living and see the Seville's family and Julie while Dave is still talking to him.

". . . So you see officer that was happen when Alvin make so many trouble and yet I didn't mean said to him in full force," Dave finish his non-going sentence, when Russel exhale out from his mouth before Michelle and Dangus approach them.

"Mr. Seville," he said to him. "Everything you told me about Alvin's life is little over dramatic and yet like I said, dealing with your kids is getting way too handful on them. And yet why on earth tell me everything about Alvin's life, for crying out?!"

"I don't know," Dave confess that he haven't got a clue when he rubbing behind his neck. "I just wanted a talk that's all."

"Mr. Seville. I am not your psychiatrist okay," he told him off about it. "Listen, Alvin is on one of those plane, so that we don't know which traveling line he will take. Knowing it will take about a year to know which he took so that we will contact them as soon we know he's okay. But for now, we're about to leave. So, if you excuse me, we're leaving?"

"Of course officer," Dave said to them, knowing the officer are doing what they can to find Alvin, knowing any one of those plane can landing on different counties, and knowing it's going to be tough to know which one Alvin is landing on is going to be chaos.

Just before Officer Russel, Michele and Dangus heading the front door when Officer Russel said to Dave before they leave. "And also Dave, don't ever slap your son on the face and blame his fault or else your sons can going to social service, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Dave acknowledge to him. "I understand sir."

"Good," until all three of them heading toward front door, when Julie escorted them to open the door for them. "Thank you, ma'am" he thanking her, while three of them walk outside, when Julie shut the door for them, while they heading toward the police car.

"I'd take it that Dave speak to you about family?" Michelle said to him, knowing the look on her commissioner that Dave speaking too long from his point of views.

"More likely yes," he confirm to her. "Dave speak never stop about Alvin-this and Alvin-that and ending up in trouble."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, sir," Dangus said to him and Michelle, when both of them give out the look at him.

"We know, Dangus, Alvin is little mischief," Michelle remember so many report on Dangus about Alvin. "Besides, he can't help it. I remember when we take the police car, fire engine and an ambulance to school to attract many students to know what they wanted to be," she almost chuckle herself that time. "I remember when Alvin asking so many question about how to becoming a police officer. Mind you, he won't stop asking so many question, knowing he want to be."

"Oh yeah," Russel started to remember since he took so many question about police officer and how to be a police. "He's wanted to be a police officer to see flash cars and also walk-talkie. I remember when Alvin wanted to try one, just for fun."

"What? You ask Alvin to playing with your walk-talkie?" Dangus roughly overheard from them.

"Of course Dangus," Michelle said to him. "Many children wanted to try it so that we can hear it. Of course I heard that you refuse with it."

"Hey," he urge to reply. "I don't anyone to touch my stuff, it very important to me."

"Important to you?" Russel smirking at him, when scoff at him. "Really, Dangus, have you ever learn nothing about sharing from those children who in matter of crisis?"

"Well um . . ." Dangus is slightly stammer and lose some of those words. "Some will . . . . um. . . . It just that . . . um . . . well . . . uh."

"Face it, Dangus," Russel had well enough on Dangus excusive. "You are well off the hook from that matter, so I'd suggest do you go back to your duty or you will be fired as your early retirement, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," he fully acknowledge to him. "Sorry sir."

"Good," Russel it very please on Dangus using military voice from his proceed. "Now come on, we got work to do."

As Russel, Michelle and Dangus get in the police car and Russel is in the driver seat and started the car and heading toward the police station, hoping to find any clue to know where Alvin is, so that they will contact the airport security again to check on the surveillance, hoping they will know which Alvin countries is landing, hoping they will contact to him as sooner the better.

* * *

Later, back at the Seville's house, after the police officer drove off with their police car. Julie have learn another shock that she have no idea that Dave did say something to Alvin when she slightly bang her against the door without hearing from the others. Julie won't imagine that Dave did something foolish on Alvin since Thursday night, when she making dinner for his son, Logan, knowing she's very excited that her son is getting an award certificate for back achievement in his lesson, knowing she's very pound on him. But since she learn that new what happen is now gone too far since Julie have never another news from Simon since he said to the police when she cover her mouth in rough second. Once she's gain confidence, but the pain inside from her that her mind is almost succumbed when she approach back toward Dave and the others who's still sitting down in their sofa to see that both of them are facing despair as she them in general. Once she look at them when suddenly another doorbell was ringing, when Julie is approaching it to see who's out there.

Once Julie is heading toward the door and revealed from her surprised to see the Principal of the school with brown hair, green eyes and wear sleeveless dress with blue belt, black shoes with round gold and white ear student and single wedding ring on her left hand. Principal Mary, the head of the Principal is little bit a surprise to Logan's mother, Julie knowing this is deeply surprised to see each other since parents' evening and sometime in the assembly hall as well.

"Oh, Ms Ortega," she's very much exclaimed to see her again.

"Principal Mary," Julie is very surprised and very much exclaimed to see her again. "What are you doing here?"

Dave and the others, Simon and Theodore are very surprised to the Principal again, knowing Alvin fell in love with the Principal Mary, but it's turn out she's already married that Alvin thought that Dave could married her and have another mother, so that all three of them got two mother at the same time. The question that why would the Principal Mary come to their place without even notice?

"I'd come here after I saw the police car gone," Mary explain to her, when Julie escort her to the living room. "So I was wondering they did find Alvin?"

Julie have no choice but to tell her, knowing it's not good news at all. "The police did found Alvin on caught surveillance on the National Airport and they can't find which line Alvin is going to do, so far the trail is lead to dead end."

"Dead end?" Principal Mary is slightly confusing from what Julie said. "What's mean supposed to mean?"

Until Dave said to her, when Julie and the Principal have enter the living room.

"It mean that Alvin is could be one of those aeroplane and yet they could find which he took that most surveillance are not working that most people did see Alvin, but they couldn't remember since last night from massive crowds, knowing the trail went cold."

A shock comes though Principal Mary that the police did found Alvin in the National Airport and yet the trail went cold that most camera on the airport got several problem from their technical problem on the camera when some people are playing with the camera or malfunction that some connection problem that they cannot fix.

The Principal is deeply impale when she heading toward the sofa chair that a major take place on her that Alvin is somewhere one of those line and the police couldn't figure out which aeroplane did Alvin take off knowing he could land one of those counties such as Europe, Asia and yet Australia, knowing it's took a while or maybe years to know which one Alvin is going to be. Its maybe too late to save Alvin before he get on that plane and travel into a different counties that they have no idea where he could land it.

"This is hard to believe from this ill news," those words have hurt her the most of it since Alvin is on an aeroplane.

"And there's more," Julie said to her when the principal look at her. "Dave did something to Alvin and also Simon as well, knowing those two are the one who cause nothing but trouble since they did to Alvin on Thursday night, before this won't have happen. Tell her!"

"Is there something you wanted to say Mr. Seville?" Principal Mary want to know from what Julie say, that clearly that Dave and Simon did something to Alvin since Thursday night. Both males, Simon and Dave are facing reality of guilt, knowing they were there since the chaotic comes along. They could said to her, until . . .

"Simon is using Dave to manipulate Alvin from his overconfidence jealous and Dave slap Alvin on the face," Theodore shout out from interrupted when the others was shock and gasp at the same time to see Theodore spilt it out in front of the principal.

"Theodore!" Dave cried out to him, knowing that his youngest son is sweet, kind, innocent Chipmunk, that he have no right to split it out in front of the principal.

"Is this true Mr. Seville?" Mary said to him, knowing she have no idea that David Seville slap his own son, Alvin on the face. Until the guilt written all over on him when a gaps take place on her. "Mr. Seville, that was unforgivable you ever did. And you too, Simon. Both of them are disgrace since you two are most honourable person- and of course honourable chipmunk. But how could you, that you did something to Alvin, knowing he's our school clown and led member on football/soccer, knowing he got good sportsmanship and you two did something foolishness to Alvin? What do you have to say, Dave, Simon?"

Dave and Simon exchange their look with their eyes, knowing the guilt is written all over him, when head of shame take place on them.

"Can talk about it later?" Julie make suggestion to her by skipping a subject. "Because, I'm dealing some problem they having, knowing this family got massive problem to take care of it. But first, what you doing here?"

"Glad you ask for it," Principal is start remember when she asking Dave some question. "Dave," she ask him, "I look some at Alvin profile and I got something very interesting on Alvin."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Dave is slightly confusing.

"Well," the principal explain to him, "I'm digging on Alvin on public record, forgive me on my curiosity that I was wondering on Alvin's public recorded. That I was wondering. Dave?"

"Yes?" Dave replied to her when she ask him some question.

"Forgive me on my concern that, did Alvin have some problem lately?"

"Well no, actually," Dave answer out, until he got very confuse. "What do you mean?"

The Principal have to no choice but to say. "You're son, Alvin has got . . . a learning difficulty."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Dave yell out to her. "My son have not got a learning difficulty, he's a perfect chipmunk with good grade he have, well except sport no less."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Julie replied to him, when she try calm him down as the start. "Your son, Alvin got learning difficulty that his result on his tests are not good at all, knowing he don't understand the question or anything that he firmly not sure what Miss Smith said in Math's lesson that Alvin is overconfidence that he barely understand every lessons, knowing he's not very good at maths. Knowing he's very good sport, but Alvin got very difficult problem in school. So Dave did you help Alvin on functional skills on Math late or English by a chance?"

Dave is making a quick recall from what the principal said, but then again, he remember quite briefly that Alvin do have some struggling in every homework that he barely understand some of the question that he could not answer when he moan out a lot, knowing that he can't figure out the question at the same time. And yet, he does remember when, well, Miss Smith said to Dave, that Alvin got low score that she wanted Alvin to study more time so that he could go back into less younger class, which what she mean is that Alvin need to re-study before his exam take place.

"Come of think of it," Dave started to remember. "Alvin does have lots of problem in his study and yet I told Simon to . . ." until he realise when he quickly look at— "Simon! I thought you teach Alvin about understand the question and basic?"

"I thought I did," Simon replied to him. "I taught him about everything I know about it, well, some of them," he rubbing back of his neck. "But I taught Alvin everything I know about it like long math, long division, and long multiple and of course study hard on books before he got exam right on his way."

"Simon," the principal said to him, knowing Simon is the best in school, "were you there to help him in his study to make him, understand every question and give him an easy solution to make it easy for him?"

Until a shock back on Simon's reaction face like a meerkat, knowing that reaction to allow Dave and the others, including Theodore when a glare take place on them as a look on Simon. When a nervous giggle take place on him.

"You didn't help Alvin on his study?" Dave almost yell out to him, that Simon is constantly freak out to see Dave minor reaction.

"I thought that I'd decided to left him alone, like you said that we got our homework education," Simon replied to him in confirm statement that Dave is clearly misguide from what Simon said to him.

"I didn't mean to said that?" Dave is trying to be innocent, instead acting dumb.

"Yes, you did," Theodore said to him in front of his adopted father as a confronting statement. "You told us, when we got our homework when you said to leave guys alone without supervision, so that you can finish your work."

"Theodore!" Dave said to him. "Of course I was there, I did check on you and your brothers, knowing I was there."

"Don't lie to me, David Seville," Theodore finally yell out to his father that shock the rest of them and a gasp from Julie and the principal.

"Excuse me?" Dave is playing dumb to his youngest son.

"You heard me," Theodore rephrase to him, knowing David Seville is the dumb one in the family, not Theodore. "You always look after yourself, not listening to the others while you busy in your office, making sound theme and also our latest album since last year and day before."

"Theodore, what are you talking about?" Dave is not 100% sure what he's on about it.

"I'm saying that you didn't care about Alvin. I mean he won't take Alvin in random place that Dave is not comfortable some verity place that he's not emotionally from time to time, knowing that Dave doesn't like certain place, knowing Alvin wanted to go," Theodore explain to them when the principal look at Dave, when a nervous giggle on Dave's personal look when he look at it. "Knowing Dave wanted to have nice, quiet vacation that he doesn't wanted any rough, wild, excited holiday that he doesn't want to and yet sometime he made a-"

"That enough, Theodore," Simon halt him. "I think they got a lot of picture on them."

As the principal gaining so many detail on them and the look on Dave's that Theodore is onto something, including Julie as well, knowing that Dave was a good father to the boys and yet all the clue are finally add up together when she said to Dave in one last question.

"Mr. Seville?" she ask him. "Did you have a quality time with Alvin to spend time each other before would have happen?"

"Well, I did have some quality time with Alvin that he wanted to have wild weekend after he done so many chores in a months, that I thought that Alvin couldn't do it," Dave replied to her. "Until, the worst have yet that Alvin done all his chore that me and Alvin are going on a wild weekend, just a two of us."

"And did you enjoy it?" this time Julie said to him.

"Well, most of them I don't like it," he said to her. "Well, apart from the carnival event that me and Alvin went to fun park to have some fun, which it was great for the time being."

"Oh yeah," Julie remember what happened. "You and Alvin come home in a right mess, well apart from Alvin that you are very angry."

"I did apologise to him from what I'd said to him," Dave said to him. "Knowing Alvin want fun excusive from his tough weekend and now," his voice is almost broken. "I slap Alvin on the face! I shouldn't said to him so reckless that led my frustration when I said to him."

"What words did he said to him?" Mary wants to know what Dave said to Alvin.

"You are dead to me," Julie consultation replied to the principal. "Those are the words he said to Alvin right before he run away from home."

Principal Mary is now deeply impale and massive shock that David Ross Seville, nice man in that neighbourhood and father of three adopted boys have done something reckless, stupid and self-esteem that he slap Alvin Michael Seville on his face and call his son 'you are dead to me.' That is the cause to Seville's mistake and learn why Alvin run away from home that Dave and Simon did something reckless and jealous and also frustration on Dave reaction, until a boil is pressure on the principal when she yell out to him.

"Dave Seville," she yell out to him as a busted. "You slap to your son, knowing he is nine years old and know this family is now fall apart is all because of you. You are shame to yourself that Alvin love him, and you break him, knowing this family was good in shape and now this family is now torn apart, all because of you."

"I didn't mean it," Dave try to replied.

"Save it," She seem enough on him. "If you haven't notice on Alvin, knowing he is learning difficulty, so that you could help him to get better grade and yet you abandon him without helping him to get a clear answer from him, and you give up. What kind of father are you, Mr. Seville? Just . . . look at you, you are disgrace that deep down you are nice man and loving father to your brother, and you this family is all because of you," she accursed him for everything what happen. "And you know what? You are dumb on in the family, Mr. Seville, and you didn't help him. I don't see you in my school, you sons can stay in the school to re-continually their lesson as the next stage. If you ever step foot into that school, you know what happen next and you know it."

Principal have no word, so he decided to nod at her as a reminder of a threat and a warning to her that Dave will set foot in front of the school, nor as parent evening. As for his foster children Simon and Theodore are facing despair and anger at the same time, knowing that Simon was the one who cause everything, but Dave was one who screw the family up that to allow Alvin to running away from home and cause this family nothing but despair.

Julie remain calm and quite, knowing that Dave can mess thing up a bit and she didn't know that Alvin got learning difficult and she thought that Dave did help him from his homework lecture and yet she didn't know, not one bit of it.

As for the principal have decided to best to leave when she said to him, but to Julie, Logan's biological mother when she said to her.

"You better to help this family," she said to her. "Knowing this family is not end well. If they find Alvin in remote different country, who know what happen to that family, as the police don't find Alvin."

"I will," she promise to her. "I will make sure that Dave will regain his confrontation back so that he can retrace back to zero. Trust me, I'm know what I'm doing."

"I hope so," she said to her and sneer at David Seville as she rush toward the front door and open it and shut it in quick second, as Julie and the Seville's families are now in despair.

"Um . . . Julie?" Julie look down and see Theodore. "Yes, Theodore?" she ask him.

"It's all right to spend at your night?" he ask her.

"Um . . . sure, Theodore," she gladly excepted Theodore word when the confuse take place. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"Because I'd had enough of this family," he replied, when a shock take place on them that Theodore Seville have decided to had enough on his family.

"Theodore," Simon whine out to him. "You can't!"

"Simon," Theodore said to him, knowing he is very angry on his father and his brother, "you are the one who cause this from the beginning. Knowing your jealous that consume us all, knowing you want to know what place Alvin would choice, but instead he decided on my request to go to Disneyland for our summer holiday, instead you ruining it."

"Theodore, I didn't mean to ruin our summer holiday," Simon beg to him. "I know, I screw this up, big time, that I thought that Alvin would choice wild, fun terminal, instead he choose something else for a change that I thought it was different. But please, don't go, you're the only left that I think of. But please don't go, I begging you, please don't go."

Theodore look at Simon's eyes knowing that all chipmunk got cute-puppy dog eyes trick, normally it work on Alvin, including Theodore and the girls as well. But Theodore decided to glare at him.

"No, you're life is ending for all I'd care about it," Theodore refuse Simon begging offering, when a shame upon on Simon's head that his puppy-dog eyes, won't work a thing at all. Theodore look at Dave, and still seeing guilt from Dave's eyes. "You would be a shame to yourself, Dave. You are not fit to be a father."

And that went on Theodore jump down from his sofa and heading toward the stair.

"Where are you going Theodore?" Julie ask him.

"To get my stuffs," he replied to her. "I had enough with this family."

"Well, Logan would mind to have in my house, but he decide to bring friends to come around for sleepover for some time, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Thanks," Theodore solemnly said to her when he up that stairs, to get his stuffs, so that he decided to leave.

"I'll tell Brittany and her sisters that they want you, if that a case you want," Julie said to Theodore out loud, while Theodore still up the stairs.

"I don't mind at all," Theodore replied out to her that Theodore could stay at the girls as a supportive, knowing the Seville are now chaotic and sorrow in despair.

As for Julie, this is going to be hard to make thing right on the Seville's family, knowing it's going to take while on Dave, Simon and also Theodore. Hoping if the police found Alvin in different counties, it's going to make very difficult to sort thing out on the family and their life, knowing this family will be difficult to sort thing out, and it's going to take years to make thing right again, knowing this family is now rotting in hades.

* * *

 **There are few camos words from what they spoken. Like Nathan from Alvin and the Chipmunk meet the Werewolf and few mention episodes from Alvinnn and the chipmunks like, Alvin's Wild Weekend. Man Cave. Who Ghost There. Slippin' Thru My Finger (slight belief) and A Room of One's Own from what it said in my story. Also Dave Seville can't court how many time that Alvin ending up in trouble, well he can't counts how many he did, so far over 50 years since Ross Sr, the creator of the Chipmunks that Alvin got lots of trouble from late 50's so that Alvin cause many trouble so Alvin done over 50 years since Ross create them. So Dave lose many court as he continually along in the family.**

 **Now, My friend SpyDragonTime, come up an amazing idea that I like, the one I like is Alvin learning difficultly, as the author myself, I also got learning difficult which it is very true story on me. I love the idea that Alvin got learning difficulty, that during his school lecture that Alvin got struggle in his lesson such as Math, that he got massive problem on so many question that he barely understand the question that Julie thought that Dave or Simon who help Alvin from his homework schedule, until the confession take place on them. And I love the idea that Theodore have decide to leave with the Chipettes, well, I'd decided to spend with Julie and Logan for few days from my guessing. But I like the idea that Theodore is going to leave with the Chipette's treehouse. So thank you SpyDragonTime, if you read this, thank you for coming up an excellent idea.**

 **Now, this story I'd decided that there more than one officer that Officer Dangus is the only police in the Chipmunks series that he's nothing more than naïve, reckless man when I'd decided to use two more officer to rough him up like a personal police duty when Officer Russell said to him to stop being like a naïve kid or else he got be firied for losing his jobs. So yeah, I'd decided to tough it enough on Dangus personal and break though his own reality. And also Julie last name, I'd decided to use that last name from movie version of the Chipmunk, Alvin and the chipmunk, the Squeakquel Julie Ortega, so I use that name onto my story and yet no one know what's the Principal name, so I decided to use Mary to make a suitable choice on her I choice that principal name on Alvin and the chipmunk Squeakqul Dr. Rubin, but Mary is a suitable choice for her.**

 **Anyway, the next story is going to take a while that Alvin is struggle cope in Britain, so please any idea from your request so that I can use it in my next chapter story. And don't judge my writing and native, look at my profile, thank you very much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the chipmunk.**

 **Sorry I took sooooooooooo long time that this chapter is causing me to struggle that I'm trying to find a perfect place and the location in England. Knowing this is the toughest chapter I'm come up with. So enjoy this chapter, that Alvin is making a struggle.**

Chapter 8: Alvin struggle in Britain

(Waring: this chapter contain toiletry, urine and also nudity and male amatory area)

As an aeroplane is landing on a touch ground when the pilots said to them few moment ago to put on their seatbelt from their concern safety to all people across from their flight traveling about their health environment about gravity effort. That's why they put on their safe belt to protect them from falling before the plant make a touchdown after the pilots got permission from the tower for their request, until their request have been noticed from their permission to make the touchdown in quick second, knowing the pilots are pro and very careful to steer the plane.

Inside the plane, Alvin Seville is fast sleep with his safety belt on him as protection and on his right hand side that a light blue pillow that he resting on it when he ask the flight contester to bring out a pillow to him, so she's accepted when she brought a pillow to him since last night after he got on an aeroplane. Once Alvin is fast sleep that he have no idea that plane is landing when one of the flight contester who approach to Alvin. Female in mid-30 with blond hair with knot ponytail with lusting red lipstick, blue eyes and wear the flight contester in blue jacket, button up along with blue long skirt with black high heel she's wearing when she approach Alvin who is asleep when she carefully rubbing Alvin left arm when she said to him.

"Excuse me, sir," she said to him while she's carefully gentle to wake Alvin up from his longest distance flight.

Alvin is making a moaning sound from his sleep when his eyes were about to wake when a female flight contester continually speak to him.

"You must have fell asleep," she said to him, continually. "All other passengers have somehow left the plane. You need to wake, sir."

Alvin Seville have finally reopen his eyes when he yawn out and quickly rubbing his eyes from his tiredness when his mind is a bit confusing from what she said to him.

"What did you say?" he kindly to said to her, knowing he's still very tried.

"You must have fall sleep, while the others leave the plane," she rephrase and speak to him in soft voice to him. "All other passengers left and you are the last one to get off so that the plane did to refuel before many more passengers comes along."

"Oh right," Alvin clearly remember that all passengers need to get off so that many new passengers before and after they'll refuel a plane. "Um . . . could you get my stuff from the cabinet, if you so kind to get it for me?"

"Sure," she quickly obey to him when she quickly got out his chipmunk-seize suitcase from the cabinet as she bring out to him. "Also, did you change your watch from the pilot request?"

"No, why?" he quickly replied and ask her nicely from his deep confusion.

"Well, sir," she explain to him. "Britain time are very different to compare on American that they got different hours ahead from them."

"I didn't know they got different time period," Alvin confession and admitted to her that he have no idea that American and Britain got different hours ahead from them, when a contester nod at him. "Whoa, I have no idea that they got different hours ahead from them.

"Well, I'm glad you understand the meaning of different time limits," she said to him. "Anyway, you better change your watch dials, if you not sure what time in Britain, I can help you to change your watch dials."

"I don't mind you can change my watch dials," said Alvin when she show her his digital watch on his right lower arm. His digital watch is red and yellow when the flight contester look at his watch and carefully change his watch into the correct time in Britain when she remember from the pilot said to the passengers to change their watch dials.

"There you go," she said to him.

"Whoa! That was fast," Alvin exclaimed out from what he saw today. "And also thanks for changing my digital watch," he thanking her.

"You're welcome," she oblige and thanking him. "Now, I'd suggest you make a move so that we can sort thing out a bit while you away," she give Alvin his suitcase and Alvin take it and quickly hop down from his seat and said 'thank you,' to her and heading toward outside the main aeroplane that lead toward the International Airport in Britain, knowing that Britain is very, very different to compare other National Airport distance.

Once Alvin is stepping out from the aeroplane and heading toward inside the International Airport for a final check-up before everything is well secure so that he can enjoy the rest of his life in Britain. Of course it's going to be very different to know how to get out from this place, knowing this airport is huge and massive with so many crowed people are coming in and out at the same in the same airport that Alvin is standing on. Last time he been so many airport when he and his brothers usually stay together while Dave doing his business before they head on board. He's almost scared to see so many people who rapidly talking in forever non-stop. No! Alvin is a big boy, knowing he's survive so many task from his adventure, well, most of them that he can survive this dreadful mayhem that Alvin with or without brother nor Dave cannot save from the madness mayhem that Alvin knows what to do or how to do. The answer he's not sure once he figure and yet he doesn't remember correctly he need to find a receptionist for his check out passport, if he find one when he started to walk.

He continually walking, avoiding some people who are having a massive row that some people are complaining about their flights that they miss when they blame the airport for miss their plane for very important elsewhere when the security are trying to sort thing out one or two knowing they're waited for over 2 hours since what happen.

Alvin look at so many people, knowing this is his first time to arrive in Britain to explore the likeness in Britain. He's always ready start his walk to find a checkout point so that he can show them his passport to identify him. Of course this place is huge and massive with well over 5,000 people and more per years that he saw many people are coming in and out in random places. That some of them were at the café inside the International Airport. But Alvin need to get out from this place when he found a check point reception to see many people are in the line when he quickly heading toward there before long queue take place on him, knowing it's going to be forever, but thankfully he manage to found it knowing he did bring passport with him was safely secure. He did see at least over 15 people who are in a queue that some people are taking so long before for their check out and making sure everything is well secure on the people.

He's waiting for at least over 30 minutes that Alvin is getting little impatient by the minutes when he's behind an unknown man with a traditional business suit with a suitcase who's next in line, and he's also next when the monitor screen said Check-out 5 when he's make his move. Before Alvin was next, he quickly got his passport got out from his duffer bag to make sure he's ready along with his chipmunk size suitcase with him when the monitor screen said Check-out 3, when Alvin have finally make his move toward Check-out 3 for his check out when he remember from Dave that the receptionist need to check their passport for any false lead or fake identity knowing all airports are checking any falsehood from them. Once Alvin is heading toward Check-out 3 who happen to be a mid-40 who's wearing traditional airport get-up but les different to compare from what Alvin saw earlier on an aeroplane who have got hazel brown hair in French-custom style, dark eye colour with rose pink lipstick on her when she look at Alvin Seville, when both of them begin their conversation in less than a minutes when Alvin show her, his passport for identification until everything is well sorting out. Just before Alvin begin his walk when he ask the receptionist.

"By the way, which airport I'm landing on exactly?" he ask her.

"This is Heathrow Airport," she told him in explanation detail. "It's near toward London, about over 2 hour period."

"Really?" Alvin seem surprise from what she said to him.

"Of course sir. Here in Heathrow is one of the most business place in England. There numerous of airport in Britain depending from their live," she continually explain to him.

"I didn't know that," Alvin is now well over surprise that Alvin have no idea there numerous of airports in Britain. Last time he remember that correct he went in America was Boston, American's airport that maybe that how he got on an aeroplane that Heathrow is right near toward London, that Alvin could find Buckingham Palace, hoping he'll met the Queen in general appearance since the last time he met Princess Kate of England.

"Well, everyone was surprise from what they didn't know about it," she said to him. "Anyway," she give back Alvin his passport, "enjoy your day and also please make way toward the custom check to check your suitcase."

"Where is the custom check service?" Alvin ask her when the receptionist tell him a direction to know where is it that Alvin is now fully understand the meaning of it.

"Right, got it," Alvin clearly understand from what she said to him and pick up his chipmunk size suitcase and his duffer bag and got back his passport with him. "Thanks for helping about it."

"You're welcome, sir," she's thanking him. "Enjoy your day."

Alvin make his move before another customer comes along so that his suitcase and his duffer bag need to check out.

It's wasn't that long that Alvin was very, very nervous that the security guy that a checking out his suitcase and his duffer bag to make sure that he didn't bring any weapon with him. Of course Alvin didn't bring any dangerous weapons with him that he's still nervous. One security person said to him, it's just a safe check to make sure no threat or anything goes wrong. Until Alvin is all clear that his chipmunk sizes suitcase and his duffer bag are safe when he can finally relax for the time being. Once Alvin done the safe check that he continually on foot, so that he can see the Heathrow Airport knowing this place is huge and massive and yet he haven't no idea that Heathrow was near toward London. If he barely remember from his geography class in school that London is one of the UK most famous landmark in history in Buckingham Palace and many more as well.

"Phew," Alvin is now relaxing. "That was close call. But first, I need to find a way out sign. If I find one," when he's still walking and see many people are coming in and out at the same time. Once he continually walking when suddenly his stomach is now growling that he haven't eaten since. _Darn it,_ Alvin thought when his face is slight blush into less pink colour. _I'd should eat something on an aeroplane since it got pretzel, sandwich, nuts and smooth drink beside my curfew schedule. Many I find some local café that sell foods or drink. I had some money with me so that I can buy . . . oh wait,_ Alvin is started to realise from his shock approval that he learn he got American money from his home that he kindly borrow from Dave's money allowance that he need it. _I hope they'll accept American dollar?_

And with that Alvin need to find a local café from that airport hoping they'll sell American money, if he spotted one.

* * *

Later back at Seville's home, Theodore have finally finish package his stuff with his own chipmunk sizes in his favourite colour in green with yellow strip that he can carry. He's still thinking about Alvin, unlike his brother Simon and his foster father Dave Seville did something horrible to him that he will never forget from what those two said to them. But he's still care on Alvin, knowing his brother would do anything from those bully, including Nathan that Alvin end up in a rough around. But, he's wondering he's okay for time when he got his duffer bag. Once he got his things ready such as changing clothing or his personal teddy bear when he look at down underneath his bed and got out his own personal memory box, different sizes to compare on Alvin's own memory box. But this one is much different to compare from that's Theodore's memory box is long, little bit wide in white box with baby light green colour with his handing said 'memory' in toddler writing that he's try to writing from his practice develop skill including Simon and Alvin as well. Once he got his own personal memory box when he open and see his personal favourite things such as: different colour of seashells that he got it on the beach. Photo of him when he was small in chef getup that he love dress-up when Dave took a photo of him. Some money from the tooth fairy that he believe she's still existed without bothering his brothers, except the confusing part to know why Alvin is wearing a girly clothing with fairy wings. Strange from what he's dreaming. And also some tic-tac he random collecting when he was small and also another photo with him along with his brother Alvin and Simon were very happy together when they were small at the age of 4. Theodore still miss him, hoping that one day he will come back so that Simon and Dave will make his apologise to him. Hoping 'normal' is the only solution or better making Dave into a new leaf.

Once he look at his important memory when he decide to take with him when he close the lip from his memory box and carry without bothering some help from Simon or Dave to help him so that he had well enough on the Seville when he approach the stairs without saying goodbye to Dave nor Simon.

As Dave watch his youngest son, heading toward outside the front door that he's just standing there doing nothing of a sort. Simon is trying to said to him, to make thing right to Theodore.

"Theodore, please," he try to begging. "You're the only brother I have left."

"Well, if I'm thinking that I am your only brother," Theodore is making a reply. "Why did you hate Alvin so much when you ruining our vacation plan?"

"Theodore, that was a mistake," he replied to his youngest brother. "If I wouldn't he would choice your choice that we shouldn't go to Disneyland for our family. But please Theodore. I'm beg of you?"

"Simon Thomas Seville is now begging for mercy?" Theodore fined it highly unlikely to him. "You started it and it is you're messy to do so, including Dave as well. Both of them are make me sick of this. I had enough on hid family, and that's that!"

Simon Seville is now heartbroken that he lost his only youngest brother of the triple brothers. Knowing Theodore was right, both he and Dave were the one who started with all of this, knowing this is their huge mistake of them all. Once Theodore look at him with furry glare at him when he got his stuff with him and heading toward the door, while Julie is waiting for him. Julie look at Dave and see guilt written all over on him, knowing he slap Alvin on purpose when she said to him.

"I'll . . . look after him. In case he does coming back," she said to him as a promise start to him when Dave nod his head as an agreement that one day Theodore will return once more. She also look at Simon when she said to him. "Simon," she said to him. "Don't make your life misery from your guilt. I hope one day they will found Alvin, so that you will make proper apologise to him and one day that brothers will making a reunion."

Until Simon nod to her that he fully understand to her that one day, as predict that Alvin will return that the brothering Chipmunk trio will make their comeback. That his hope will never fade away. Once Julie said her piece to him when she walk out the door and gently close the door, that the Seville family is now forever in motion in despair.

* * *

Back in Heathrow Airport in England, thing are not so good on Alvin when he walk out from the café when he's just found that he's very upset that he learn that his American money won't accept it, only credit card using to make it more suitable for the International Airport, which he didn't know about it. He continually walking in forever non-stop, knowing he still upset for the time being. But still, at least he found the right airport since he got here when he continue to walk, hoping to find an exit as soon as possible to see what else what it like in nearby London. But little that he doesn't know that Heathrow is one of the few bigger airport in Britain that he continually walking, hoping he'll find a map to find a exist route.

Once Alvin look at the Heathrow Airport for more than 5 minutes when he found he's been looking when he quickly rushing toward it and yet another surprise take place on him that Heathrow Airport have divide into 5 each row that Alvin didn't know there 5 Heathrow Airport and yet the one he standing on it Heathrow Terminal 3, knowing this line lead to American from his discovery since he didn't know. Once he look at the map to know where is the exit of the airport.

"Whoa," Alvin is surprised from what he saw. "Who know there different verity of airport from what I thought there's one of them," when he look at the map. "Now where an exit sign?" as he look at the map find an exit. "Ah," he found it by the minutes, "there it is. Not far from there. So here I go!"

He's seem little but delighted that he found an exit sign that he been looking when he focus on a map and understand the route and see how do get there. Once he's look at the map and understand how to get when he start to walk and know the route distance. He's still hear thousands of people are clamours to each other about stuff that Alvin don't want to talk about it, some people are rowing at each other whatever that their plane got massive delay or missing their plane for more than 3 hours since they're arrive at this airport. Once Alvin is continually walking and walking in forever non-stop in less than 5 minutes or more until he found an exit sign that was the entrance that he nearly forgotten that exit and entrance are the same being only this is the only exit sign when he saw most people are coming in and out at the same. Once he stare at the exist sign and take a deep breath for a moment knowing this is great moment without getting involve from Dave and his brother Simon for making his life miserable, hopeless and above all; despair from those who hurting him including Brittany as well.

"This is it," he said to himself. "My new life."

When he is walking outside the main Heathrow Airport namely Heathrow Terminal 3 when he saw thousands of people are walking in different directions to know where they going. Some of people were talking on their mobile phone, talking to each other like friends, family, even siblings from what Alvin making out of it. Alvin know this place is massive and no wonder they called it Heathrow which he have no idea whose naming that place, but this place is massive and huge and also he saw different verity of London public transport in red with different numbers that goes to different location that he saw many going in and out at the same.

Alvin is not sure what to do first, but he's believe that finding a bus that's go to London which he have no idea which bus he's getting. When he kindly ask one of the local person for asking direction.

"Excuse me?" he ask one of the local pupil when a male person, roughly in mid-30 with dark black hair with blue eyes on him wearing different clothing texture on him who look at Alvin. "How do I get a bus toward London?"

"Oh," a man said to him, by giving him some introduction. "You need a Terminal 4 or 5 that's have bus station that you need 140, 111, 482 and 490 are the only slightly toward London or if you not sure what buses to go there, take the train that will lead toward London."

"And which train do I need?" he continually ask him.

A man is having a thought from what Alvin said to him, "um . . . well, I'm thinking it was Piccadilly Line from what I'd heard about it or getting a Heathrow Express which it is a quickly route. But I'd suggest a Piccadilly Line that will toward London, but there multiple station that will lead toward London, depending which station you need to get off. So I'd personal advice you to get a train or bus to get there. But it's up to you."

"Oh," Alvin have clearly understand from what that man said to him. "Okay, I'd got now. Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome kid," he too thanking him and walk away from him.

Alvin clearly remember from what that man said: bus or trains. Two most possible choice that he will need to get off at London, hoping he will find the Queen's place in London. So which possible Alvin did, bus or train? That will be a toughest choose Alvin will need. Alvin is having a deep thought that bus can be suitable to him, knowing it is an easy travel. Train is a quickest route about more than half 30 like a speed Bullet Train in Japan. Alvin is now a tighter spot.

"Hmm . . . . Bus or train?" Alvin said to himself when he quickly move away from the entrance before many people will coming in and out at the same time when he's standing further neat toward the entrance. "Now, where was I?" he said to himself. "Oh, yes. Bus or train. Well, I love train to export the countryside in different verity of trains. Bus, does take time and make it suitable for less travel. So, which choice I will select?" he place his finger into his chin and slowly tap from his deep thought when he's making a humming sound feature. Until an idea stroke come along to him that his decision is clear that Alvin need a bus to get there and he remember correctly that Terminal 4 and 5 are the only bus station they have. So he begin his walk.

Alvin need to be very careful that Heathrow road are very business, so that he need to be careful when he's crossing the road, knowing since Dave or his kindergartens/nursery support told about road, that road are extreme dangerous that some cars or bus goes high speed without paying an attention. Good things Alvin does remember road safely when he was a toddler back then. Once Alvin is continually walking, when he found a bus stop and see few dozen of people are waiting for their bus when he saw a bus is approaching toward the bus stop in large read bus and it said 140 that's lead toward Harrow Lead. He could get the bus that lead toward London that near enough from that place. He could get that bus, knowing it making so much easier when he quickly running toward it when the bus is somehow stop that near in front of different verity of people when Alvin have arrive just in time and see numerous of people are getting and see that some of the got bus pass, that one thing Alvin didn't know about it. So he decided to slip unnoticed when Alvin secretly got it in without seeing from the bus driver that the driver is focusing on the road, while numerous of people about more than 20 to get on board.

Alvin look at inside the bus that he saw many seat from downstairs and upside, knowing this bus he's looking at is a double decker bus. He quickly look at it and see an empty chairs about less than 60 from what he look at it and see few people are going up the stairs. Once Alvin look at the public bus and see very strong pattern on the chairs when he quickly sitting on it and feel fizzing and confrontable and its very different to compare from what he's sitting on it at the national airport on an aeroplane, when he sit near toward the windows and see, well, briefing, knowing he is a chipmunk that he is a dwarf-like character from what everyone talking about it. He's still got his suitcase and his duffer bag with him, knowing he got some stuff with him like clothes, money and even his personal private's teddy bear with him. Once Alvin look at so many people are getting in the bus when he heard a beeping sound that meaning the door is now closing when the driver is now driving toward near London, for not knowing how long it will. Unknown to him, there three more buses appear in less than second said 111, 482 and 490 and which three of them goes to different direction that 111 goes to Kingston. 482 goes to Southall and 490 goes to Richmond London, only three are nearest enough goes to London. That's mean that Alvin is on the wrong bus, if he learn to get off near before it.

Inside the bus, Alvin Seville is sitting near the open window and see that the bus is slowly begin to move, hoping he'll get off that near toward London. He watch so many cars are zooming in different direction and see so many people are walking in different direction and seeing them going into different shop and café in same location. Alvin could go to some shop and buy something, but the one he brought from at home is American dollar money, which it was very disappoint at all that he believe that all shop will never sell American money. But he witness to see different shop that he never seen before in his life.

Alvin could explore those shops, just for a look to see what they got. Who know maybe they video arcade game store or looking at different game that he wanted to buy. Last time he wanted to buy some explosive war game, but Dave refuse that he's not keen on war game zone. Which Alvin was very, very disappoint and very angry on Dave softness. Hoping some game store got those war game that he wanted to play those kind of game or sci-fi game like he usually play at home to get a better score, well his own score, sometime Theodore beat Alvin's personal recorded.

Once Alvin look at the road, the people and different verity of shops that he never seen before. He continually the speaker on the bus about naming the street that he have no idea the name of street or town. Alvin love this ride, knowing this is a new beginning to him.

Over 30 minutes later, Alvin have somehow taking a nap during long travel distance from his little tiredness when he somehow work up and see that few lots of people are coming out the bus and replace some new people that he have no idea who they are. Once Alvin look at some new people when he look at the window and see different lane from his surprise that he thought he's on the right track when he heard a speaker who appear to be a smooth clam woman who speak out to the passengers on the bus.

'Corbin Lane,' said a speaker when Alvin is deeply when he quickly garb his stuff when he saw a Bus Stopping that mean that someone was about to get off. He quickly make an excuse to someone who sitting here, which he didn't know who's that person is when Alvin saw three or four people were about to get off when the bus driver is stopping at the bus stop when the driver have manage to open the door and allow three people to come out the main exit. Alvin have manage to just in time before the closing time, while the bus is making it move. Alvin no idea which place he's end up with, knowing he no idea what town or city he's ending with.

"Okay, Alvin Seville, keep clam," Alvin said to him without getting nervous action on him. "Don't panic, just keep calm without getting notice or getting panic. Just stay calm, knowing you got off at the wrong stop. Just keep calm," as he watch a place that he never seen before in his life when he look at the bus stop and it said Corbin Lane, which Alvin never heard of it. Could Alvin overslept that he accidently miss his stop?

"Okay," Alvin is not like from what he saw. "I'm thinking I'm on the right or wrong stop. I don't know much about this palace, maybe I could walk back down or continually walk up."

Alvin is now come with a struggle knowing England is highly new to him, knowing he never been England in his life except he did been so many country from his time like France, Spain even Hawaii since he go there including his brothers and his friends. Knowing England is very new to Alvin Michael Seville.

"Maybe I could go back down there," Alvin is making a theory suggestion when he look back down. "Well it is worth a shot," Alvin have no choice but to walk down, knowing that England is very new to him.

* * *

Couple hours later when the sun is going down, that is soon to be evening knowing its afternoon. Alvin Seville is now that he keep wonder in the same direction and different direction that he have no idea how to get back in London. Maybe that guy said only few bus can lead to London, but that man didn't say get off before near at London. Alvin is now feeling less cold by the minutes that the temperature is slowly goes down. Knowing he's never good at British transport, knowing that this is first time to see a double decker bus in England and also he that all shop wouldn't sell American dollar, which he didn't know about it. He continually walking in forever non-stop knowing it's getting dark when Alvin look at his digital watch when it said half past 8 PM. He need place to rest, a suitable place from the bitter cold when he continually and carefully see though knowing it's getting less dark since the sun is going down.

"Great Alvin," he said to him from his disappointment guilt. "You are lost that you wondering in different same location that you didn't know about England and the name of this place which you never heard of it," until he sigh out. "Maybe I shouldn't come here in the first. Maybe I shouldn't stay at mum place to make more suitable so that they would find me," he confess to him when he groan out in disappoint. "Who am I kidding? I'm just a wondering little chipmunk boy who doesn't know anything about their route and their distraction. It's complex to know everything about it and easy getting lost one or two and heading into trouble."

Alvin have understand about troubling, knowing he course so many damage, well, most of them for the time being knowing he's take the blame. Knowing his teacher, Miss Smith always blame him. Miss Corner who also blame him and taught him so many lesson, knowing well hard of hearing and short time memory loss. But Alvin couldn't help it, knowing he want to have some fun, knowing he got some learning difficulty that's he barely understand the question knowing he got some D and C, mostly he got F knowing less behind, which he did manage to catch thing up a bit. Alvin is still wondering in despair since Dave, his father, his parenting guardian, the one who slap on purpose when Simon, his brother who's making a jealous manipulation knowing both of them are the one who's started from Simon's sin of envy and Dave over soft from his kind. He wish Dave could man up, knowing weak, sweet, man who care nothing but normal standing family. Normal, is not the way to make the family secure. Knowing normal will redo the same thing over and over again, until more trouble comes along. Alvin wish he could have a proper family, like a dad who's having loyal, helping his homework from his learning and difficulty and raise a proper father.

Once Alvin is continually walking when he stumble upon a park when Alvin and it said Alexandra Park from what he saw outside the park square that he saw brick layer with metal fence on them. He saw the open fronting is still open when he look at the closing time said 20:45PM when Alvin look at his digital watch and it said 20:35PM. He could take a look around for less than a minutes or finding a perfect place for spending the night. Knowing Alvin is a Chipmunk, knowing his ancestors live in the wild for a very long, long time before man from another world come along and make peace with them.

Alvin look at it and thinking this could be a place to stay, just for one night, before he's make his move once more. So he walk inside the park to explore the like in the park. Alvin look at the park and its big and quality of space so that many people are coming in and out in remote different time, knowing this place is amazing with trees, different verity of flower that he never seen before, knowing this place is like arts. Of course is not admiring on flower or field. He need a secret stay in the night, just one night so that he'll make a move depending on the gardener or someone to open the gate. So Alvin is need a place to hide without getting caught.

Hours later after the gardener keeper is checking to make sure everyone is well clear when he quickly lock the gate, ready to use in tomorrow morning, ready to use it again as always. Alvin have somehow manage to hide behind the large tree without getting spotting from the gardener keeper that he slowly emerge out from the shadow and see a park is complete dark except light are still on at the main entrance. Alvin look at his surrounded knowing he is little nervous to see the dark. Back then when he was a baby roughly months old when he usually afraid of the dark when Dave give him that important special teddy bear, that's why Alvin place it in his duffer as a protection to him. Once Alvin look at the park and making sure that he coast is clear when he trying to find a place to stay somewhere in a park. Despite that the park is huge and massive with so many feature like different verity of pathway that's going different direction. But he learn that this park haven't got any street lamp knowing this park haven't got. Most park do, some were not. So Alvin need to find a palace before his curfew take place on him.

Alvin is carefully wonder in the park about more than 5 minutes when he felt something inside that his body is trying to tell him that he need to speed a penny, so he quickly find a tree to do his business term business when he quickly tree when he carefully drop his duffer onto a ground along with his suitcase that near toward him when Alvin zip his trousers and lowering toward his feet and sigh out from his mouth that he need it. After Alvin done his personal business, knowing he need place to sleep and find a something to clean his body. Back at home, he's usually take a shower in the morning and afternoon including after dinner as well. But he normally take bath with his personal yellow rubber duck before he caught on tap by none other than Simon when he quickly chase him in bare nude before Dave quickly wrap him in towel. But that's a while ago, until everything is well sort it. Alvin is carefully wondering in park, knowing it's dark and hardly to see to know where it's going when his tiredness yawn take place that he need a place to sleep. So he continually walking, and look up that the sky were about to change into darkness black, knowing it is impossible to see the where it's going when Alvin look at one of the tree that's close by and see a perfect place to sit in when he running toward that nearby tree and see that tree got slight massive weight that roughly suitable fit to him when he place his duffer bag on the ground and take off his cap, his shoe and sock and rest his head on his duffer as using as a pillow when he wrap himself against the cold when he close his eyes, knowing this is Alvin first time to sleep inside the national British park against the cold weather he'll about to have.

The next morning as the sun is shining when the light shine upon Alvin face when he trying to get some sleep from the bitter cold when a sunray caught on Alvin eyes when he moan out frustration, knowing it's morning when Alvin slowly open his eyes when the sunray caught his eyes and quickly shield with his arm and hand and quickly rose himself up from it. His eyes are barely open when he yawn out from his mouth, stretch himself and rubbing his eyes. His face were less pale that he haven't got a goodnight sleep from the coldness from his survival. His clothes were stink in darker colour from his sweats, even his feet were less pale as well.

Alvin quickly sniff his clothing when moan out in disgust that he's almost about to make a puke that his clothes is stink mix with sweat from what he describe.

"No wonder Dave smell my clothes," he finally understand why Dave take his clothes. "It stink like a skunk," as Alvin describe his clothing. Good thing he prepare that he got so many clothes with him just in case.

He slowly get up and take off his shirt, his trouser and his underwear as well. Alvin felt little bit embarrassing on his birthday suit, knowing he's complete naked. Sure he don't mind to be naked knowing he is a boy along with his brothers and Dave. Last time, Brittany was caught spying when Alvin was about get in a bath when he quickly cover his personal privates when his face is pink-red blush. That was few while ago before this would have happen. He open his chipmunk size and see his clothes are still in palace and pick up his fresh shirt, fresh trousers and fresh underpants in yellow with small capital white A on it and also fresh pair is red sock with two small thin lines on it. Once he got his clothing is ready, Alvin put on his fresh underpants along with fresh trouser and fresh shirt and also put on his fresh pair of socks. Once he's ready and putting on his shoes. Alvin fold his clothing and place back onto his suitcase to keep it hidden without getting involve knowing he sleep in a park at night. He already put on his cap and begin his walk without been caught from those people who coming here when he slowly walk from it.

Alvin look at the park and see clear distance that this park got excellent pathway that led toward different direction when he continually walking about less than two minutes when he saw front gate is open from his surprise that someone is. Could the park keeper comes way early in a morning? But yesterday when he saw the main entrance when he saw the opening period start at half 8 in the morning. Could the park keeper got here about nearly half 8? It's possible knowing that the park keeper are the only one who got the key. Alvin is making suggesting that he should leave before the park keeper is coming back when he move in matter second before that park keeper is coming back before he been spotted, until he make it, just in time.

* * *

After hours ahead, Alvin is now more and more struggle in hours that he haven't eaten, nor taking a bath from his stink that he trying to stay focus and continually wondering hoping he'll find a correct path instead getting lost. Alvin look at so many unfamiliar path that he keep wondering in Harrow Lane. Hours, he keep walking, without getting food from his starvation and his hunger that no one bother to help him.

He try to sleep in the bitter cold in low temperance at night. Keep changing his clothing without being seeing from those people from those who saw him in the shadow. He even found a perfect place in the ally, a large cupboard box big enough for Alvin when he place his duffer bag and his suitcase, so that this is new home. A home that he doesn't know about Britain direction.

Days later, Alvin is somehow forgotten his friends and even families from the cold. That he have no idea who's Dave, Simon and Theodore including the girls, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. His clothes were now stink, un-wash without getting clean up, even his eyes were very tiredness and also his ribs are visible to see like poor evicted person, lost in the street without getting food or water. Even his cap is now serve gassy, un-clean in pale ordure colour, including his hair is now very gassy that he haven't wash for days. He need food to eat and how survive. He try to eat his personal teddy bear, but he couldn't, his bear is very important to him that he try to remember who give him that bear. Despite he's nine years old, that he cannot fully understand the meaning during in school, since his grade were low since his forgotten teacher, Miss Smith, which he have no idea who's his is, including the Principal of the school and also he even forget his last name.

Another days later, Alvin is now crying that he have no idea why he's crying for some reason that something hurt or making him upset. He make himself into a ball shape from his struggling while he continually crying in non-stop when verge of tears coming from his eyes underneath his 'new home.' Alvin Michael Seville is now forever lost in Britain, and this is his most struggle of them all.

Once Alvin is continually crying when someone is rushing toward him when a person approaching him and said to him.

"Are you alright?"

Alvin couldn't respond to someone who's approaching when a person dial on mobile, when he hear a person is talking.

"Ambulance please," a person respond to it. "This is an emergency that I got an unknown child civilian on the ally path. The location is . . ."

Alvin couldn't figure what that stranger said when a person is trying to speak to him when eventually he black out when a person is making respond to him. Does it mean the end of the Great Alvin Seville?

* * *

 **Could Alvin survive from his cold and his hunger problem? Stay tune for the another chapter, if Alvin survive from his fade.**

 **The reason why I'd choice Heathrow, because it's suitable, also it the toughest place that I need to choice to know which airport he's landing that allow me to choice which place, including Harrow Road which it's not far from Heathrow Airport and choosing a bus that near for him. This is Alvin Seville struggling part that he have zero information about England, just keen interesting that he have no idea about England, that's why Alvin is now in struggle.**

 **Also the Seville is just a small feature story so that Simon will never give up on his hope that one the brothers will make reunion once more. That is his promise.**

 **Anyway the chapter is going to take a while, that I can't tell about the next chapter of them all. And also don't judge my writing, do you understand? Also there is a vote in my story that two you character are going to be revealed in my profile animal-morphism humanoid, just like Alvin and the others. So which it going to be? There two choice _Mouse or Squirrels?_ Those are my only two opinion. Once I vote the on the poll, the choice is yours to make. So enjoy your voting to know who two new characters are going to be in Alvin New Life in Britain. So stay tune.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunk.**

 **Sorry I took so long, knowing it has been a week or more since what happen. Anyway, enjoy this chapter that I work so hard and this is long, Boring, story that it took me a while to do so.**

Chapter 9: Alvin in Hospital

(Waring: this chapter contain male amatory area, urine, IV medicine, needle and phobia.)

" _You are disagree of your family name,"_ it shout out to him _. "How could you run away from home, knowing it your life."_

"No," Alvin tries to speak out knowing his voice were slight shaken.

" _How could you abandon to your own family, your own brother?"_ The voice continually speak to him in the dark empty area that Alvin couldn't see except the voice from what he hear it. _"Your family is your life and your pride! Since the moment you look at David when you were small that you thought he is a best dad and you know what? You make thing worst to him."_

"That is not true," he unleash several verge of tears coming down from his eyes that he try to man-up and try to be a big boy, but those word is hurting him, from what that voice said to him.

" _Look at you? Helpless and weak like an abandon pet away from their trainers who didn't care less on them. After all, you run away from home, abandon your life from home. Home is your life Alvin Seville! Instead, you decided to abandon them and your break their hearts!"_

"That's not true," he try to encountered from that mysterious voice. "They are the one who started on me."

" _Oh really? Since when do you care on them? Knowing you protect your brother, despite you are the 'middle child,' from what you said to Dave long ago like opposing as a music teacher knowing that job can be very, very hard work to earn money from their payment. You do realise that they were trying to man up to that they will teach you about discipline and understand to be a normal chipmunk, not just messing thing around like fantasy childhood like heroic thought from your wild imagination of yours. If it then you are disgrace of the family bloodline of the Seville."_

Alvin is still on a verge of tears, knowing he try and try to man, but he failed to become a man. A man strong to resist any thought tear from their downpour. But it seem that all man can actually fall into tear that something upset or something from their lose, like the time when he was upset when he and brother learn the death of Cookie Chomper III since it was killed by unexpected run over when an unknown man give Dave a collar of their beloved cat was killed long ago.

Alvin keep using a verge of tears coming down from his eyes and have no choice to cry, softy, uncontrolled since he learn his mistaken, knowing that running away is their only choice away from their family That Dave was blame to him and Simon is trying to outlive him with his cunning thought that's make of him, knowing those two are the only who ruining his life. Knowing that Simon manipulate to him since he pick out the longest straw and also Dave threat confession when he slap and give him a word said 'You are dead to me,' those words are hurt to him like an endless nightmare that's make thing worst. Despite he is nine years old, but those word are forever more than hurtful word that's whisper inside his head like an invisible ghost that's surround him while an unknown voice speak to him in surround of darkness.

" _Oh, here we go? The great and one the only Alvin Seville is now cry baby since Dave said to him. You run away from him and yet you somehow end up in an unknown place which you heard and never been there, since you got lost in forever non-stop circle that some road you never from it! Like a rat who don't know nothing about every place, just wondering a place from their near-eye sight problem."_

"No . . ." Alvin softly spoken out.

" _Yes, you did! You know what happen since you were gone after you ran away from home? Do you want to know?"_

As Alvin look up from his head and a shine of mirror that caught his eyes when he try to shield his eyes that the light is too bright, when he slowly lowering down his arm and see his brother, Simon and Theodore and his adopted father-figure who gathering around the table, having some dinner along with their drink. They seem so happy and yet feel different from what he notice when Dave said to him.

" _So Simon, how goes with your science project?"_ Dave ask him.

" _Nearly there, Dave,"_ Simon replied to him. _"Just finish on my project and then everything is well set."_

" _That's good to know,"_ Dave smile upon when he take a bit from his dinner. _"Shame that Alvin is gone, so that you two boys got extra amount of space."_

" _Yeah, good riddance to Alvin. Knowing he's talk so much that I lose my focus,"_ Simon totally agree with him.

" _Yeah,"_ Theodore consult agree with his brother, which Alvin was very shock to hear from them. _"He use me a lot since he try to impressive with several girls for his good looking charm that did all the rest of it."_

Alvin was shock that he have no idea that Theodore could use an admit tone. Despite that he use him so many time, well not all of them since he use it on his own to get his luck on the prize. He can't believe that his whole family turn against him. Which it make him despair in forever discarded in the sea to allow his sadness take place when his family continually said to him.

" _Well, since Alvin dodge plan is nothing more than wash down the drain,"_ Simon smirk out that mix with sudden prize. _"Either way he won't coming back for good."_

" _You said it Simon,"_ Theodore ultimately agree with him that his brother is gone for good.

" _Well, since Alvin is not coming back for good that mean that we going to change a lot of thing in the house,"_ Dave is making confirm suggestion, " _like changing some new photo to make a brand new start, would you agree on that?"_

" _Ditto,"_ both of them agree on Dave's personal suggestion so that everything is making a new leaf, a fresh new start that Alvin Michael Seville is now gone so that he won't coming forever.

Alvin is now utterly shock to see that family, his own family, the Seville's family have decided to take a vote so that everything is now forever change when Alvin saw many thing like when he saw Dave is packing Alvin's stuff, his clothes, his toys, his video game are taking away to charity to raise enough money for schools, more books, more everything to keep the family. He even manage to remove his own bed and sell it sell, which Alvin unleash more verge of tear that he couldn't control his own tear to see his own family when he saw them, laugh when they watch a TV and see many photo were change, everything is well change that all photo were replace into Simon and Theodore. A brand new beginning, a brand new life ahead on them that Alvin is now crying, un-controlling when he smooth wailing when the light mirror is now vanish while he keep on crying and crying when he lowering himself down make him into a ball that makes him despair.

" _What do I tell you?"_ said an unknown voice it said to him. _"Family have decided to move on, so that everything is your fault. The Great Alvin, the Great and One and only Alvin Seville is not cast out in exile have somehow end up in Britain and somehow you got lost without knowing which road you need to get off in London, instead you got off in a different city which you never heard from it. Admit Alvin, admit at your defeat. Admit your defeat."_

Alvin could try to speak or try to urge back, knowing he's already admit his defeat that his family have decided to move on and to forget Alvin for his good riddance, knowing it was his fault. Everything he done, everything he's been though was nothing more than a discarded wasteland when Alvin is still into a ball shape in world of despair. Can anyone save Alvin from his endless nightmare that he been though or stay suffer into a world of despair?

* * *

A beeping noise that coming from a monitor that's checking someone life support system such as heart and lungs that the beeping is relaxing, clam, smoothing sound knowing that patient is now rest and secure. A nurse, female, who in early 30s with blue eyes, blond caramel long hair that know into a ponytail and wear a traditional hospital get up in light blue jacket, sweater jeans on her when she approach and check on her patient to see any vital sign on HIM. She check on life support that's it well balance, without touching when she remember her training as junior apprentice long ago. She also check on IV medicine that it's well secure and also checking her patient catheter that the patient urine is half full, before she decided to change it. Once she checking on her patient, that's everything is well secure. Just before she left when she heard a moaning sound that's coming from her patient, that, Alvin Seville have finally woken up.

Alvin is slowly regain himself when he's making moaning sound when he slowly open his eyes when a shine of light that almost ruin his vision when he heard, several voice inside his head for some reason, that he have no idea what's going on.

"Hey, there," she said to him in smooth voice. "It's okay. You fell asleep for days since you got here to make you full recovery."

Alvin is not sure or who said to him that he thought he is in heaven with surrounded with angels who call out to him. His vision is slowly regain his full pupil when he continually moaning, softly that he try to speak.

"It's okay," she still said to him. "Don't try to speak. You're in a hospital for days since that man who have found you in the first place when we were shock to see you living in the street. What kind of parents done something horrible to you."

Alvin was trying to say something to her when he try to speak. "Thir . . .sty . . ." that all he's trying to said to her.

"Of course, sweetie," she respond and acknowledge to him when she walk out and get Alvin a drink that she reckon he's very thirsty by the he arrive at the hospital.

Alvin have no idea from his confusion that one minutes he's lying in the street and then the next he's somehow in a building with surrounding walls. He need to know what happen, knowing his head is still sore that contain massive headache. He look at his left hand side and see some kind of machine with upside down plastic, knowing his eyes haven't restore his full version that Alvin have no idea that those two are hospital machine and IV medicine that Alvin have somehow in a hospital and he resting a hospital bed when a nurse come back with a plastic cup with a bendy straw.

She place her drink onto a small table when she adjust a bed, slowly and carefully when Alvin is making a moaning sound that the pain is still hurting him. His eyes were very tried and even his hair was very messy. Once a nurse slowly upward about 1 cm up when she quickly stop and quickly sort it in less second. She give Alvin some drink, water, cold when Alvin is taking a slip from it.

"There you go," she allow Alvin to have some water from a plastic cup. "Slowly, not too fast, okay."

Alvin is very slowly to drink his water about halfway to go when he finish his water, knowing he did a refreshing drink knowing his throat is sore and very dry since he have no drink for the past few day. Once the nurse place a cup onto a small table when a door was open when Alvin and the nurse look at a male person, who is in his early 30's with short brown hair, pale colour, brown eyes with slight muscular from what Alvin notice on that man appearance and also he wear light brown short with black spotted pattern on him with blue jean with white and black Nike sneaker trainers with a single wristwatch on his left arm.

"Oh, you're up," his voice is very surprise in British accent voice to see Alvin's up. "I was beginning to worry that you end up in a coma for I don't know a weeks. But I'm glad you regain yourself," when he ask the nurse. "How's he doing?"

"He's seem fine," she replied to him. "I'd check every monitor that everything is well okay."

"Poor little guy," said a man. "Ever since I'd found him in the street as a patrol duty when I found him, when phone the ambulance. But still," he approach him, "how are you doing?" he ask him.

Alvin is little confuse from what that man said to him. Either way, he's not sure what's going on since he got here. Alvin got so many question and answer before he'll regain his strength again.

"He just woke up, sir," said a nurse who looking after him. "That, this little man been thought enough."

"I understand, thank you for asking about it," said a man who kindly said to her about Alvin regain confidence, knowing he's just woke up when he look at the teddy bear that lies on Alvin's hospital bed. "I see that you manage to clean that teddy bear for him."

"Well, my staff did wash the sticky on that bear, so I'd decided to give it to him," she explain to him about that teddy bear that normally was sticky brown and later it become smooth coffee brown colour with excellent aroma smell.

Alvin look at his right hand said and see his personal, important teddy bear with him. He try to remember who give him that bear, knowing it's very important to him when he was young.

"Anyway, I'll leave you guys alone," said nurse before she's walk away. "If anything you did, press this switch so that I will get you, okay?"

Alvin have no idea what the nurse said to him when a man said to her. "I think, he got a little confuse from what you spoken about it. Prepare we can show him to know where is it," he's making a suggestion to her.

"Good idea," she agree to him, when she quickly got a wireless hospital button to him. "That is a button that if you wanted to press, so that me or any other nurse will came and get you okay?"

Alvin slowly nod to her that he barely understand from what she said to him, knowing he still a headache from that IV medicine on him that reduce his pain and suffering on him.

"I'll leave on the bed, so that you get it, okay?" a nurse said to him and place it onto his bed when she begin to walk away, leaving him and that man alone.

Alvin is not sure what happen or better yet how did he end up in a hospital that he couldn't remember, only he does remember when he's blank out in a street for days that he still don't remember how he end up in Britain when he said to him.

"I'm very proud of you that you survive the bitter cold in summer term," he said to him. "You were almost half stave since I saw you visible ribcage few days ago since I'd found you when you were crying."

 _Crying?_ Alvin thought out from his mind. _Why was I crying?_

"Either way, you manage to fight back from your coma instant knowing you survived the cold," he continually said to him when Alvin slowly look at him when he slowly breathing from his lung. "I was very angry on your parents who abandon you for some reason. I don't know what happen to your parents since I saw your suitcase and your duffer bag. We both know that you are a chipmunk – an anthropomorphism humanoid chipmunk from what we make of you since I saw and the hospital stuff who saw you as well. Can you remember what happen last time, before you end up here?" he slightly asking Alvin to what happen in the past to get clear information of him.

Alvin is trying to remember what happen last days ago. If only he'll remember anything from his days ago. But still, he very tired to say to him knowing he's just woke up from his enduring pain.

"Take your time," he said to him. "The medicine is somehow react on your head that endure a lots of pain. Maybe another time, once you regain yourself, so that we can talk about it. Is that okay you?"

Alvin could nod his head, but he decide to get some rest from the medicine that the IV is tube that reach toward Alvin left arm that contain fluid called morphine, a drug that's suitable in hospital that's reduce any pain since his awakening. Alvin is slowly goes back to sleep while a man look at him and seeing him helpless like a cute, sweet little baby when he heard a door was open and inside is a female, roughly same age to him with short length dark ginger hair, brown eyes, fair colour on her and wear a police uniform with bulletproof jacket and radio on her along with several pockets on her when she approach inside the hospital room.

"How is he?" she ask him that both of them know each other.

"He just woken up and he decided to get some rest," he replied to her that Alvin just woken up and went back to sleep.

"That's good news," she relief that Alvin have manage to woken up from his subconscious since he fell into a deep coma. "I can't image who abandon him in the street in Harrow since we continually find more clue to know more about, so far we can't any missing person database."

"Was there any recorded to more about him, besides missing person database?" he ask her about any information regard about missing person database.

"Well, we do have this," she got out a passport from her pocket and show to him. "His name is Alvin Seville from what we look at it from our deeply search from his suitcase and his duffer that his clothes were stink and smell that he keep changing his clothing," she explain to him about Alvin personal stuff and his name. "And also this passport was an American."

"What's an American boy doing in England?"

"I'd haven't got a clue," she replied to him to know why Alvin in Britain whatever reason since they investigation their search about him. "We spoke every place to know about so far none of it."

"What about the airport?" he ask him. "Closest I know about it is Heathrow."

"We did phone about it, that none of them haven't recognise him, that they were busy at the airport," she answer and explain to him. "So far we got nothing from our investigation to find more detail about him."

"An American passport, an American chipmunk kid who abandon from his parents from home and no other information about him," a man is trying to figure out the pieces together so that he can more information from his investigation search.

"What do you mean, exactly?" she said to him.

"I'm not sure, Sarah," he said her name. "Knowing the pieces is like a jigsaw that come in different of verity of shape and seizes that led different thing. Either way, this could be our toughest case so far."

"We dealt lots of toughest case over a last years since we know about it, James," Sarah said his name. "Knowing we solve many thing and things are already hard to find it."

"Sarah, our job is too arrest people from their commitment," James explain to her. "Sure we solve many thing. But our job is sure the life of many people from terror attack assault that we secure the town or city from the environment threat since what happen long ago."

"I know you mean, James," she agree with him. "But still that Alvin need some rest. Once he woke him we need asking some question when the social service come along so that we more information about him so that we can-"

Suddenly scream that coming from Alvin when both of them look at Alvin that he's having a nightmare that make him finch when he keep tossing his side when both of them help him.

"Call the nurse, quickly" he quickly order Sarah and Sarah quickly acknowledge to him when she quickly press a button, when James is calming him down. "It's okay, it okay," he said to him.

"No . . . stop. . ." Alvin is trying to speak that confuse James and Sarah. The question is, who he is talking to for some reason.

"Who stopping you?" James ask him.

"No . . . please . . . stop . . . please stop," Alvin is trying to speak from what James and Sarah on about, knowing they have no idea what's he saying. Could something happen to Alvin in American or did his parents did something else to him like sexual child abuse? If it is then, they're looking at a sexual child abuse.

Alvin is keeping toss from his side that the nightmare is keeping hurting him when James carefully and gently pick Alvin up, when he quickly sit on Alvin's hospital bed and gently calm him down from his endless nightmare he's suffering.

"It's okay," he done it before from his time that he know what's doing when he felt the vibe are shaking him. "It's okay. It's all right, there nothing there. You just having a nightmare. It's okay. It's all right, there nothing to be afraid about it. It okay," he slowly rubbing Alvin to smooth his level when Sarah watching him that James knows what he's doing before the nurse comes along.

James felt that the shiver within Alvin is going that Alvin is finally resting in his sleep when a smile take on him that Alvin is sleeping like a baby. Sarah is very proud on James remarkable workout when he said to him.

"You did an amazing job to calm down," Sarah impressive on him.

"Well, I'd seen many nightmare from my time," said James. "You could say, I'm very well gifted person."

"You are now," Sarah smile at him, knowing that James is dad that he got two children of his own when she met them, years ago when the same nurse quickly rush in.

"What's happen?" she said to them when she look at James holding Alvin, "And why are you holding him?"

"He's having a nightmare," James explain to her when she approach him. "I'd manage to calm him down from his nightmare that's hurting."

"That poor little guy," said a nurse who deeply shock to hear it from what James said. "I'm surprise that you done it before, right?"

"He's a father of two boys," Sarah said to her. "Believe me, he is the best that he knows about children nightmare, is that right, James?"

"You know I do," James replied to her when a smile.

"Well, I'm surprise that you manage to calm him down, otherwise we won't make it just in time."

"At least he manage to wet himself," Sarah add when a nurse is less confusing.

"What do you mean exactly?" she ask her when Sarah point when yellow liquid is rushing toward a hospital catheter that Alvin is making his penny from it when his catheter is simi-almost a quarter from what she look at it.

"Guess, you can change it, now," Sarah said to her, that Alvin's catheter is simi-quarter.

"I think you are right," she agree with her. "But still," she ask James about her patient. "Can you put back him back his bed so that I'm going to check him?"

James nod to her as an affirmative nod when he carefully place Alvin onto his bed, knowing that Alvin got tube from his left arm and his privates' area and also wear a hospital gown. Once he gently place Alvin on his bed when he cover it while Alvin slowly snore that he's finally getting some rest when a nurse is checking the hospital monitor when James give him that teddy bear to support when he carefully place it underneath Alvin's armpit.

"Everything is well secure," said a nurse who said to him. "Without your help that none of my staff haven't got a skills as parents, some of them were parents that they know about child problem nightmare which they got their own hands to take care of."

"I'd image so," James is well over by parents, knowing he is the father of two boys in his life. He look back at Alvin, that he's fast asleep in his bed that he's dreaming something that his mind is well over relax when Nurse Jane, said to them, knowing that Sarah and James are police officer.

"Was there anything wrong with him before I'd arrive here?" Jane ask them about anything on Alvin.

"Not much," Sarah replied to her. "All he's saying that 'no, stop, please,' that's all he's going to say.

"It could something react from his past?" Jane is making a suggestion to them from her guessing.

"It could be," James highly roughly agree with her. "We still have no idea what happen to him since I'd found him."

"Whatever make something react to him could something to do with his parents?" Janes guess out. "It is the only explanation that he could make a sudden react."

"What about the social service?" Sarah ask her.

"We did contact to them about days ago to know any new of him once he woke up," she explain and answer to her. "But he just barely woken up that he's getting well earn rest, hoping he'll go hungry if he wants so foods."

"I think it is a wise choice from your decision," Sarah accept that idea to Nurse Jane that Alvin is almost hungrier since Jane told us few days ago when she told them that Alvin haven't eaten for a while when they quickly change his clothing into a hospital grown when she visible ribcage since she notices while ago that shocking them that Alvin haven't eaten for long time. "Once he woke up from his resting that we need ask question to him if he's remember anything about it."

"I hope so," Jane is roughly concern on Sarah's decision when she look back at Alvin who's so helpful in is sleep when Officer James look at him. She too is very angry that Alvin's have abandon him that she could slap them on their face for being their worst parents in history in parenthood. But she still care on him, but still she glad that Alvin is now a fighter who survive his dreadful coma, knowing it is the work of miracle.

Two days later when Nurse Jane is checking on him as usual. She checking on Alvin's catheter is see small does from it when a moan take place on Alvin when he finally open his eyes, barely, but slowly when she look at him.

"Hello you," she said to him when Alvin is barely open his eyes.

"What . . . happen?" Alvin have no idea to know how he end up in the hospital.

"You're in a hospital, dear," she said to him.

"Hospital?" Alvin is barely confuse when he slow rose up from his bed when he look down from his left arm when a gasp and a shock take place on him that he hate and fear on needle. "Get this thing off me!"

"I can't sweetie," she denied Alvin's order.

"Why?" Alvin is slightly demand to her, knowing he hate needle since he try to remember.

"Because you suffer massive pain inside your body so that you need medicine that reduce the pain that's overdose your head," she explain to him in full definition.

"But I hate needle, it creep me out of it," he whine out to her.

"I understand that you hate needle," Jane said to him, that she's seen many thing that all children or disability hate, fear or dislike needle ever since. "But you have to wear it, in case you feel better to regain your body."

"But I'm . . ." suddenly Alvin felt is a rubbing gurgling sound from his stomach when he slightly blush out from his face when he nervous laugh that he haven't eaten since that last he remember.

"I guess that you are very hungry," her predicted was correct from the beginning knowing Alvin haven't eaten. "How about some toasts that you are very hungry, would you like it?" she ask him.

"I like that, thanks," he accepted her word when Nurse Jane smile at him.

"I'll be back to get you some food. Now sit and relax while I get you some food," she told to stay put when she walk away to get some toasts for Alvin, knowing he is very hungry by the minutes.

Alvin have no idea what happen when he look at the hospital room and see clear white colour with hospital monitor and IV medicine that toward a cylinder of needle. Alvin hate and fear of him, knowing it one of his phobia since he try to remember when the last one since he hate needle. Also he look down at his right hand side and see his personal, important teddy bear with him and it clean from what he look at it. He quickly pick it and look at it and see a smile take place on him that his teddy bear is safe and secure when he hug it that his most important relic he ever had. Once Alvin hug his teddy bear when the door is open when Alvin gasp when he quickly hide his teddy bear safe, underneath his pillow when a person comes by none other than James, the one who found him. He's wearing a different clothing in dark blue t-shirt with pale baby blue colour with same sneaker he once before he wear them when he saw Alvin who's woken up.

"Well, well, look who's up," he playing with him with a smile at him.

"Excuse me?" Alvin is deeply confuse from what he said.

"You finally woken up," James said to him when he approach to him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he roughly replied to him that he have no idea who's that man is. Or better have he seen him before that he can't remember since the last time he got here in unknown reason.

James look at his bed and seeing that Alvin's personal important teddy bear is nowhere in sight when he realise that Alvin is hiding without ruining his personal feeling or making him embarrassing so he decided to leave it without making him embarrassing or making him blushing.

"That's good to know since I wanted to hear from you," James said to him from his relief that Alvin is well fine.

"Can you tell me which hospital I'm in exactly?" Alvin wanted to know which hospital he resting on that he have no idea how he get here in the first place.

"Northwick Park Hospital," James said to him the name of the hospital. "It the one that's in Harrow. There normally few in Harrow hospital from what I'd know about that, but this is closet from what they have."

"I'm sorry?" Alvin not sure what he mean exactly when James explain to him by making him understandable meaning to him.

"Northwick Park Hospital is one of few in hospital, the nearest and the closet is St. Mark's Hospital that both hospital have join together," he explain to him about both hospital have joint together.

"Really?" Alvin seem surprise from what he's learning. "I didn't know about it."

"Yeah it get me a lot lately since I learn that there two different same, but different hospitals long ago," said James, remember his own past that he find it complex about two different same hospital.

"No way!" he exclaimed out to him.

"It's true," he confirm to him that he made mistake once long ago. "I didn't know there same different hospital in Harrow, which I finally out which hospital that I need to remember."

"Does it make you confuse sometime?" Alvin continually asking him.

"Mostly," he replied to him. "Knowing it sometime confuse me, depending on the hospital destination which it was embarrassing long ago since I know about it. Either way, it is pretty confusion."

Alvin is slowly started to giggle that he thought this guy is fun like a common joker. "Yeah, it does to me," Alvin have to admit to him.

"Speak of it," James remember correctly that he wanted to talk to Alvin for some particularly reason. "Can you remember anything lately?" he's just asking him when Alvin is having a deep thought that he try to remember what happen on that day.

"No," he quickly said to him. "Why do you ask?" Alvin is slightly curious when he ask him.

Just before James said to him when a nurse Jane comes back with food tray with three slices of toast with hot butter on top of it with cup of plastic water, when she approach to Alvin and James when Nurse Jane look at James from her surprising.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," she confess and admit to him that she have no idea James is coming here quite offend. "I thought that you got important to duty?"

"I got some time off that look after them and check on him," James explain and answer out to her that he's checking on Alvin.

"I see," Jane quite understand to him when she place a food tray onto Alvin's bed. "There you dear, a nice piece of toasts and cup of water."

"Thank you," Alvin thanking her for decent meal when he quickly start that he's very hungry knowing he haven't for long, long time when James said to him.

"Whoa there," he halt him fast. "Slowly down, I understand you are very hungry that you haven't eaten since for a long time."

"I'd quite agree with him," Nurse Jane agree with James. "Don't eat so fast, just take your time to eat. If you want more, I could make you some or one of my staff will make you some toast."

"That would be great, thank," said Alvin when he taken a bite from his toast. "Can you make some more, that I'm still hungry?" he ask her, knowing he still very hungry.

"Well since you are very hungry little boy," Jane said to him. "Sure, why not," she acknowledge him. "Eat as possible but just remember: eat slowly while you can, otherwise you be sick and getting upset stomach problem, do you understand?"

Alvin nod to her as acknowledge confirm when a door was open was revealed a female, mid 40 with dark brown hair that lower, almost toward her shoulder, fair colour and hazel eyes colour. She also wear dark cherry top with smooth rich light brown jacket with dark blue tight jean with white sneaker she's wearing today and also she got plastic brown cup of tea since she got out from the coffee machine. Alvin is deeply confuse while he's taken a bite from his toast when he ask the nurse.

"Who's she?" Alvin ask him.

Nurse Janes is clear reference to him, when both she and James look at each other when she explain to him. "Young man. This woman is from the child service protection."

"Am I in trouble?"

Jane almost giggle at him when she smile at him. "No sweetie, her job is to protect children from their parents from what they did to them. So we did contact the social service about days ago to make sure you woke up so that she want you some to ask some question. It's doesn't take long, she just want some detail what happen."

Alvin is little scared from what the nurse said to him about social service that's make him terrified when his nurse support him.

"You'll be fine," she said to him. "She just wanted some detail that's all. Beside it won't take long right?" she ask the social service.

"It's won't take long," she said to her in rich posh voice.

"You'll be fine," James said to him and see the shiver on Alvin's face and see barely sweat on him. "Maybe I can support him, knowing he's very nervously reaction from what I'd notice upon him."

"Of course," the social service agree with James. "Knowing a support friend will be assisted from their support," she accept his word that James will support like a personal guardian to him.

"I'll make you some toasts from your request," Janes said to him before she leave. "Don't worry It won't take long," she remind to him, "just relax."

Alvin is emotionally deep relax from what Nurse Jane said when she's about to her leave when the social service quickly ask her. "Is there any chair so that I need to sit down?"

"Right way," Janes quickly find chair for her when she bought back chair to sit down. "There you go."

"Thanks," she thanking her when the nurse begin her walk to get more toasts for Alvin when the child social service sit down and place her coffee that's near toward her when she got her clipboard and a pen so that she's ready when she said to Alvin. "Now, this is won't take long. Now for start, what is your name?" she ask him.

Alvin is making a deep thought from what that lady said to him, that he did have a name knowing he does have a name which he's trying to remember what's his name is from his deep amount of thought.

"I'm not sure," he replied to him, which it was a surprise from her. Normally every parents give their child name from their likeness when all children were born to their world and give a name to them. Linda was surprise and remain calm and posture when James comes with situation to him.

"Hold on a sec," he's just remember few day ago when he got Alvin's passport he had for few days in case of an emergency when he open it. "Was your name Alvin Seville?" James ask him.

Alvin is having deep thought. Funny enough does sound familiar from what he heard about it when someone said to him that name. But why? Was it that someone give him that name like when he was born when someone said to him? Either way it could his name from what he thought about it.

"I think it was," Alvin barely answer out to him. "Or I think it was."

"Was that a yes or a no?" Linda ask him, knowing she's a bit confuse from what she's make of it.

"I like so," Alvin make slight confirm to her, knowing Alvin Seville is his actually. When Linda wrote down his name onto her clipboard paper.

"And how old are you?" Linda ask him the second question. Leaving Alvin is having a deepest thought knowing this is going to a long, long time.

* * *

After more than 15 minutes that Linda from the social child service got enough information on Alvin, his name, his age when he told her that he's 9 which it was surprise that Alvin did remember his age and his barely remember his date of birth when he said '14th April XXXX,' when Linda wrote down her note. Linda did ask him some question, mostly that he's not sure what it mean when James give him a perfect example to make it easier for him when he answer out to her while she wrote down on her notes. Linda was please that Alvin give her small detail information when Nurse Janes come back with few slice of toast knowing that Alvin is still very hungry when she told him so many time, eat slowly while you can when Alvin nod to her. Linda got enough on Alvin when she thanking him when she ask Officer James for a quickly to discussion on Alvin's report statement when she said to him outside the hospital.

"Base from what Alvin said to him that Alvin got some memory problem to remembering thing in the past, including his own that he barely remember his name," said Linda.

"It because when I found him out in the town when he was crying," James replied to her that he was the one who found Alvin in the first place that's somehow in Harrow. "Knowing the cold temperature that's effect on him that's somehow forget everything since the cold effect upon him."

"It possible," Linda agree with him. "Cold temperature can reduce his body from amount he's got. Good thing that the nurse give him some warm protection against the cold that's ties to keep him warm," she remember from Nurse Janes on Alvin temperature that he suffer a cold effect when her team doing what they can to keep Alvin's warm before they place onto a hospital to keep him warm and secure from him.

"Of course they did," James said. "I was there when they match to keep him warm from his environment coldness after they put him on a hospital gown, so that he need some rest."

"Despite from what happen to him. According to question 5 that Alvin Seville is not sure the name of his school, he said the name something in Edison," Linda said to him, going through on her note.

"As in Thomas Edison?" James quickly said to her that he remember that name long ago. "He's one of the famous invertor in American. I remember from my history session that Thomas Edison inverted so many thing from his clever thought including light bomb that the world impress on his creation."

"You seem know about that name," Linda is very impressive on James history status. "Which I'm not every good at history from my time. But you into something, knowing there few place in America name after him."

"I thought that you never good at history?" James is little confuse from what she saying.

"Re-educate on my history lesson, report," she quickly said to him. "Knowing there few schools could name after him. It may be a clue to know what happen to him."

James is having a deep thought when he place his finger onto his chin knowing that Linda does have a point knowing Thomas Edison was one of the famous invertor knowing many place or city that's name after him to honour his name forever, knowing Thomas was an ideal invertor.

"Maybe I can research to find out which school does Alvin goes to so that we may have a lead," James is making suggestion to know what school that Alvin goes to. "So that we now know what school he's going."

"You can do that," Linda quickly said, "knowing that Alvin will remember that school so that we got a lead."

James nod to her, knowing he agree with her knowing that James is a police officer that police are doing their own police investigation or sometime independent work to track verity of criminal or drug dealer that's sell illegal drug deal, when Janes come out after she done checking on Alvin when she ask them in bitter confusing when she said to them.

"Is there something wrong?" Jane ask them when she approach out.

"Actually yes," Linda clarified to her.

"So care to explain to me?" Janes wants to know as well.

"Well, we believe that Alvin got some memory problem when Linda asking him some question about him and his age including what he's like," James explain to her about Alvin condition.

"Also that Alvin is not sure what school he's going to," Linda add on. "We believe that something to do with Thomas Edison that's name well after him."

"I see," Janes is clearly understand from what James and Linda said. "If Alvin does have some memory problem that's could explain what happen to him. I'll ask Doctor Beale to perform a CT scan on Alvin so that we can figure out the problem on him," she reckon to them about the CT scan.

"How long it will take?" Linda ask her.

"Depending on the CT scan," Nurse Jane said to her in brief information from what she know about the CT scan. "If Alvin is ready for the CT scan," she look back at Alvin and see him when he secretly out his teddy bear underneath his pillow for safe keeper. "I was wonder where that bear went."

"Don't embarrassing him," James said to her. When Janes is deeply understand to him.

"Anyway, I'll arrange with Doctor Beale so that we can give Alvin a CT scan, if he's ready for it," Jane reminder to them about a CT scan to check on Alvin's head knowing this could be a the sign of amnesia. But what kind of amnesia has Alvin got?

"Of course," Linda quite agree with her knowing this could be a reference note from her report in child service. "Once he's ready for it."

"I'll think that Alvin will be scare," James consider to them on Alvin's afraid since he learn that Alvin dislike needle ever since he woke up.

"Well, if Alvin hate CT scan," said Janes. "He need to know once he's ready for it."

"I'll think that it have to wait once I said to him," James volunteer himself. "He'll understand me."

"It's probably wise once you said to him," Nurse Janes absolutely agree on James noticed. "Alvin would understand from what you saying to him. Once he's ready so that Doctor Beale and I prepare the CT scan on him. If he's ready for him."

Once James and Linda both agree on him that they have no choice to give Alvin a CT scan, if he's ready for it when Nurse Janes is getting Doctor Beale for preparation started on CT scan for Alvin, the child social service decide to wait outside when James goes inside and see Alvin is looking his teddy bear when he smile and hug it when he freak out to see James comes when he quickly hid his teddy when James quickly said to him for not making him embarrassing.

"There no need to be embarrassing," James said to him when he approach him. "I understand that your teddy bear is very important to you, is that correct to you?"

Alvin is little shy from what James on about knowing that teddy bear is very important to him like someone who gave it to him when he was small, when he lower his head down when he make a confirming nod to him that his teddy bear is very important to him.

"It's okay to be shy," said James when he standing right to next to him. "You are not the only kid in the hospital who need something important to you that most kids were afraid that their parents give you something to comfort from their fear from their surrounded that's make them afraid."

Alvin quickly rose his head up from his surprise when he look at him. "Really?" he seem surprise from what James said to him when James nod to him. "Wow, I thought I was the only one."

James softy giggle from out to him. "Most kids thought they were the only one who need something from their support. But may I ask from my curiosity, who gave you that teddy bear? I bid that someone who gave it to you right?"

"The truth I'm not sure who's give it to me," Alvin confess from his admitted when he look at his brown teddy bear. "But deep down that someone who gave it to me like something very important to me that I've haven't clue to know who give it to me."

"So you saying that someone who gave it to you that you can't remember who gave to you?" James currently rephrase to him when Alvin nod to him. "I see."

"What about you?" Alvin ask him some question. "Have you got something that's really important to you?"

James smile to him, knowing Alvin is great kid from what he look at him when he remember something from his own past when he said to him. "Well," he said to him, "when I was little, I'd usually afraid in the dark, so my parents give me a teddy bear."

"Like yours?" Alvin guess out to him.

James literacy giggle that he thought he was funny. "Well, you could say that but differential like yours. Anyway, my parents give me that teddy bear against my nightmare in the dark like sheer protection against big, bad monster."

"How old were you when you were small?"

"Oh, I was about 6 or 7 years old when my parents told," James quickly said to him. "But most kid or teenager need something against their need. Most kids are playing cool without caught embarrassing from their secret even disability children have them, including adult from their own secret."

"Did you still have it?"

"No, I decided to let it go as part of my treasure," James replied to him. "So, I believe that your teddy bear could be very special to you."

"You really think so?" Alvin is now well over surprise that his teddy bear IS very special to him.

"Sure you do. That bear could be very important to you, knowing it keep you alive," James agree with him that all human being need something very important from their childhood like toys such as teddy bear, toy robot or even long toy shark that's need something against their fear of phobia in the darkness that's why all human across the world need something that is very important to them.

But James is going to ask him, knowing it will make him shock and afraid when he's going to said to him that he need to know.

"Um. . . . Alvin?"

"Yes?" Alvin said to him.

"I don't want to scare from your overcome, that the doctors are going to give you a CT scan on your head," he said to him about CT check-up that he along with Janes and Linda have no further to choice to accept knowing they will find what happen to Alvin head.

"Is there something wrong with my head?" Alvin is less dumb from what his reaction.

"No, Alvin," James said to him from his misspoken. "CT is too checking what inside your body like an X-ray to see your bones from your arms, legs and also your feet that see anything goes wrong."

"So what kind of damage do I have?" Alvin asking him.

"I'm not sure," he admit from his replied. "The truth is that I'm not a doctor expert. But when the doctor come back that if you are ready for this to check what's wrong with your head. It's won't take long, that the CT is very harmless."

"But what about my teddy bear?" Alvin is deeply worry on his teddy bear.

"Well, I could look after it once they done the CT checkout on your head to see what is the problem to know everything is okay," James said to him knowing he can look after Alvin's teddy bear.

Alvin is not sure who's going to trust, knowing this unknown man is well over a strange but he seem friendly to him from what he notice to him. When the Nurse Janes arrive back along with elder man, mid-40 with short trim blond hair with blue eyes and wear a suit causal suit in light blue button-shirt with smart trouser with stethoscope around his neck when they approach when a man said to him.

"Hello, Alvin," he said to him. "My name is Doctor Beale, I'm here to escort you to the CT scan if you ready for it."

Alvin is not sure what he's ready, knowing this CT scan is very new to him and he never seen what's like look. Despite he's afraid, knowing this hospital that's making him shiver and afraid knowing this hospital is huge and wide from what Alvin notice when James said to him as a supporter need and a friend to support him.

"Well, Alvin?" he said to him. "Are you ready to have a CT scan?"

Alvin is making a decision choice, knowing he have no idea, but he's going to trust his gut when he said to him that's filled him with determination when he nod to him. "Sure," he quickly said to him. "I'm ready for it."

"That is an excellent news that I wanted to hear it," Doctor Beale is very happy to hear it from him that Alvin is pump up for excitement that he's fully ready for his CT scan.

"That is an excellent news that we wanted to hear it," Nurse Janes agree with him, knowing she's never seen Alvin so pump out that's filled him with determination when she current rephrase to Doctor Beale. "Now, shall we Alvin? It won't take long as promise okay?"

"Okay," Alvin quickly acknowledge to him when he look at James. "Can you look after my teddy bear, mister?"

"Sure," James accept his word to look Alvin important. "And by the way, the name's James," he introduce himself.

Alvin look at him and smile at him that he learn that person name is James when he hand over his important teddy bear that James is making a promise to look after it so that he will come back for the CT scan when Doctor approach him and said to him.

"Are you ready, Alvin?"

"I'm ready," he quickly exclaimed to him knowing he's ready for this when Nurse Janes quickly adjust the bed and everything when she slowly push the bed so that Doctor Beale is escort them toward the CT scan while James remain in the room.

Alvin look behind his shoulder and see James who give out a smile when he playing with him when he use Alvin's teddy bear to wave at him that Alvin's slight giggle to him that James is a funny person. Once Alvin is going for the CT scan, James on the other hand he need to go outside when he carefully place Alvin's teddy bear inside his trouser pocket and heading outside to get some fresh air thing or two when he's out.

Once James is already outside the hospital door to get some fresh air, knowing he did manage to talk to Alvin, knowing this kid is afraid and upset since he know him which it making him concern to learn more about Alvin and getting use to him. But James is not sure what happen next that Alvin will discharge in days ahead, but he have a theory that Alvin will be stay at the local foster care or staying at the host family for attempt stay when the host parents have decided or not to adopt Alvin. But Alvin will may or may not like them depending on the family, that most family are not good to raise a family. But James have a feeling or a theory that one or two family member will do something worst to Alvin. So he got out his mobile phone from his pocket, and quickly dial a number that one person when he place phone onto his ear when his mobile is still ringing when he heard a person who said to him.

"Sarah, it's me," James said to her on the phone. "Listen I need you a favour for me."

Whatever James is phoning Sarah, that James need all the can so that he can decided to look after Alvin. Knowing that he decide to look after Alvin before the social service have decide to take Alvin into a local foster care or take him to another family so that they will look after Alvin. Can James get Alvin first before it's too late?

* * *

 **That's how Alvin end up in the hospital by one person who found by none other than James, a man who found in my last chapter.**

 **Also there is a cameo word mention said Cookie Chomper III, a cat in the original in Alvin and the Chipmunk when their beloved cat was ran over by unexpected turnout to be knowing it's one of the saddest episodes in history in Alvin and the Chipmunk in the late and early 80 and 90 in chipmunk series. So it is a small honour mention to him or was it her that they can tell that Cookies Chomper III was a boy or a girl, either I'm sure that their cats was a boy or a girl, but they still love that cat to remember that name forever (At least they will be forgotten.)**

 **Also the vote is now close that Alvin new family and his new sibling in next chapter is now confirm in my story that Alvin new sibling is Mouse. So that mean is that the vote is now close was thanks by two vote for voting a Mouse on them. So thank you from those who voted Mouse, thank you, thank you so much.**

 **Anyway, Alvin survive from the cold, when the nurse and the doctor look after when the social service is going to ask him some question. And above all, Alvin is getting to keen on James. Anyway the next story is going to take while after Christmas in 2018. So Happy early Christmas and happy early New Year.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks**

 **I'm back and I'd deeply apologise that it's nearly a years since what happened, because I'll tell you why, because my laptop is broken and it's fix for weeks since what happen. But don't worry, I'd got a backup plan that's save my story. So now, I'm back - alive, knowing this story contain so many writing to think about. But now, enjoy this chapter as the present and apologise for taking too long. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Alvin new home

(Waring: this chapter contain, IV medicine, phobia, nudity and male antimony area.)

"There," said Nurse Janes said to Alvin after they're done the CT scan, "that wasn't so bad as was it?"

"I'd guess so," Alvin slight said to her since what happen in the CT scan to check on his head, knowing he went there for at least more than 5 minutes. Back in the CT Scan room where Doctor Beale and Nurse Janes escorting him when Alvin is little but scared and worried about this whole CT scan business when Janes said to him that it won't take long, they did the scan on Alvin's head to see any problem on him, but so far so good that Alvin have no problem whatsoever. Instead they going to need more test on him.

Alvin was little bit scared but he's feeling determination knowing he's want to since James and Janes told him about the CT scan, knowing it won't take long. But also he's notice something sticking out from his personal important area when he notice there's a tube that's coming out from his genital when he's ask her about it when she's said to him that Alvin Seville have got a catheter bag that's inside his personal boy zone, he's almost freak out that he have no idea he have to wear it all day and all night like a personal disturbing toilet that he's going to go wee from his bed, but Janes said to him that his catheter will be remove in few days from his discharge.

Alvin can finally relax after they escorted him back to his room, knowing he's dying to meet James again, knowing he's kind and cool person from his notice characterise look on him and he didn't know that James is actually police officer. Once Nurse Janes and Doctor Beale escort him toward his room when Alvin carefully siding toward the hospital bed without damaging the tube that connect to his genital that's toward his catheter and his urine that's inside that plastic container bag is oil yellow liquid colour on it. Doctor Beale smile at Alvin, knowing he is a great kid for his age whose brave enough to have a CT knowing he dealt so few children who refuse to have their CT scan from his time and days before and years after, but thankfully Alvin along with few brave children who willing to have their CT scan. Once Alvin is safe in the hospital bed to get some rest when he's notice that James is not there along with his important teddy bear as well.

"Um. . . where's James?" Alvin want to know where's James that he doesn't see him anywhere.

Janes is also wondering the same thing as well, knowing he was there over 5 minutes ago since she's and Beale escort him to the CT scan and coming back as well.

"I don't know," she said to him, knowing James is nowhere in sight, that she's haven't got a clue to know where he is. "But don't worry, I'll find him to let him know that you come back from the CT scan, okay? Now be good boy, while I'm going to find him.

"And my . . . . um . . .," Alvin try to said to her, knowing he's really need his teddy back, knowing it's very important to him.

"I know what you mean," she's know what Alvin on about. "I'm sure he's looking after your important one. Now, behave while I'm going to him, okay?" Alvin nod to her, knowing she can be trusted.

Jane smile at him, when she's make her move to find James, leaving Alvin and Doctor Beale, alone. Doctor Adam Beale look at Alvin when he said to him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Janes will find him," he promise him. "Knowing Nurse Janes can sniff it out in quick second," that last part was a little joke to make Alvin's smile.

Alvin is highly amused that Beale's joke is not very good at all.

* * *

Outside the main local hospital at Northwick Park in Harrow when Officer James - James Knight is having a personal conversation with his friend who work together for long time since he was a rookie long ago, Sarah – Sarah Sladen, when he ask her for a favour. They keep talking for at least more than 5 minutes about any school – Elementary School in America that's have a name to pass down one of the great inventor name Thomas Edison, until Sarah found a place in America that's name after Thomas Edison when she said to him on the phone.

"I see," said James, when he look at Alvin's teddy bear in curious look. "The name of that school you said to me that have to be the one Alvin go there."

" _Well, if Alvin does remember that school so that we could connect them in Central America,"_ Sarah is recommended to him about phone the central America, once the investigation is on-going.

James sigh out. "I'm not sure Sarah. If Alvin does remember or not, then I don't know what do next."

" _Yeah, I'd guess so,"_ Sarah agree with him, knowing he does a point. _"Knowing it's going to be tough to find out what happen his family in America."_

"Tell me about it," James agree, while looking at Alvin teddy bear, thinking straight to know what happen next to Alvin. Of course, he'd already figure out that Alvin will go to the foster care and find a proper home with another family who can raise him. But James have a theory that none of those family are not cooperative to look after Alvin that most parents got some coping problem to look after, some of them will abuse them, pretending to be a loving caring parent. Of course he's an officer that he dealt so many case about parenting who abuse their own children including their own nephew and nieces.

Once James look at Alvin's teddy bear in less a second in complete stare, when he continually said, well just about when he notices Janes coming out from the local hospital, knowing she's looking for him.

"Listen, Sarah, thank for a big help that I saw Janes coming out from the hospital, that they're finish the CT scan on Alvin," he quickly thanking her for the information detail.

" _Sure thing,"_ said Sarah said to him. _"Tell Alvin say 'hi' for me, okay?"_ she's pass him as a message to him, knowing she's haven't seen in days since.

James almost laugh out, that he will pass down a message to him. "Sure thing, see you," he quickly disconnects his mobile phone and put inside his pocket and look at Alvin's teddy bear from his wondering to know who give him that bear, knowing this bear was a fine made in a shop. But the question is, who give him and what's so important to Alvin that he don't want to talk about it? Knowing there thousand of question have unsolved that rapidly inside his mind. Once he look at Alvin's teddy bear when Janes approach him that she's found James along with Alvin's teddy bear he's carrying when she said to him or better yet he said to her.

"I take that the social service told you, is it?"

"She told me that you went outside to get some fresh air," she replied and answer out. "But I have a feeling that you connect to your colleague, am I right? I know I'm not psychic, it's just an estimate guess that you want it to find which school Alvin goes to, knowing there dozen of America school, only there well over 100 from my opinion. That is your job, right?" she's giving her curious look when she rose one of her eyebrow.

James look at her, when he's smile out to her. "Well, your psychic estimate was pretty good guess," he said to her. "And yet I'd spoken to my friend which you met her, while ago when she told me that the name of the school that Alvin goes to was Thomas Edison's Elementary School."

"You think that school is the one Alvin goes there?" she quickly said to him.

"I'm not sure," he's admitted to her. "But if that school usually go then we will connect the America central line about any missing child who run away from home."

"And what he doesn't remember?" Janes is getting less concern by the minutes.

"Then, there nothing we can do," James have no choice but to face his guilt, that the investigation have decided to close and keep use it on-going in future event. Janes understand what James on about, knowing this case will be one of the unsolved case in public history, knowing there are other unsolved case like a girl whose disappear in Portugal and never return and becoming one unsolved and one the famous case in human history.

"I see," Janes said to him, knowing this is a tight schedule on Alvin Seville. Knowing this case is going to be very hard to find more what happen in America that's something happen Alvin's families. Knowing that family who live with Alvin who have got problematic crisis that cause Alvin to runaway from home, will bring to all family in America.

Janes quickly sudden remember to know why she's looking from him when she said, "oh, I'd forget to tell that Alvin have finish his CT scan."

"Oh yeah," James is wondering to know why Janes is outside for perfectly good reason at all. "Any damage on him?"

"No, I'm afraid there no single damage on his head," she replied to him. "Alvin's brain is very healthy from that CT scan operate. Besides you can see him now, knowing he want to know where you are and he want his teddy bear."

James look at Alvin's teddy bear, knowing Alvin can't resit his personal important toy. James is still thinking about Alvin, knowing he's just a kid, a nine years old boy who got lost in Harrow that he have no idea why he come to England, whatever reason. The answer lies within Alvin. He can't keep integrate on him, knowing he'll be afraid and scared at the same time. But still, there is hope for Alvin.

"Well, then," said James. "Lead on."

Janes escort James toward inside the hospital to find Alvin, knowing that hospital is very big that contain so many people who are injury or their appointment from their local doctor. People are waiting more than an hour, waiting for their doctor, knowing they're do the best they can to treat other people from their serious injuries. Knowing that Harrow hospital and every hospital is one of the busy place in all the world as they know it. Once Janes escort James to see Alvin after they're done their CT – scan and explain to him that Alvin's head is 100% healthy with no damage whatsoever, but they believe that Alvin got have short-term memory that's affect on the brain when he's outside all day and all night that cause him, that's why Alvin can't remember what happen in the past or what happen in America with his family of his own.

Once they're arrive at ward's room when he saw Linda, a local social service – child social service who support children from their cruel parents who did something worst to them. Linda also saw them, Janes and James are approaching toward her in good . . .

"I see that you found him outside, right?" said Linda, who speaking to Janes . . . . . .

"He's spoke to his colleague to see any school that's relate the name Thomas Edison and yet his colleague found one," Janes said and replied to her about James' information on his flavour.

"And which one was it, then?" Linda is curious to know which school Alvin goes to in America term.

"Not yet," James quickly said to her as a denied request, "once we speak to Alvin, so that he will remember which school he go to."

Linda is having a deep thought for few second, knowing this may sound looking promise from her point of view when she said. "Sound logic. But if he does remember that name, we need to contact the American service about lost children who went missing to notify them, as soon as possible."

"Agree," James have no choice but to accept her word, knowing it is the only solution to connect the America central line about any missing children that relate to Alvin Seville. He also look at Alvin and see him scared and lonely at the same like a frightening child. James look at him when he quickly said to Linda.

"Is alright to speak to him and return his teddy?" he ask her and show her, Alvin's important teddy bear since he promise to look after it.

"Sure thing," she said to him. "As long that bear is very important to him, as long it will take."

"Thanks," said James with a smile when he approach and open the door and see Alvin Seville in scared and lonely that he's doesn't like to be alone without support from anyone. "Hey, Alvin," James said to him, when he saw a few tears coming from Alvin's eyes that he's really scared that he wanted to cry.

"Oh, Alvin," James said to him when he walk toward him and kneel down in front of him when he give him a cuddle when he slowly rubbing his back to calm him down. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here, there no need to afraid that's I'm here okay."

"You promise to come back," Alvin whisper out to him, while he's still verge in tear from his watery eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for leaving you alone," James quickly apologise to him, when both of them let got their hug. "It's okay, I'm here now and look what I'd got for you as promise," he present him that's caught Alvin reaction when he show –

"My teddy!" Alvin exclaimed out from his reaction that James did made a promise that he thought James is going to get rid of it, but he didn't. James give Alvin's bear when Alvin garb it and hug it, knowing he can't leave his bear behind. Of course it does make him embarrassing in front of everything. But Alvin is very happy to see his teddy bear again.

Once James look at him, knowing he wanted it to say to him, while Linda and Nurse Janes are already inside the hospital when he ask him.

"Alvin?" James said to him when he look at him, knowing it's part of his job. "Do you remember the school that you try to remember when the social service ask you some question, right?"

Alvin nod to him, that he remembers that question few earlier on.

"Do you remember a person name well you said to me and Linda the social care?" he continually asking him. "Was it Thomas Edison's Elementary School you been to, before you run away from home, right? Was that school where you are going?"

Alvin is having deepest thought from what James said to him about that school he's going – Thomas Edison's Elementary School. Was that the school Alvin goes to, knowing he heard that name somewhere before when he continually having deepest thought, when it hit hard that he **DOES** know the name of that school when he said.

"Yes, that is the going I went," Alvin said to him in replied statement.

"You sure about it?" James said to him in calm statement.

"I think so," he confess in less confuse from what he certain about it. "I mean it is name of the school from what I'd remember that name, some time ago."

James look back at Linda and Nurse Janes, knowing this event is now a very good news from what Alvin said. That's Alvin school is Thomas Edison's Elementary School that he got there in Alvin own confession or was a glimpse of his own memory that he remember his time in America. But, they're found hope they're been looking for.

"I think," Janes said to him at least from her moment. "I think you should connect to your friend in good new matter."

"Understood," James acknowledge to her, so that he will connect Sarah to give her a good news about it. "Now, Alvin," he look at him. "I'm going to phone someone to let her know about it. Now be good boy, but don't worry I'll return about more than 5 minutes or so," he estimates guess out to himself that he's not sure how long it will take.

Alvin rub his watery tears, since James told him about making a phone call. "Okay," he said to him.

"Don't worry, Linda will look after you and Nurse Janes as well," he add on to him, knowing that Janes is Alvin's nurse and Linda who support the child service. "Oh, and more thing, someone said hello to you as a personal massager."

"Really?" Alvin seem surprise to himself reason. "Who is it, then?"

"Oh, someone you don't remember when you are sleep," he said to him, when he rose up and ruffing his hair that's make Alvin's giggle and almost laugh out. "Now, behave so that I will come back, I'd promise."

Until then, James make his move, so that he will make a call from Sarah in hoping good new matter when he's walk from the hospital room and heading toward outside. Linda on the other hands that she's got something else to do. Knowing her job is a child support worker.

"Well . . . um . . ." said Linda. "I hate to say, but I'd got some other works to. But don't worry, I'll back in afternoon to make you okay."

Alvin was about to say when Janes quickly said to him. "Don't worry, I'm here, including as doctor as well. Beside you will be fine."

Alvin is now relaxing again, when Linda smile at him. "Right, I'll see you afternoon." She goodbye to them, but she's make a promise to him that she will come back, eventually, when she walk out.

* * *

Outside the main hospital after James got out, knowing that Harrow hospital is like a maze from his concern notice. Just before he make a phone when Linda walks out, knowing she got something else to. Of course, Janes is looking after him for the time being. But still, there is a chance that will save Alvin from going to foster care or ending up in another family when he quickly call out to her.

"Linda," he call out to her, when she look behind her shoulder and see James is approaching her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it, then?" Linda won't mind asking James some question before she's make a move.

"Is it alright to look after him for few days at my place," James let go his pressure, knowing he's very desperate to look after him, rather than Alvin's afraid and loneliness.

Linda is complete stammer from what James on about. "What do you mean, exactly?"

James have no choice to let go his truth when he said to her. "I want to look after him, okay? I mean ever since I'd found him in the street on my patrol duties since I heard his crying in the ally. Every time I look at him, every time I'd think about him for few days that's my head is spin. So, please may I look after him for few days, knowing he'll be very happy to spend the night with me for the time being?"

Linda is having a thought for few second from what James on about, knowing he does have a point, knowing he is the only one who save him and support him and looking after during the question from his statement answer.

"I'll think about it," Linda said to him, until her word have somehow change from James disappoint. "If you are really want it to look after Alvin that's he'll be very happy to spend some time with you."

"You mean it?" James is almost losing his word from what Linda said when she nod at him.

"Of course, you can have him for few day," she accept her word to him. "But, if Alvin love your place, than he'll stay here for a long time ever."

"He'll be very happy," James is slightly more exciting. "I'm sure my children will like him, so that I will tell about them about Alvin is spending our place."

"I'm sure they'll love him," Linda said to him. "Besides, should you phone your friend about it?"

"Yeah, I will," James reminder of himself that he'll phone Sarah a good new about it. "And after that I'll break Alvin, a simple good news so that he'll be super exciting."

"I'm sure he will," Linda said to him with smile to him. "Anyway, I'll best be going because I'd got something else to do."

"Yeah, of course," he grants her permission, knowing she got something else to from her public when he witness that Linda is making her move and toward her car. Once she look at her one last time, when he quickly press the dial on his phone, when a happy smile take on him, when he place his phone on his ear, while the phone is ringing.

* * *

Today is today that Alvin Seville have finally leaving the hospital that he's so excited that he's going to spend a while in James' place, knowing he's super exciting to go there, after he done eating his breakfast knowing he's regain his strength since he'd been though in hospital in couple of days since James found him in the street. Alvin is eating some toast, knowing he's very hungry like he hasn't eaten for quite a while, of course he's super exciting to leave that hospital for good riddance at all knowing he can't stand hospital including his fear, needle, knowing he can't stand it when he was a small. But still he glad to leave that hospital and spending some time with James.

Janes is checking on him, knowing Alvin is super excited when she's approach with his clothing are neat and tidy in complete fold along with his underwear, his shoes and his trusted signature red cap that he'd love so much, that he can't resist that cap.

"Whoa there, Alvin," Janes said to him when she's see him eating so fast, knowing he's very excited. "Slow down. Eat slowly, otherwise you'll get an upset stomach for eating too much food."

"I know that," Alvin replied to her. "I'm so excited to leave this place. It's like a prison to me, since the moment I'd got here, since James told me what happen."

Janes softly laugh out from Alvin funny reaction, knowing many people complain across the world that they're think a hospital is like a prison. "It does look like a prison but differential from what you said Alvin. In fact, some children believe that the hospital is like a prison, but we here to treat people or children from their injuries – which I'd can't tell you that's make you uncomfortable from what I'm going to describe to you."

"I'd see," Alvin said to her, knowing she's does have a point about all personal injuries that's make his stomach impale, knowing it may finding offending to him.

"Now, once you done eating your breakfast that we will take you to the bathroom," Janes said to him as a further order to him.

"The bathroom?" Alvin is confused out. "Why the bathroom?"

"Well," she explains to him in further, "you wearing a catheter on your personal area that attach to you for some time, so we're arrange another doctor, who is a specialise to remove it in very carefully matter, without damage it to your personal boy zone area."

"I'd see," Alvin seem to understand what she's on about, but little confuse. "But um . . . will it hurt?"

"Well, it's minor possible it will hurt," Janes replied to him. "But don't worry I'd arrange a doctor, who is a specialise who do a catheter on male and female that we got a equipment to sort thing out a bit. Now eat up, so that I'll get a doctor so that we can escort you toward the men's toilet."

"Okay," Alvin voice is highly more uncomfortable, knowing his theory that it be could hurtful, but Janes said to him that there is a specialise who can remove his catheter and yet it will be painful from his opinion notice. But's still he's final to leave this place and spend few night with James' place.

Janes look at him, knowing he believe it's still be painful to remove his catheter that's connect toward his genital when she said to him. "I know it's going to be painful. But, believe me we have a specialise to remove in very gently matter. But still, I'm really going to miss you, knowing you spending few night at James' place. I'd bet you are very excited to go there, right?"

"Of course, I'm so excited," Alvin replied out in happy expression. "Happy enough to leave this place, knowing it's drive me crazy in this nuthouse!" he takes a bite of his toast in few second.

"Well, some people believe it is nuthouse and yet thanks goodness you didn't make a complain about our hospital," said Janes. "Beside you will be leave in an hours later, once James get here along with the social worker. You remember Linda, right?"

"Of course, I do," Alvin quickly said that he remembers her few days ago, after he woke up from his long slumber in hospital bed. "Why?"

"She's just checking on you that James will look after you to see any problem that's cause in the family statement," she answers out and explain to him about the social worker support. "To make sure nothing goes wrong between you and James."

"Is James in trouble?"

"No, Alvin," she giggle out to him. "James is not in trouble. James is good, honest man that he'd never been accuse to all trouble."

"Oh," Alvin is clearly misjudging from what Janes on about, knowing she's telling a truth that James is good honest person from what he remembers him few days since he got here. "Any idea when James coming?"

"Not long," Janes answer out to him. "He'll be arrive shortly once you are ready, after our specialise to remove that catheter on you."

"And don't forget those needle," Alvin quickly mention to her, knowing he's fear on them when he look at it on his left arm.

"Don't worry," she said to him. "We'll remove as well. Now, finish your breakfast so that me and the other doctor will escort to the men's public toilet to remove your catheter on him. But don't worry, like I said some of them are professional, once you are ready, okay?"

Alvin slightly nod to her, knowing he's very excited to leave this hospital that he can't stand against it from his nightmare childhood and not mention needle that he can't stand against it as well.

"You'll be fine," Janes said to him. "The specialist will be shortly, once you are ready."

As Nurse Janes leave Alvin alone, while eating his breakfast. Alvin is wondering to know what house James live in, knowing there dozen of house that's come in different sizes and texture and different colours on it. But still, once he leave that hospital so that he can see what James' house look like and spending few night with him. Knowing James is great guy and great officer and great friend to him.

10 minutes later, James Knight have arrive at the hospital in different clothing he wearing today in normal green with light coffee smudge on his right side that's make a pattern with dark blue jean along with brown trainers. He did spoke to his commissioner to take some time off to look after Alvin. The commissioner accept his word that James is having an off duty to look after his own kids and looking after Alvin as ward – legal guardian. He already ask the receptionist to know where Alvin is, when the receptionist said to him and follow direction when he thank to the receptionist and heading toward Alvin's hospital room number.

He continually walking that he knows his way, of course he been here before to check on Alvin. Once he's approaching toward Alvin's ward when he notice he saw Linda- the local child support who got here earlier as James approaching.

"Linda," James said to her, when Linda look at him. "I didn't expect to see you offered."

"Well, I'd come here to check on Alvin, to make sure he's alright," Linda replied to him. "Knowing it's my jobs to support children from their parents from their cruelty and their action against them."

"Oh right, yes of course," James is almost forget that Linda is working the social service to support children from cruelty from their own parents.

"Any luck contacts the America central line?" Linda ask James, knowing he's work at the police station when he ask Alvin about that school since yesterday event.

"We did contact the American central line to report any missing children," James said to her. "But it's going take days to sort thing out, hoping there is any good new so that his parents will come in England and explain to us what happen on that day."

"I'd hope so," she's hoping to see any new from Central America. "If any news from them, that will great to hear it."

"Agree," said James when he approach inside Alvin's room and open the door when a surprise event on him when he went inside that Alvin is nowhere to be site, except he saw Alvin's clothes on the bed and, his teddy bear is still in here, when he quickly said to her. "Where's Alvin?"

James want to know where Alvin is, when Linda walk inside the same room as well.

"He's in the bathroom to remove his catheter with a doctor specialist who with him," Linda quickly answer and replied out to him, that she's arrive less than 15 minutes when she's witness another doctor along with Janes and Alvin are heading toward the public bathroom to remove Alvin catheter in careful matter.

"I see," James understand what Linda on about. "And about Janes? Was she there with Alvin?"

Linda confirm nod to him, that she's did see Janes few while ago.

"That is a very good news, that I was hoping that Alvin will be very worried without me or Janes to remove his catheter," James can finally relax that he's worry that Alvin refuse to remove his catheter without him or Janes to support him, that Alvin is still a kid. But, he have high hope with him, knowing Alvin is great kid and great enthusiastic within him.

"I couldn't agree more," said Linda. "By the way, did you speak to them about Alvin arrival?" Linda is getting more concern on James' own children, knowing James is a single father to them.

"I did speak to them yesterday," James said to her. "They're semi-filled to see him to have another member to the family. But I'd said to them, it's only few days, if the message as been respond from them, so that Alvin can go back home."

"It's tough decision," Linda said.

"More likely so," said James. "Besides, I'm sure that Alvin is happy to spend the night with me. Knowing he's frilled by the minutes."

Linda nod to him with a humming sound when they heard a sound coming from that door and inside it was Alvin who's sitting down in a wheelchair with an ice on his personal area – his boy zone sport along with Janes and the other doctor in mid-40 with black hair, tan, with cyan-blue eyes and wear a personal doctor outfit on him and he's escort Alvin on the wheelchair.

Alvin look up and see James, knowing the pain is still little sore when he's try to be brave when that specialist remove his catheter on him have somehow cause a finch on him. Luckily, he got an ice pack to cool down his personal area, that's make him relax now, but the pain is still hurts him.

"Hey, James," Alvin said to him in wearily voice, knowing the pain is still hurt and James notice that Alvin's IV medicine is also remove as well, replace a special plaster on his left arm, knowing his body is mainly fur-humanoid in red-colour on him. "I'm sorry to see you like this."

"That's okay," James said to him when he accepted his proposal. "I understand it's painful to see like this."

"Alvin was very clam," Janes explain to him, "when our specialist carefully remove his catheter, except it was a minor finch that's react on Alvin."

"I'd see," said James from what he look at Alvin's crotch, when he's holding an ice pack on him.

"Actually, it was my fault when I accidentally pull out little hard on him," said another doctor who accuse to him, during what happen in the boys' toilet.

"Not mention, it's hurt much so," Alvin almost yell out to him, when another pain that cause on his crotch area that's make him sting.

"Take an easy on you Alvin," Janes said to him. "You going to make it worst and you know it."

"Alright, alright," Alvin said to her, knowing the pain from him is making worst, when an unknown doctor is slowly pushing a wheelchair toward Alvin's bed that's near toward his suitcase, his duffer bag and his clothes and his personal important teddy bear. Alvin is carefully get up from his wheelchair and carefully sitting down on his bed, knowing the pain is still little bit sore.

"Now, once you get dress, James will get his car out, as long you are ready so that he will come and get you, okay?" Janes told him.

"Okay," Alvin understood to her when he looks at an unknown doctor, who escort him few while ago. "Can you undo those knots for me, please?" he asks him.

"Sure," he glad to help him when he approaches him when Alvin carefully move his body toward his behind and feel small amount of pain on him. Despite that his hands are child-like hand, knowing he is an animal-morphism chipmunk, but he can't reach his lower back while a doctor is helping.

A doctor carefully undo few knots on Alvin hospital gown, knowing his hand is slight big and also he got careful steady hand when he manage three of them in less second only two more to go when he carefully remove last two of them, so that Alvin is getting dress.

"I'll get my car, so that bring his stuff with him," James said to Nurse Janes to get his car ready for pick up.

"Of course," Janes acknowledge to him, when James make his move to get his car. Leaving Alvin along with Janes, Linda and that unknown doctor who name Kevin who said to him few while ago before they're heading toward the bathroom.

"Where's James going?" Alvin ask Janes, while Doctor Kevin have manage to sort lest final two.

"He's getting his car ready for you," Janes replied to him. "But, don't worry you'll be seeing again shortly once you get dress."

Alvin understand that James is getting his car and yet what kind of car he's using. Knowing there several dozen of cars of each manufacturer that they built. But still, he glad to leave this hospital for good.

"Done," said Kevin, while he's finish the last knots on Alvin hospital gown. "There you go."

"Thanks," Alvin thanking him for his big help. "Can you close the curtain while I'd get change?"

"Of course," Kevin respond to him, when he walks out and draw the curtain in dim clear smooth blue colour, so that no one can't see Alvin is getting change nor his naked boy.

Inside the curtain, after Kevin close it for him. Alvin quickly remove his gown in complete naked in his birthday suit. Alvin look at his personal area when he look down and see a small colour purple on it, knowing it's still hurt when he almost groan out without hearing from Janes, Linda and Kevin while he's getting dress. His clothes are next toward him and see his red top with large yellow A on it with blue jean, red socks, his trainers and his yellow underwear with large capital A in white with red line. He quickly gently put on his underwear first, without getting string on it, fellow by his jean, his shirt, his socks, his trainers and finally his signature red cap as his final dressing stander.

Once he's ready, he cried. "I'm done!"

As Nurse Janes unveil a hospital curtain that she's waiting for him for 5 minutes including Linda and yet he's notice that Kevin have left the scene, that he got something else to do without saying goodbye. But he is a doctor that he got important to look after patient from their needed, but he's glad to leave this place.

"Are you ready?" Janes ask him to make sure he's ready. When Alvin nod to her, when she approach and get his wheelchairs.

"You serious, right?" Alvin said to her that he's going to be seated in his wheelchair – again.

"Hospital rule," Janes quickly said to him. Alvin moan out that he can't stand those hospital when he has no choice when he got off his bed and sit down his wheelchair. "Good boy."

"What about my stuff?" Alvin ask her, knowing he can't leave his stuff in the wrong hand.

"I'll carry it," Linda quickly said to him when Alvin slight said to her, but Linda halt him. "I know, your teddy bear will be inside your duffer bag that's very important to you."

Alvin can finally relax now, knowing that his important teddy bear will be safe inside his duffer bag for safe keeping, so that no one will never take his most important object that he ever had with him. Janes is escort Alvin in a wheelchair, while Linda garb Alvin's stuff and put his teddy bear inside a duffer bag, just like she's promise when she put it in and carry his chipmunk sizes suitcase and duffer bag and quickly follow them, outside that Alvin Seville is finally discharge.

Once they're escort outside the main hospital, waiting for James along with his car as well when they're standing outside at the main hospital in Harrow. Alvin is wonder to know where James could, of course that the car park is slightly huge, while remain in his wheelchair as part of the hospital rule, knowing he hate those rules for his entire life. But still, leaving hospital is the best thing in his life that change it forever.

Once Alvin is waiting for him when, a silver car is approach them is a Ford Fiesta when Alvin was very surprise and slight speechless to see a very cool car, when the car is stop in front of them and inside it was James and that car is James' car when he got out after the engine cool down a bit.

"No way!" Alvin cried out in excitement. "That's your car?!"

"It is," James replied and confirm to him.

"How cool to see an actual cool car in Britain, knowing there so many of them," Alvin couldn't resit to see James' cool car, knowing it's silver, but very cool to see it. "When did you get it?"

"Years ago," James said to him, when he's approach them.

"Cool!" Alvin exclaimed and couldn't resist to see James' car. "I'll take the shotgun!" he quickly said it out to him.

James is little confuse in few second, until he realise that Alvin want sit in the front of the car when he smile at him. "Sure, I'd don't mind you can sit right to me. Is that's alright to you?" he look at Linda, who is a social support care who look after Alvin for some time.

"Well, since Alvin wanted to sit right next to you," Linda said to him. "I'm allow it, knowing he want to see a perfect view he want to see."

"Well, it look like it's your lucky day, Alvin," James said to him that makes Alvin smile in very excitement. "Can I have his . . .?" he points to Alvin suitcase and his duffer bag when Linda quickly give to him when he thanks her when he's heading toward the car boot and open it and put Alvin chipmunk sizes suitcase and duffer bag inside and close it in quick second and walk approach the car door at the front of it and open it for Alvin Seville, knowing he want to sit at the front of the car.

Janes escort Alvin in a wheelchair in quick second when Alvin look inside James' car and see a black leather seat protection on it with a steering wheel, gearstick, breaks that's everything inside James' car. Alvin is very-well surprise to see James cool car, when Linda carefully turn a wheelchair on her right-hand side so that Alvin can side in.

Alvin carefully side inside James' car, knowing he's very excited to leave this place, since he got discharge from the hospital warden since today event. Once Alvin got in the car and quickly put on his seat belt to protect himself from danger, including high speed as well. Once he got in the car, James close it, carefully when he look at Janes who look after him.

"Thanks, you, for looking after Alvin," he's thanking her. "Without knowing what happen to Alvin, before I'd found him, so that none of them have no idea how to look after him."

"It's no problem at all," Janes said to him. "Besides, Alvin is going spend few night in your place, hoping any call from Central America to report any missing children. Beside, I'm going to miss him for time being. Make sure you look after him, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," James playing with him, pretending to be a police cadet, since he WAS cadet long ago before he earn his place a officer. Janes almost laugh out to him, knowing James is making funny other people in small occasion when both of them shake their hands as a bidding farewell to each other as a mark of goodbye.

James look at Linda, when he quick said, "Will you following us?"

"Of course," she quickly said to him. "My car is not far from here. So that I will meet you shortly."

"We'll wait for you, once you are ready," said James.

Linda is set to make a move to get her car so that she can follow them, knowing she have no idea where's James place. Once Linda makes her own move when James is heading toward a driver seat and quickly open it, sitting down in a car chair, close the door and put on his seat belt as well.

"Where's Linda going?" Alvin is less concern to know where Linda is going.

"She's getting her car," James said to him. "So, that she can follow us, knowing she have no idea I live."

"And how long does it take to get there? You know your house?" Alvin continually ask him.

"Not long," he replied to him. "It's only take more or less 5 minutes to get there. Beside you will love it, once we get there."

Alvin's almost laugh out, knowing he's super excited to see James' place that he's wondering to know what kind of house James is living. Was it a big house? Luxury house? Proper house with a room with a view? Either way, there so many houses across the globe that's come in different design feature. Once they're inside the car when another car is approaching an azure blue – Volkswagen Golf and inside it was Linda who own that car, when she makes a signal that's ready. James got his car key and quickly ignite the key ignition when the car engine is making sound and ready to start, when James hold the steering wheel and press a brake and slowly drove away from the hospital.

Alvin look at the main side window and see Janes is standing outside when she's wave at him. He's smile at her, knowing she is a great doctor and once he really like her when he wave her back, knowing he'll miss her for good. And thus, Alvin is leaving a Harrow hospital, for good.

* * *

James drove his car with Alvin inside that Alvin want it to sit in the shotgun also known as sitting at the front as the main views. James won't mind, knowing he is police officer that his job is to protect the country from terrorists, criminals who committed so many crime such as murder, rape, child abduction and many more from whose who committed those crime that's spread across the entire worlds is part of their jobs to stop those criminals who brought illegal stuffs that's effort that's across the entire nation that some people who don't believe the laws that cause major trouble.

James drove a silver car – Ford Fiesta, knowing that is his main car when he carefully driving in the main road. Behind them a support social worker, Linda drove an azure light blue - Volkswagen Golf, that she's follow them toward James' home because she has no idea where he live when James said to her at the hospital that she can follow us outside, once everything is sort and ready to go. They're keep driving about more than 5 minutes because James live somewhere else that's in Harrow, knowing James knows what to do, knowing he's live in Harrow.

Alvin is so excited to see what's James' house look like. Is it bigger, wider, better, good quality? Knowing he's very well excitable to see James' home, knowing James drive about more then 5 minutes that James is an excellent driver, also he knows that Linda is following them, knowing that she have no idea where James' live. But still, Alvin is wondering to know what house James is living in, so that he will spend few nights with him. Once James is focusing on his driver about more than 5 minutes to get there. Until, after his long driving session that they're finally reach their destination.

"We're here," James said to Alvin. "This is your new home, Alvin."

Alvin look at James' place, his home is different to compare from what he remember in his own home, that's James' place is different from what he describe in his own thought. He looks at James' house that his house is medium length, light cream colour with two large windows on the front of it with pale red door with few garden beds on the front row. The roof is rusty brown-type of colour with a single chimney on top of the roof with TV antenna on it.

"Is this your place?" Alvin ask him, when James carefully parking that's near toward his house.

"Of course, it is," he replied to him. "This is my home," he switches the main car engine and undo his seat belt, including Alvin as well.

Linda park near toward their house, that she's too switch off her own main car engine to let the engine cool down for a bit and undo her seat belt and her work file. She's watch Alvin along with James when both of them, got out of his car and heading toward the car boot, open it and get Alvin's suitcase and his duffer bag. Linda look at him, knowing that James is police officer and yet he's more like a caring dad, of course that James is already a single father to his own sons. But will they react to see Alvin Seville? And will they will be getting along between those two, that's James got two sons.

James close the car boot at the back of his car. "Okay, that's everything you need. Your teddy bear is safe inside your duffer bag when you said few second ago, it's zip tight."

Alvin can relax now, that he's worry that his teddy bear is not zip tight, but thanks to James advise that his teddy bear is now safe and secure. Linda approach them with her bag and her files with her, when she's already got her car when she's approach them.

"So, shall we get inside?" Linda ask them.

"Of course," said James, while carrying Alvin suitcase and duffer bag, when all three of them heading toward the front door when James carefully landing Alvin case and bag that's near him when he got his house key and unlock the front door and cried out. "I'm home!"

Alvin is little bit confuse to know why James cried out 'I'm home.' Does it mean that James is not alone in that house, knowing this house is medium size with main path that's lead toward the kitchen and see stairs as well. The colour of the wall is aqua-green colour with few photos on it and the floor is polished wooden floor with pattern-colour carpet in very good colour. Alvin look at this house, and yet it's very good to see the house of the house. When someone is approaching who is a mid-50 with semi-white hair who usually brown hair once, pale colour and same eye colour then James when she's approach them and she's wear light baby blue top with light beige jeans with dark cherry shoes she's wearing today when she approach.

"Hi sweetie," she greet him.

"Hi mum," James said to his mum, when he quickly kiss and hug het at the same time.

She look at that boy name Alvin when she said to him. "Oh, you must be Alvin," she said to him as a greeting, "nice to meet to you. James told me about you since you found him."

Alvin is little confusing from what she said to him, knowing she have no idea who's that woman is, except he's learn that woman who happen to be James' mother. But she's seem to be so nice from what Alvin describe to himself when he said, "Um . . . nice to meet you to," he greet her back.

"Oh, this is the child social service name Linda who support Alvin," James quickly said to her. "She's come here to make sure that Alvin can stay here for few days."

"Oh, hi," James' mum greet when she shake her hand and so is Linda as well. "My name is Rose – Rose Knight, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Linda greet her back as well, with a smile, knowing she's work at the social child support.

"Where's the kids?" James ask his mum to know where his boys.

"Oh, they're upstairs playing game," Rose quickly replied to him. "Hold on, second," she quickly turns her back at the stairs. "Boys, your dad is here!" she quickly call out to them.

"Boys?" Alvin is very now complete confuse from what James and Rose said. Clearly, he has no idea what's going on, when he heard thundering footstep when he saw that two boys running down the stairs when Alvin couldn't believe it his eyes when he saw two animal-morphism white mouse, who about the same age of Alvin. One of them got hazel brown eye with less black hair and the other one got blue eyes and light brown hair and they're wearing different clothing that one of them is wearing a Doctor Who shirt in midnight blue with 11th Doctor on it with the Tardis along with his companions and wear clear blue jean with white sock on him and the other one is wearing a light blue button shirt in plaid pattern in pale red thin line on it with olive green jean and wear red and white socks.

Alvin is now complete surprise including James' sons as well who also complete surprise from their own eyes.

"Alvin," James said to him by introduce them, "meet my sons, William and Alex. Boys meet Alvin who spend the night with us."

Alvin's couldn't believe his own eyes that James got two boys of his own. Could he getting with them, or make thing worst with them? The answer within him will be under his way, shortly.

* * *

 **That was long chapter, I know it does make you bored or getting interesting fact about this chapter since I look at the view of my story. Anyway Alvin was very happy leave the hospital, knowing he can't stand against them including his phobia as well. But I don't know much about hospital or anything nor how to connect the American social line. But that chapter when Alvin is going to remove his** **catheter,** **because, well, I look at the website, it may offend to all male about remove it. But I'd can't describe or explain about it detail, because you offense.**

 **And it revealed that James surname is a James Knight. And yet his sons revealed is an animal-morphism mouse - two of them name Alex and William, both of them are twin boys, since the poll have announce the winner- but only two votes. So yes, James got two son name Alex and William Knight.**

 **Also they're a new story that I'd working on - well- haven't started yet. But, I'm working on another story in Alvin and the chipmunks story that I can't tell you what it is. But um . . . it's going to be M as in Mature or T that I'm sure which one to choice. But still, the project will have to wait.**

 **Anyway the next chapter is going to take a while that Alvin is going to spend time with James' sons. And one more thing, look at my profile when you see it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvinnn and the chipmunks**  
 **Claimer: I own James and his family and the twins as well**

 **Hey, I'm back and yet it have been a very long time since what happen that I'd so apologise to you that I got some important new story to attend with on Sonic and some crossover with Sonic as well. Anyway, it has been a while and yes it is 2019 and it's first spring of March and it's St. David Day in Wales as well. Anyway, I'd hope you will enjoy this chapter that it will lead toward shock.**

Chapter 11: Getting used to.

(Warning: this chapter contain bedwetting and underwear scene)

Alvin is very surprise to see James' son – two sons from what he saw today was actually two animal-morphism mice in white fur in same age as well, when Alvin look at them including James' sons, William and Alex and from he guess out that William and Alex are twins. William and Alex look at Alvin, knowing he never seen him before in their entire life when William said to his dad.

"Who is he?" William said to him, the one with a hazel brown eyes and black hair was wearing a Doctor Who shirt with 11th Doctor on it with The Tardis and his companions Amy and Rory with blue jeans with white socks as well.

"That's William," James said to him, "is Alvin Seville who spending the night in our place."

"Oh! You're Alvin Seville, dad talk about," Alex exclaimed out with blue eyes and light brown hair wearing light blue button shirt in plaid pattern in red thin line on it with olive green jean with red and white socks.

"Oh yeah," William finally remember from what his dad said about Alvin Seville who is an animal-morphism chipmunk. "Dad told us all about you while ago. I'm William and this is my brother Alex."

"Please to meet you," Alvin finally spoken from his surprising thought, "I'm Alvin," he look back at James Knight. "I didn't know you had children?"

"Well, I decided to be a surprise event," James replied to him. "Knowing my boys love surprise when I return from work or daily shopping."

"I'd see," Alvin understand what James on about that he have no idea that James got children on his own and yet it does seem familiar about this families that he can't put his finger, knowing the trail is very familiar to him right now.

Rose Knight, James' mother look at his grandsons and Alvin, knowing those three will getting along in mere future event, knowing the three of them will become friend and a brotherly bond, well, apart from William and Alex are already brother since James explain to her years ago when William and Alex were babies back then. But still, those three will getting along just nice. Linda from the local child service who look after Alvin, knowing he's spending few night at James' place, knowing James is a police officer when he quickly clear her throat to them.

"Now you make an introduction take place on them," she said to them and look at James and Rose. "Shall we talk about it in the kitchen where its safe?" Linda make a suggestion elsewhere on them in further excusive that she don't want to be rude on them.

"Oh yes, of course," Rose respond. "Please come with me," she escort her to the kitchen to get a better conversation without Alvin, William and Alex hearing this.

James look at his sons and Alvin, knowing its going to take a while in parent conversational talk with the local social service when he said to his sons, "Boys, why don't you show Alvin around the house?"

"But Dad," William complain to him. "Me and Alex were right in the middle of the game, that I'm about to win."

"You're about to win!" Alex said directly to his brother. "I'm top of the league here, knowing I can beat you elsewhere."

"You won so many time, that's why," William argue with his brother. "You're the one who keep cheating since I found those cheat code book underneath your stuff!"

"I'd never cheat," Alex denied and defend his right. "You're the one who keep cheating since I found it for using Lego Star War Games!"

"Lair, lair fire pants on fire," William whine out like little children.

Alvin look at the boys are fighting and yet this scene is very familiar to him again, knowing this scenario is also familiar like the time back then in his own home when he and his brother Simon are always fighting lots these day and yet William and Alex does have similar event on him and his brother. James look at his sons, knowing the two of them are already having a brother row, but he can't blame on them when he said to them in personal matter.

"Now, now boys," James said to them. "Let's not fight in front of Alvin, okay? We can talk about it later about 'cheat code reference' you speak about it. But for now, can you watch over Alvin, while I'm be in the kitchen with social service, okay?"

"Yes dad," both boys acknowledge on their dads advise.

"And remember," he reminded them once more, "he's new to the house. So best behave."

"Yes dad," both of them said out to him, that they know that Alvin is new to the house for only few days.

And with that James make his move toward the kitchen, leaving Alvin along with James' sons William and Mark and make a complete stare for less than a second.

"So um . . . Alvin," Alex finally said to him. "How about we can show around the house to know where it is."

"That's sound . . . interesting," Alvin finally spoken.

"Well then," William said to him to make a tour on their house, when he walk down the stairs. "That is the kitchen," he point to the kitchen where he saw his father James and his grandmother Rose along with social service Linda are having their conversation.

"And this is the living room," Alex add and already down the stairs and point toward the living when Alvin and William heading toward and see the living is small, but medium, that's near the window with night blue colour with television – 24 inch TV with LPG logo on it with several DVDs along with Nintendo Game console on the floor. The wall is clear white with a dark blue sofa that's near the side of the door when Alvin look at it and he also saw a book shelf with different books such as parenting books, geography books, history books from what he saw it. And lastly he saw a rug in excellent rich colour in red, orange, blue and yellow to form a patterns, a very strong pattern that's underneath the stand and the sofa as one.

Once Alvin is surprise when Alex said to him on Alvin reaction. "Surprise, is it?"

"Huh?" Alvin slight trans-out. "Yeah it was surprise to see your living is slight big from what I'd didn't know since I was in hospital," he replied to him. "But it wasn't I describe it from my imagination thought."

"Really?" Alex said to him. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought it was big, with big screen TV with several – or lots of DVD," Alvin explain and replied to him. "But never thought to see something different version of it."

"It's the way they'd build it," William said. "Most house are very different sizes, depending where they'd living for suitable," he explain to him about different house. "Besides, we'd been here since 9 years."

"You're joking, right?" he exclaimed from what William said and William nod. "Whoa. And um . . . how long your father stay here for, exactly?"

"I think it was more than 5 years or less," Alex make an educational or estimate guess that he can't remember how long exactly since he met his dad.

"I think it was," William guess out. "I'll ask him."

"I been here for over 4 years before you guys showing up," James shout out that he overheard the boys conversation talk.

"What he said," Alex said to Alvin.

Alvin have no idea that James live that house for over 4 years before William and Alex comes along. Knowing this house was fit for only 6 or more from what he guess, knowing this house is amazing from what he look at it. Knowing this place is feel like home to him.

Alex on the other hand when he quickly said by rubbing his hand. "You show the living room and pointing direction toward the kitchen. Shall we escort you upstairs?"

"Yes, I like that," Alvin replied to him, when he along with William and Alex escort him up that stairs leaving Alvin's duffer bag and his suitcase downstairs while they walk up to the upstairs scenery.

Alvin look at his left hand side and see so photo of William and Alex when they were small and from what he guess they're cute in their baby clothing in different colour and yet he saw William is holding a baby bottle and Alex is holding a baby rattling when they were months old. He could said aw, but he know that it will make them embarrassing on them and make their face turn red to see their baby photo. Once Alvin, William and Alex are up the stairs and see different room floor that Alvin is little surprise when the brother said to him.

"That's our dad's room," William said out and point behind of Alvin and make their walk again. "That's Dad's office, where he can hang out into his privates work, knowing he is an officer."

"Oh yes," Alvin remember now. "Your dad is a police officer, right?"

Alex nod to him.

"Cool," Alvin now learn that James Knight is indeed a police officer, since he remember in the hospital, when they'd continually walking upstairs.

"That's the bathroom," Alex point out where Alvin saw a bathroom sign logo in ocean blue colour with the fishes – clownfish. Observably that James put there, long ago from what he guess out.

"That's the guest bedroom," William point out another door. "I'm sure that dad can lend you have it, if you want it."

"Thanks," Alvin thank him, that he finally got a place to sleep, his own bedroom. And finally they reach their destination.

"And here is our bedroom!" Alex said out to him, when Alvin look at William and Alex's bedroom.

They're bedroom is different that Alvin saw two separate beds in different covers. One of them is Doctor Who and the one is a football cover said Arsenal, that Alex is an Arsenal fan. Along with a single workbench for their homework that's in-between their beds and also he saw different wall colour on them is orange and the other one is blue. The room is huge that's fit only two people and yet he saw different verity of poster that he saw Doctor Who that he never heard of it in all different character or actor he never heard of it and the other one is a famous British football player that he never heard of it as well. Knowing that Britain got different cultural that he seen before in his entire life. And finally he saw another TV that's near toward the wall with a pause menu on it and look down and see a console and yet he know that games console. It is an X-box 360 that Alvin have no idea that William and Alex got it. That he can't believe that both of them got it and lastly he saw a large circle rug that's shape like a bull-eye shape in red, yellow and blue colour, knowing this room is far different from what he have at home.

"This is your bedroom?" Alvin ask them.

"It is," Alex confirm to him.

"It's different," said Alvin.

"Different? What different?" Alex confuse out from what Alvin.

"Well back then in my home, before I move here," Alvin explain to them about the different of his home and their home is totally different. "Knowing your house is much different to compare from my house."

"I'd see," William curiosity said to him, knowing that Alvin is well new to the house and yet he does have a point about different custom of the house across around the world, knowing many house got different texture and feature on them.

Alvin look the boys room and male a look around and see a shelf and see so many action figure that shock him that he know those character from what he know about it, long when he gasp, "I didn't know you have an action figure in your house?!"

"Really?" Alex seem surprise on Alvin's action. "Tell me, what do you know the name of them?"

"Of course I'd do," Alvin replied out. "There's Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Superman, Batman, The Flash, Goku and um . . ." he's not sure the last one who happen to be a police box that he's not sure what it is. "What is that?"

"That's the Tardis," William explain to him.

"What's a Tardis?" Alvin is not familiar with that.

"It's part of the Doctor Who fiction story that he travel though time and space," William explain to him that he is a fan of it.

"Doctor Who?" Again Alvin never heard of it.

"Doctor Who is a children program since it was release in mid-60's, I think it was 23rd November 1963 since it was begin long ago by the first Doctor who play: William Hartnell," William explain the origin of Doctor Who was release in mid-60.

"Nerd alert," Alex shout to him, that his brother is a Doctor Who fan that he admire them ever since and almost make Alvin laugh on Alex's funny reaction.

"I'm the nerd," William complain to him. "Have you forget that we admire Doctor Who since the moment we watch it."

"Oh really since you love it," Alex complain to him. "So tell me, Doctor who's fan, Who is my Doctor Who hero?"

"Its 10th Doctor who play David Tennant," said William when he roll his eye, that he know that hs brother love and admire the 10th Doctor ever since.

Alex scoff at him, "killjoy," he mumbling out to him by cross his arm together from his disappointed.

"Okay," Alvin is not sure what the boys on about, from what he said to them. Clearly he have no idea about this Doctor Who they speak about, clearly he have no idea whatsoever. "Anyway, can I ask, did you two try to have a separate room? You know getting some personal space."

"Oh," Alex said, when he rub his left arm from the guilt. While his brother rub his hair.

"I'd take that you done it before, right?" Alvin guess out when the boys nod to him.

"We try once," William explain to him.

"How comes?"

"Well, about 4 or 5 months when me and my brother are having a brother row, when our dad comes and explain what when wrong when," William said the beginning part.

"We tell him that we wanted our own room," Alex add on. "I sleep in the guest bed once, until it got worst and worst by the minutes, that we got ourselves a problem nightmare."

"Until that Alex have decide to sleep in my – I mean our room," William almost said out about 'his' from the past since what happened long ago when the two of them are having a row. "I mean you are the one who shout from this inferno nightmare."

"I did not such a thing," Alex denied and whines out from his brother action.

"Oh really?" William again said to him, "I was about to get some rest, until you woke me up from that nightmare you having, that clearly you want me back. Huh. You such a kid."

"We're both kids!" Alex complains to him. "Just because you're my big brother, that does mean I want you back."

"Wait, hold on a sec," Alvin said from what Alex said to him. "William is your older brother?"

"Well, yes," Alex answer out in clarified tone. "William is my 2 minutes older twin- brother that he was born first until I'd come on."

"You're joking, right?" Alvin said when both boys nod to him as an official canon. Alvin can't believe his eyes that William is an older brother, that mean Alex is the youngest that he thought Alex is the oldest and William that alphabetical order, but never thought that William is oldest bunch of his twin. Back then, if he remember when he and his brother usually fight about who is the first born, knowing it was a massive rowing that neither of them are the oldest of the group, but still in UK that Alvin have no idea that William is the oldest of the twin.

"Now you know that I'm the oldest of the twin," said Alex, giving his brother a smirking look that makes his brother slight jealous on him. "And seeing every room up the stairs and found the living room from down stairs. So how about play a game?"

"Now you speak the languages," Alex finally said to him from his little impatient that he still want to play video game so that he will beat his brother record score."

"Video game?"

"Don't tell me, you never heard of it!" Alex exclaimed out that Alvin Seville from America have never heard a words call video game.

"What? Of course I do," Alvin replied out to him.

Alex can relax now. "For a minutes I thought that you don't know much about video games."

William roll his eyes from Alex obnoxious, knowing he's well energetic – well both of him exactly that the two of them are always obnoxious and energetic as well.

"What?" Alex is pretty clueless on his brother reaction.

"So, what games to you guys play?" Alvin ask them, knowing he is well super-excited to play video game, knowing he love it that he can't live forever without his video game to play.

"Well," William said to him. "We got Space Invader, Pacman, Lego Star Wars Game from all series, including Lego Star Wars the Clone Wars, Sonic the Hedgehog in different trilogy in different catalogue and some random games."

"Cool," said Alvin that his eyes are now wider from what William said that most game he heard about it, some of them are not hear. That James is a better father to them. "Can I play with you guys?"

"Well, we do have two game console," said Alex. "But you can try it. But, we're playing Star Wars Lego Game."

"Oh, um . . . What else besides Lego Star Wars?" Alvin ask out to him.

"We do have Star Wars Force Unleashed," Alex add on to him. "Or Star Wars Battlefront."

"I'm not sure that you are very keen interesting in Star Wars games," William said to his younger brother about Alvin personality.

"Are you kidding me?!" Alvin replied to him. "I'd love Star Wars!"

"Well, then," Alex said to him that he want to fight against. "Time to pick your character to play with it."

"And we will help you how to play or better yet, read a manual to know how to play the game knowing you never seen before in your life," said William who explain to him about video games logic."

"You got yourselves a deal," Alvin accept those words to them, knowing he love and love a good showdown, knowing he's new to the house, but he's love a game to get his mood up against William and Alex.

* * *

Downstairs toward the kitchen where James, Rose along with the social child service support Linda when they're having their conversation about more than 5 minutes about looking after Alvin and give him support, knowing Linda job is to protect from any parents threat such as child abuse and many since many parent can't cope to look after their own children from their own mid-life crisis. James known the way on children safety, knowing he is a police officer and he's already a father to his boys, while his mum support them, knowing Alex and William are best in hands.

The kitchen is huge for more than 10 people that it have a cooking stool with a cooker with sets of kitchen draws contain many items such as knife or forks or even everything chopping board as well. It also have cleanse silver fridge that near toward the door and press against the wall and finally it have an oven that's between the cooker and the fridge and the in middle there is a table for cooking so that James or his mother Rose can do some cooking for the boys for dinner and lastly there few photo of James along with sons that few of them went on summer holiday and some were having fun from their time being before James met Alvin in the ally.

They continually talking to each other when Linda said, just to clear her head up. "Once Alvin is staying at your house for couple of days before the respond message in Central America about missing children. Hoping they will get it or not."

"It's depending on the time limit," James said and replied to her about different time zone of both UK and America. Knowing many country got different hour limit from what they'd live.

"I'd understand your concern Mr. Knight," said Linda from his concern notice.

"If they don't respond back, what happen to Alvin?" Rose want to know what happen, if her hunch is correct.

"Then I have no choice to send to foster care and find a lovely home for him," Linda answer in alternative choice, knowing it is her job to look after children.

"I'd keep telling you before," James remind her again. "Going to foster care is make thing worst to him and besides, none of the foster parents have no interest on him including children are making fun with him."

"He does have a point," Rose understand his son logic, knowing many children can make fun on newer children who just comes in to make a fun of them, like simple bully who make threat to them.

"I understand the logic about not having Alvin in local Foster Care during what happen event," again Linda said to them, knowing that the conversation is getting much longer from what she describe in her head. "Besides, I'm sure that the local foster services will look after him once the message didn't get respond in Central America."

James sigh out in slight frustration, knowing Linda is making a slight simple mistake about sending Alvin to foster care is indeed a bad mistake. Last time he remember correctly, one of the residence that live further away when a little girl who is 4 years old, who was about to send her to local foster care when her father comes along after his long-due and quickly rescue his daughter. He did get his daughter back from her mother who abandon her and her grandmother whose taking a nap for over an hour who didn't feed her since. Thankfully James know the problematic about what it like to lose someone who is most important in their life. And that is: children or their belonging.

Rose know her son reaction about sending Alvin to foster care is alternative choice, knowing he dealt many case before, while she looking after the kids, while he's busying at the police station. And she too know the feeling about what losing the most about separate from children and families alike.

"Look James, why don't you check on the boys to see who they getting along with Alvin," Rose is making a suggestion to his son.

"Yeah," he agree with her. "I'll check on them."

James make his walk to check on his sons and Alvin as well that they did hear some footstep up the stairs that he got a feeling that they'd escort him toward their room to play video games. Linda look at him and yet curiosity take place and ask James' mum about it.

"You're son sure know about looking after children – his own children exactly," Linda said to her.

"He had some problem back then," Rose explain to her. "He know the feeling about separate to lose someone who is most important during his several case."

"I see," Linda understand what Rose. In her truth that she too know the reaction about separation, knowing it is her job, but she still have feeling, once she will get her child and still hanging around with her boyfriend.

"How about a nice cup of tea to settle the nerve," Rose make a suggest to have some tea.

"Oh I can't because I got another seclude to attend with, but thanks anyway," Linda quickly that she is tell the truth that she got another seclude to attend with like helping other families or having another conversational meeting.

"I'd see," Rose understand the logic on Linda's work, knowing she does have a point about her work at the local social carer to look after many children across the UK, so that they keep having their conversation on-going schedule.

James is alright up the stair to check on the boys and Alvin, knowing Alvin is new to the house when he's heading toward William and Alex's room when he heard so many voice conversation like the boys are playing video game. Which it was odd, but they will getting along with him, knowing he 's new and spending few night, if the Central America police respond in different hours period, that in America it was evening and night time. He approaching their room and see the door is wide open and entering and see Alvin is video game with Alex, while William is watching him. He look at the screen and see that Alvin is playing Star Wars Battlefronts, which the boys love Star Wars including James as well that he too loving at as well when he was kid long ago. He also saw William told him about what button need to press on the console when Alvin get it. He lean toward the door by crossing his arm and smile out in front of them without being seeing knowing the boys did have some quality time with Alvin Seville.

William continually said to him when he quickly look behind his shoulder and surprise out, "Dad!" when both boys quickly look behind their shoulder and see dad, James Knight. Alex quickly press pause on the screen in quick second.

"No, no, no, keep playing," said James. "I love to see you all playing all three of you getting along each other."

"You sure about it?" Alex said to his dad.

"Absolutely," he confirm to him. "Knowing you three are getting along each other. I know you three haven't met, since Alvin arrive. But I love to see you three getting along."

"Well, exactly," William said to him. "We thought that Alvin would like to play with us to see that if he like video game," he admit to him.

"Are you kidding?!" Alvin said to him. "I love video game! Why did you think you decide to allow me to play some game, that I love video game."

"Oh really?" Alex said to him. "Which one do you like, before you come here?"

"Well, Space Invader, Packman and few more that I like," Alvin replied and said to him, knowing he did play some game in his own time.

"Whoa, Packman," Alex exclaim. "I love Packman. Knowing those glow orb, getting cherry, without getting kill from those colour ghost," he laugh out. "That games was epic."

"What about Donkey Kong?" William said to him about another game, when he said to Alvin. "Did you like that game?"

"Oh yeah," Alvin quickly said. "I love that game as well. Except it was annoy me, about those barrel since that monkey."

"Actually, Donkey Kong is a gorilla," Alex clarified. "But there are from the same families."

"Well, while you three done playing your game," James said to them. "How about we can show some shop and then we can go out for some ice-cream, my threat."

"You mean it?" said Alvin.

"Of course," James confirm from his acknowledgment. "You are new to the house, so that I decide we can getting along each other."

"Well, despite I'm new to the house, knowing this place is seem to be different from what I didn't notice about it," said Alvin from his prideful tactic. Of course William and Alex knows about Alvin's pride, that Alvin is not the only one who can use a pride tactic.

As for James, he too know about Alvin pride. "Well, okay, Mr. New Boy," he playing with him. "How about we can get some ice-cream."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Alvin sarcastic said to him, when William and Alex smirk laugh out on Alvin's face, when he sinister glare at them, for quick few second. "But on the other hand, ice-cream would better, right after me and Alex got butt to kick at it," he quickly press the control and un-pause the game and quickly playing it.

"Hey! No fair," Alex whine out to him, when he quickly press the control button on his game remote, that he believe that Alvin is nothing more than a cheaters when he quickly gain in front of him when James laugh out on their reaction like central comedy bloke that the three are getting, just nicely. Despite their first met, but the three are becoming fast-friend to them and yet becoming brothers as well. He lean that's near of the door with his arm fold it together and watch his sons and Alvin are playing video games, that the three of them are getting along just fine, knowing this is beginning step of Alvin to explore his new life in United Kingdom.

* * *

Back in Central America at the local Police Station where Officer Dangus along with several officers are continually searching for Alvin for couple of weeks since found few surveillance footage in the local national airport and yet they did ask many people in the National Airport and yet none of them didn't see him including the main receptionist and the security, except of them who spot him for asking direction that he's not sure where. Because it was over pack and massive crowded that he or she couldn't remember from many people are complain for missing their plane, during their night shift. But all they find is a remained footages of Alvin is walking at the National Airport and they don't know which one he's going to, knowing this is an ongoing investigation.

Dangus is sitting around doing nothing in his lazy position when he place his feet up on top of his desk and place his hand at the back of his head to get some well-earn rest, knowing he 'work' so hard that he deserve a break. Despite that Michelle and Russel said to him about his job and giving him a harsh time, knowing he's still a rookie and barely doing his job properly, knowing he is reckless and naïve from his own stupidly since the moment he join police cadet when he was 17 years old when he believe that police are superior domain race to protect and to service when he admire one policeman when he was little long ago and promise to his nephew that one day he too will become a police officer as well, like a family tradition. But still, he's always naïve and reckless and never change his personally, none whatsoever.

Dangus still got lots of learn about becoming a strictly policeman and to protect people from environmental threat such as gang battle, robbery, murder and many more. Knowing it's all about part of his job and his duties as well. He's resting against his office chair and getting some nap, knowing he's working all day from his morning shift, but not his night shift. He's been sleeping for more than 10 minutes, when he heard a beeping sound that sudden woke him up. He thought it is coming from his mobile phone, but he remember correct that he usually switch off without getting involve on him including his nephew as well, but then again it's not coming from his mobile phone, it is the computer that's near toward him and see an envelope when it said urgent. Like a proper urgent or a regular proper urgent? Either way, he's not sure which it is from his curious thought to know who send that email letter in the main police station, when he garb the mouse and slowly drag toward that unknown email computer and click it from his right click and see an important message when it said:

'This is the Harrow British Police Station calling to America Central Police,

'We have a missing child report name Alvin Seville, who somehow arrive in England. We don't know much about him since he arrive in England since one of the officer who found him. He's alive and well and perfectly safe.

'Please let's us know about any missing child report that relate to our case. This is an urgent matter.

'From UK Harrow Police Station.'

Dangus is silently shock from what he learn that Alvin, alive! Living in UK also known as England! Which it doesn't make any sense at all since he watch the security footage at the National Airport, which he didn't know that Alvin is in UK. When he read about it, that it was home to the British Monarch and learn the news about the 7/7 bomb at the local train station about a years ago that's effort on him , during what happen in the local British timelines period. It's almost what happened to 9/11 when the Twin Tower was destroyed, that was the most dreadful and shocking history in all America. But now, he learns that Alvin Seville is alive and living in Britain!

Dangus is taking a serious matter right about now, knowing he's still a rookie from his inner course and very naïve from what Michelle and Russel said to him while ago. If he could find a missing case file about Alive Seville was missing in Seville residence that he's been missing for only few weeks. If it is then, he'll be a hero like an honourable medal or having a statue of himself or riding a Presidents care that would be a life time dream. But still, knowing he's not over fond with Alvin Seville, knowing that character was selfish, reckless, naïve, suborn and many more that he couldn't cope with him, like the time when he's used a walkie-talkie, but that was a year ago, until everything is well sorted by now.

Michelle make her approaching toward Dangus to check on him to see he is alright, knowing he's still just a rookie and make a complete sheriff one day in nearby future, when the odd taken place on her when she said to him.

"Everything alright, Dangus?" she ask him, when Dangus quickly look at her in curious matter.

Dangus quickly clear his throat from his public excusive, "Everything's alright to me now, Michelle," he replied to her in slight nervous reaction.

"Are you sure?" Michelle curiously said to him. "You seem acting wired lately. It's something bother you?"

"No!" he quickly respond to her in quick second, when he quickly clear his throat again. "I mean, no, Michelle. Nothing bother me this time."

"You sure about it?"

"I am sure!" Dangus exclaimed out to her.

"Okay," said Michelle. "Oh, by the way, did you receive a letter that we got an urgent contact from others police station that we got a message from Britain? Did it arrive?"

Until Dangus is now silent shock, that Michelle learn about the letter that it was direct from the nation UK distance in UK police station in Harlow, where Alvin live. Despite, he hate and annoy him some time. But he could than that if he would be a hero from his life time dream, but then again,

"No Michelle," he lied to her without making a single nervous on him. "It didn't receive."

"Huh. That's odd," Michelle said. "Normally, they send a message to all local police in America since they got contract from the UK. Knowing the time limit is very different to compare from ours. I'm sure they did send it."

"Maybe, it haven't arrive," again he lied to her to make a fake replied to her. "I'm sure it will turn up, eventually."

"Well, okay," said Michelle, before she make her leave. "Keep an eye on that message," she told him, "it's very important in our case that we will contract Mr. Seville that the UK police station have found Alvin Seville. So please keep an eyes on that message, okay? In case it's come."

"Roger that," he deeply acknowledge to her, when Michelle make a move, while she left him, alone.

Dangus is now in serious right about now, knowing he lean that Michelle was hoping a message from UK from Harrow in United Kingdom about missing child case report. He could do independence to save Alvin on his own and getting his own dream, but they will be some question in UK police statement to get some facts to know what happen in few weeks ago. Knowing that is a problem for him about on-going investigation statement. Instead, Dangus have decide to do some foolish in his own hand, when he send that message to recycle bin on his desktop on his computer so that none of them will never see it again, never again. Knowing he's always hate Alvin so that it would be better that Alvin should STAY in United Kingdom forever, so that he would bother him again, NEVER again.

That Alvin Seville is now living in exile.

* * *

Back in United Kingdom, James is still watching on his sons, William and Alex is playing video along with their newest member, Alvin who just join to the families, just to look up before or if the message from the America have made respond so that Alvin can go back, but they're going to be statement to know what really happened, knowing the pieces are still puzzling since James found him in the street, few weeks ago.

He admire his sons, Alex and William, instead the two of them are always making a rows each other, but James manage to sort them out, and explain to them about this brotherly rows. Of course that Alex and William never hate each other, their row out from their own personal opinion, that's what making of it. Of course he love his sons, since he found them when they were baby, outside of his doorstep and take a part-time off to look after them, before he decide to adopt them when they were 2 years old.

Alvin is continually playing video games with Alex, that William told him which button to press, knowing some games Alvin never played before in his life. Despite that Alvin never know that James got two sons, twin sons to be exact and learn that William is the oldest of the groups and Alex is the youngest, which it was harsh about which sibling is the oldest of the group. In fact, it almost too familiar when he and someone else who also have a fight, like a brotherly rows from what he remember about it. He's playing Star Wars Lego Games, that he never play that games before, despite he that he love Star Wars, knowing he is a fan of them since he know few characters from William and Alex action figure collection, most of them he didn't know about like Doctor Who for example.

Alvin is keep on focus playing a character in Lego games, who playing Anakin Skywalker or Obi-Wan that he's not sure what characters he's playing. Of course this level is duel level event, to determine who the victor is and who is the loser of this level, like a fight to the death. The pressure is getting well under a way between Alvin and Alex. William have decide to sit this out one, knowing this is a death battle, knowing he done this many time between him and his brother ever since.

The pressure is doing its told on them, that both of them like video games or becoming an addict on the games, when they keep on pressing the control console to make their blood swell on them. Once the boys are continually play the game, until –

"I'd won!" Alvin exclaimed and cried out at the same time that he won for the time in England to up against a good player.

"You got there, Alvin," Alex said to him, despite he lose and less disappointed that Alvin won the game.

"Well, it was fun since your brother taught me about this game," Alvin explain to him, about this game, knowing he never play this game before in his life. And yet it is William who taught him about more than 10 minutes ago before James comes along. "After all it is fun."

"Well I have to admit it is fun, since we're playing," Alex admit to him. That he love playing games including his brother as well. "In fact me and brothers are always fight like this, when we play different version of this."

"Really?" Alvin seem surprise from what he learn today. "I have no idea that both of them play different games before. What kind of game you guys playing?"

"Oh, like Drgaonball or Transformer or even Star Wars they we're both playing," Alex replied and answer out to him.

"Sound interesting to play them. Can we play them right now?" Alvin want some other games. Until James said to them, knowing this death battle is far enough from what he saw today when he lean against the wall, after he watch the battle between Alvin and Alex.

"Sorry to break your gaming free-time," James said to them, when the boys look at them. "That we could go outside to the park to play football, if you up for it," he give them a smirk look at that he want to battle between the boys in daring game. After all, it is summer term.

"Oh ho-ho," William look at his dad, and see smirk on him, that James want to battle – a football. "Sound like dad, want to get in and this game is ball game."

"Now that's looks promising," said Alex.

Alvin have no idea what the twins, when he said to Alex, clearly he have no idea what they're talking about out, "What's going on?"

"Oh, well," Alex explain to him. "Me and brother usually have some fun against our dad, when it's time for a beat down to determine who is the best in the team is."

"What kind of beat down?"

"Football game," Alex answer out.

"Football games?"

"Don't tell me, you never play football game," said Alex. "You know kick-to-kick when you press the ball?"

"You mean soccer?" Alvin is making a clarified to them. Yet a surprise event on the twins from what he said.

"You mean football, Alvin," William said to him from his sudden misspoken.

"That's what I'd said, soccer," again Alvin makes a solemn clarified to him. Unless the boys didn't know that Alvin is using an America reference words.

"I'd think I know why," James said to him, that his sons have no idea in Alvin's American reference. "From what Alvin said to you about football, he said soccer is a same similar but same foot game in different cultural."

"I'd see now," William understand the logic, clearly he have no idea from what Alvin. "But then again, do you play a foot game, Alvin?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I'd play ball game!" Alvin quickly answer out to him. Yet Alex can relax now, again, knowing he thought it would be a same like last time.

"Then it is an official," James make an announcement official to them. "Pack your games away and meet me downstairs so that I will be waiting for you, and then after we playing a games, we going to have some ice-cream."

"Oh boy," the twin exclaimed out, that they're love ice-cream. As for Alvin, he too love at it and yet James is not a bad father at all. That he is a policeman and a good friends as well.

James look at them, knowing he love them ever since including Alvin whose enjoy his new life, but he's only to spend the night, of the respond call back about any child case missing, that James knows about child case. Like the time he heard the news about a girl who went vanish without a trace in Portugal and yet some others kids went missing back in mid-80 or mid-90, but the case went cold and sour ever since that time. But for now, he's looking after his own kids and Alvin. He lean up from the wall and make his move, so that William, Alex and Alvin are packing their game away, while he's getting his car key ready for them. He walk out from the boys' room and heading down the stair and yet a surprise take place on him when he saw his mother, Rose Knight along with the social service who look after Alvin is Linda, that Linda is making a move, while James is almost reach down the stairs.

Rose, look up and see his son is walking down the stairs, just before Linda left, when James said to her.

"Is everything alright, while I'm upstairs?"

"Yeah, everything is well fine," Rose replied to him. "We just have some talk and make sure that Alvin is staying for only few night, hoping the respond will come around. Anyway, Linda is making her move that she got some important schedule that she's need to attend to."

"Oh yeah, of course," James remember from what Linda said to him, while before he make his move to check on his sons and Alvin as well, and finding landing at the bottom of the stair. "I hope everything is went well on your latest schedule today," he give her an open hand.

"Well do," Linda replied and shake his hand. "How long it will take the American to receive the letter? That I got little confuse from what happen today."

"Like I said, it's depending on the time limit, that UK and America got different hours, depending on 50 states from what they're living," James remind and explain to her again, about time limit in Central America.

"Oh yes, of course," Linda started to remember from what James said to her in the kitchen, during their conversational. "Anyway, I'm sure they'd response the message, so that they will tell Alvin's families that we got him."

"And if they'd don't, they'll keep sending more letter in the same one, hoping any one of them will respond," James said.

"I'd hope so," Linda said to him. "If not, I will have no choice to send Alvin to that social foster care to look after him."

"Like I said," James rephrase to her, one more time. "Those foster care have zero experience to look after Alvin. I know there very good to look after children from the separation from their local families. But I advise you, not to phone them. Give him more a chance to stay a night, so that the respond will show up."

Linda is having a deep thought, knowing James is correct about looking after children is their future goal to support and well look after them. But, James turn out to be a nice guy and he is a policeman to support his role.

"From what you said that you are right that giving Alvin a chance is one huge step for him," said Linda. "But if it respond, then I won't take him to the local foster care for the time being."

Once everything is well sort, when the children quickly rushing down the stairs. It is Alvin along with James' sons William and Alex are so excited that James is taking them to the park and getting some ice-cream, after they're pick their games away to keep the bedroom nice and tidy since when Alvin notice that his social service is making her move.

"What's going on?" Alvin ask them to know why Linda is making a move.

"Well, Alvin," Rose said to him. "That's Linda got some important schedule that she's need to attend."

"What?" Alvin cried out, knowing Linda is something very special to him since he first met her at the hospital while ago.

"Don't worry, Alvin," Linda said to him. "I'll be back in couple of week to see how's it going with James and his sons are doing."

"Oh, okay," Alvin can clam down now, that Linda will be back in couple week to check how's he doing since.

Once everything is now sort, again. Rose on the others hand want to know his son is up to. Knowing she's a mother of her boys, James along with his brother – Michael as well. Since after her husband died from cancer when the boys were in teen, the boys promise to look after her, knowing their dad would be pound to see them when they got older and take on a jobs. But for now, she's wondering to know what James is up against.

"So, James, what are you planning with your sons and Alvin?"

James look at her in blink of confuse when he replied to her, "huh? Oh, right, well me and my sons and Alvin are going out to the park, you know getting some fresh air so that Alvin can getting along."

Rose like the idea including Linda as well, knowing Alvin is new to the house, knowing it is just a beginning step for him before the respond call back. When both woman look at each other, when Linda said to him.

"I'd think it is a very good idea to get some experience outside," Linda love this idea from what James said.

"Me too," Rose agree. "I hope you can watch over them, since you are off-duty."

"Believe me, I'd know what I am doing," James fully understand that he can look after his own kids, including Alvin as well, when he look back up and see them, standing in the stairs. "Come on kids, let's get going."

"All right!" all three boys said out in union tone, when they quickly rush the stairs, so that the twin put on their shoes on. William is wearing a blue and white trainers with white lenses on it and Alex is trying black trainers with flame logo on it. So that both boys are ready for this.

"Um. . . where is a soccer ball?" Alvin want to where is a football, knowing he's still using an America term voice.

Linda and Rose is little confuse from what Alvin said to them, about 'soccer' which it was odd to them, when James quickly said to them. "What Alvin said is football, because it is an American term when he said."

"Oh, right, yes of course," Rose is started to remember, when she usually watch some American programme. "They're speak in different cultural from we said and he said to us."

"Like what exactly?" Linda is not sure what Rose said, when James said to her in fully example.

"Well in UK version when we speak in football or colour, but from what Alvin in different alternative languages when he said color or soccer as in football," James explain in full definition about different cultural between UK and US version.

"I'd see, now," Linda is now fully understand, knowing she have no idea about different terminal from what Alvin, until she's get it. "Well, I'm sure that we can understand from what Alvin said to us, is quite extraordinary from what we have to said and Alvin said. But for now, please look after him, so that the respond will turn up," she look at James.

"Will do," James acknowledge to her, so that he can look after Alvin Seville.

"Um . . . Dad, where is a football?" Alex ask to him, to know where a football is.

"Underneath the cupboard, right under the stairs," James said and replied, when Alex quickly get it underneath the stair and open, that there is a hidden stairs cupboard, which Alvin have no idea there is a secret stash inside the stairs, like when someone is playing hide and seek. Until when Alex got out red football, that both he and William love football ever since.

Once William got the football in ready, when Linda is making a move, before she will be very late for her next assignment, hoping she will get there in time since they is no traffic, except the annoy work road for the time being. "Anyway, I'm going to be late, so that I will see you in couple of week and hoping everything is going so well."

"Sure thing," James acknowledge to her, so that he will look after him, hoping the respond in America that he didn't know what happen in America from that annoyed Dangus did.

"Now, Alvin," she look at him like an acting mother to him. "Behaviour yourself, while I'm going so that I can check up with you. Is that okay to you?"

"Umm…" Alvin is getting little nervous from his new surrounded, including he met a quick friends with James' sons, William and Alex that he learn that both of them are indeed twins brothers. But he will get thought to this, eventually. "Sure, I can manage one or two."

"That is a good news that's I want to see," Linda voice is becoming overjoy on him, knowing Alvin is brave chipmunk. "Well, I'd best be good."

"Anyway, it's lovely to see you, Linda," Rose said to her.

"And you," the same from what Linda said to her, when she open the door when Rose hold the door. "I'm sure you can look after Mr. Knight."

"Of course I'd do," James respond and replied to her, when he watch her leave the house, when the boys look at her, when Linda smile at them.

"Take care on Alvin, right?"

"Um . . . sure, why don't," Alex said to her.

"You can count on us," William said to her as well.

When Linda from the local child support is make a move so that James is well prepare to look after him. If the respond will turn depend on different time cultural that's between America and Great Britain. So he will get answer from the parents to make thing or explanation to them as well. Once Linda is making a move, the boys, William, Alex and Alvin watch Linda is getting in the car. Her car is azure blue – Volkswagen Golf. That the twins love cars since they'd saw dad's car is way cooler in matter on opinion. The Knight's family and Alvin watch Linda is drove her car away when Alex wave her back including Rose as well.

Once Alvin is settle in his new home, when James said to them, knowing its time to have some fun in the park.

"Okay, you three," he said to them. "It's time for the match."

"Bring it on!" Alex said to his father, that he been waiting for this.

"Whoa, stay little footballer, that you and your brother got some score to settle when you play football," Rose is playing to him, like a personal football coach. That's she know that Alex and William got un-business to attend with.

"I'd hope you will bring you're A-game with you," William said to him by playing and toying with him.

"You bet I'd do," Alex said to him.

"Now, now, boys," James said to them. "I'd know it is time to even the score. But for now, we could have double battle, now that could be fun."

"Now's that would be excited!" Both boys yell out to him, knowing this battle is getting much more excitable then ever. Alvin on the other hands, that he know how to play soccer, in football term in England.

Once the set is decide, Rose said to her son, "Take the boys will you?"

"I'd will," James acknowledge her. "Anyway, kids, let's go."

"Yeah," Alex cheers out.

"I'll alright," William is also cheer out as well. That the battle of ball is about to begin and yet Alvin is going to some fun. And this family is getting rather interesting with them, and yet he make a quickly friend to the twin Alex and William. When the Knight's families and Alvin are heading toward the park, so that it is to even score on them.

* * *

At night and its evening at James' place. Alvin did have an exciting time playing with James' sons William and Alex, when all three boys arrive at the park, although that park it seem familiar to him since the unexpected cold take place on him, before he met James. Alvin have a funning memory playing football in English, that he know how to play 'football' in his quality time. The twins, however have somehow admire him, knowing he's too good playing football and yet they were wondering to know which football team Alvin will support. The odd will very complex for the time being.

They're already have some dinner, fish finger with chips and peas and tomato sauce and for desert is homemade chocolate brownie with ice-cream on top. Alvin have never seen a glory pudding before in his life, and yet he never taste a homemade before in his life, when Rose confuse that she is the one who made homemade since she took a cookery class when she was young in her time. Alvin ask the twins, about any dinner they're usually have and yet both of them said that they're took different dinner in each weeks that Monday is pizza, Tuesday is pasta's night, Wednesday is takeaway's choice, depending the choice they will having, Thursday is choice selection and Friday is fish fingers and chips and pea. Saturday is fish fingers with mash potato with rice, peas and beans and lastly Sunday is roast dinner. Alvin have never image they'd got different meal in different days, since today from his new learning. Sure he don't know about England and English and everything, but this day is getting better since he's getting to know them since he's playing video games with William and Alex.

After they're finish their dinner, when the boys are taking a shower that Alvin have to share since three of them are all boys. Alvin would mind sharing to have a shower with James, and yet he rather attract them, when James comes along with their pyjamas, including Alvin from the suitcase since James took them out as well. After they're all done showering and dry them their bodies. All three of them put on their pyjamas on. William is wearing long sleeves pyjamas in light greyish-blueish colour in mix combination with dark blue underneath with blue buttons as well from his pyjamas top. Alex is wearing short-sleeves pyjamas, wearing superman top with red pyjamas pants on it. And lastly, Alvin is wearing his red pyjamas top with winged-guitar on it with plaid red pants as well. Once the boys are now ready, that it is time to watch a films.

Alvin didn't know what to choice, when he saw so many DVD to think about it, such as: Scooby-Doo Zombie Island along with Witch Ghost and Alien Invader. And also there's Hotel Transylvania 1 and 2, but the third one will coming out shortly, so that the boys are planning to see it in next term event and yet, there's Star Wars: The Clones Wars in complete series, including the original from 2003 version and yet there's Power Ranger the Movie – the original with Jason Frank on it that William and Alex love Power Rangers and finally Transformer category choice such as the original who played Peter Cullen and Frank Welker and of course Beast Wars with Garry Chalk and Transformer Prime. But in the end, they'd decide to watch Hotel Transylvania 2, that the boys laugh their head off, most of them really. Alvin, however is sort of becoming like this film, knowing he watch some cartoon or film in his life and yet he's rather enjoy it and yet he have admit it was pretty funny, most of them really. But this is his very first time in UK with James' families and yet he's almost enjoying it. Once they're enjoy watching the film, James look at the time and it said half past 9 when he said to his sons and Alvin.

"Okay you two," James said to them, "bedtime."

As James pause stop on the remote control when the three boys are making their moves, when they quickly rushing up the stairs. Alvin, however want to ask James, since he already lay a bed in the spare guest bedroom, but there is something else Alvin never told him, about his loneliness.

"Hey, James," Alvin said to him.

"Yes, Alvin?" James look at him. "What is it?"

"Is it already to sleep with your bedroom," said Alvin.

"Why? I lay a bed for you in spare guest bed," James said to him. "Something bother with you?"

Alvin have no choice, when he fully said to him. "The true is that I'm afraid to be lonely in single bedroom, because I don't like to be alone without any support."

James have no idea from what Alvin and yet he understand from what Alvin said. "Why didn't you tell about it? Of course you can sleep to my sons room. I'm sure they would love it to have an extra guest in their bed."

"Are you saying that I can sleep with one of them?" Alvin is making concern to him.

"Oh no," James wrongly to him. "I do have those extra mattress, so that you can use it in minor occasion since you were going to tell me. But I'm sure that the boys would love it to have you."

Alvin can smile out to him, that James is truly is a good father to him or better a friend in needed.

"Now, go and brush your teeth so that I can bring your extra bed from the cupboard," James told and said to him.

Alvin nod to him, and quickly rushing up the stairs, that he's already brought his own set of toothbrush and toothpaste with him during his arrival in England. James look at him, knowing Alvin is a sweet kid, but hoping the respond will turn up since there will some question and answer to know what happen in America. But before he make a move, he open Alvin's suitcase and got out Alvin's important teddy bear, that he believe that it is Alvin's father who give it to him. And with that he walk up the stairs so that he will get the spare mattress, just of Alvin so that he can spend the night with William and Alex like a sleepover round.

Upstairs Alvin is already in the bathroom, while William and Alex are brushing their teeth with their toothbrush, when the twins, that Alvin is in happy mode today, since he enjoy himself in the park, that the three of them including James are playing football.

"You seem to be a happy mode, today, Alvin," William said to him, after he risen out the paste from his mouth. "Care to explain why you in a good today?"

"Well, I'd just spoke to your dad, today," Alvin explain to them, "and . . . . Um . . . I'd ask him, that if it is alright to sleep in your room and he said yes to me."

Alex quickly spilt the paste from his mouth from what he hear on Alvin, when he quickly look at him. "He said, yes! To what, exactly?"

"Duh, Alex," William said to him. "Alvin said he's going to spend the night with us in our room."

"What about the spare room?" Alex is getting concern in a minutes. "I'm sure Alvin would love it."

"Well, the truth is that I'd don't know like to be on my alone, exactly," Alvin finally admit and replied from his confession, that he don't know to be alone, without any supported from him.

"Oh, right," Alex finally understand what Alvin said. "Well, of course you can spend the night in our room," he humble accept, that they would mind, like a sleepover they're having.

Alvin can smile at him, that Alex seem to be a mature mice, but he's seem cooler just like him as well, since the two of them are becoming friends to them, when James quickly said to his boys.

"Boys," he call out William and Alex. "Can you help me to escort the mattress so that Alvin can spend the night in your room?"

"Sure thing, dad," William reply and acknowledge to him, when he and his brother quickly rushing out from the bathroom so that both of them are helping their dad. While Alvin is brushing his teeth, and yet he saw James along with the twins are carefully carrying a mattress in light baby colour, knowing it is heavy. Although, he is new to the house, but he kind of like them, that this family is a begin of new life for him.

Once James and the twin place a mattress on the floor, that Alvin is spending the night in the boy's room, when James put on a white clear sheet on top of the mattress with two extra pillow on top of it as well, that its done.

"I can't believe its so heavy to lift," Alex is well exhaustion.

"I told, just sliding it in," James said to the youngest child. "Not making a heave-ho tactic."

"Well, yeah, I'd guess so," Alex admit to his dad.

Alvin is already done his brushing his teeth when he approach toward the twin bedroom, so that everything is ready for him, that this is first time to spend the night a local British house where James and his sons, William and Alex live there. Rose is already left about couple hours ago, so that she will return in tomorrow morning to check on him and James and her grandkids as well. Once Alvin arrive at the bedroom and see that James is prepare everything.

"Whoa, that was fast," Alvin said to them. "I'd see that you got some spare pillow for me."

"Well, it is just in case of an emergency," James said to him.

"What kind of an emergency?" Alvin is want to know why.

"Believe me, you have no idea what's coming," this time Alex said to him. Because it was dwell in the past.

"Okay," Alvin is getting uncomfortable by the minutes. That he have no idea what happen in the past.

James gives Alvin his personal teddy bear, that's blush Alvin when he nervously laugh out in front of James son, but neither of them didn't make a laugh at him.

"There is no need to a make a nervous laugh, Alvin," Alex said to him.

"How comes?"

Until William and Alex got their own plushie teddy bear. One of them is in caramel fur and the other one in toffee fur with same brown eyes colour with same peach muzzle colour on them. Alvin have no idea that the twins got their own teddy bears. Sure they're nine years old, but how comes he never saw them when he's arrive at their place? Unless it was well hidden, so that anyone didn't know about the twins teddy bear.

"Are you sure you do want to use it, Alvin?" James said to him. "You could use it another time, exactly."

"Actually, I may needed," Alvin quickly replied to him. When James give Alvin the bear.

"All right you three," he said to them in father tone voice. That's James is a foster father to William and Alex, but not Alvin that he is still care under his care. "Time for bed. Come on, in your go," as he watch three boy in their beds. "There you go. And you remember you two, that Alvin is still new to the house and yet I'm very proud of you to have fun with him, boys. Well done."

"Thanks dad," both boys replied to him. That they make a fast-friends to Alvin Seville since the beginning. But both boys believe that Alvin is a cool chipmunk.

"Now, get some sleep boys," James said to him, while he is making a move and standing near toward the door. "That's tomorrow that we're going to see a film."

"Oh right!" the twin exclaimed out, that both of them are going to see a film. Alvin on the other hand when he smile out that James is a fun dad. He maybe a police officer, whose job to protect the laws from environment threat across the UK, but he is a caring dad to protect the children including his own as well.

James smile at them, knowing the boys would be happy to see any films, if they can pick, knowing they are so many of them, except 15 and 18 years old version, because he read about the animation film story called Sausage Party and it contain very strong languages that's in Rated R. That's why the children thought it was an animation story, but rating into a strongly-type version. That's why the trailer put a warning for the views who would interesting to see it. But thankfully, none of them didn't see it. Except, however the twin would love to see the new Incredible 2, but he read about epilepsy issue that's effort on their eyes, so he's going to be careful about epilepsy issue.

"Okay, you two. Settle down," James said to the twins. "Right, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dad," the twins said goodnight to him.

"Goodnight James," Alvin said to him.

James switch off the light and close the door, while the boys are head resting on the pillow and fall to sleep. After more than an hour's, while the boys are still asleep in their separate bed, dreaming from their fantasy child dream, when suddenly they'd heard moaning sound, which none of them didn't care about it. Again it doing it, only this time it's slightly louder. William is trying to get some rest, when he bolt open his eyes, that the room is dark – midnight blue since the blind were completely shut since his dad draw it down. He look at his digital alarm clock and its said half past 12, seem everything is alright. But who's making that moaning sound? But he don't care, when he resting back on the pillow and start to fell asleep again, until the same moan again, but its more like high pitch when he quickly rose his head up and see where its comes from. He look at his left hand side and see that young brother is still sleep, hugging his little teddy bear, but it wasn't his little brother, than that's mean its-

William look at Alvin and saw him is making a rustling sound from the mattress bed. Twisting and turning that Alvin is having a nightmare or he's having a bed dream. He quickly got out from his bed and quickly rushing toward his brother he shake him up.

"Hey brother, wake up," he said to him, quietly without getting involve.

Alex is started to moan, while William keep shaking him. "Come on, Alex, wake up."

"Knock it, off will you, William," Alex just replied to him in his sleep. "I'm trying to get some sleep. And for the last time, there is no monster underneath like I said it wasn't."

William roll his eyes, knowing that Alex is can be quite annoy for the time being, when he continually shaking. And yet it make worst to Alex when his impatient is started to when he almost shout to him.

"Will you stop it?" he yell out to him. "I'd was dreaming myself as a superhero who stop the bad guy."

"Yeah, nice dream," said William who sarcastic said to him. "But first we got some problem in our hand."

Alex is not sure what his big brother said, when William point out at Alvin is beginning to roll, moaning at the same time.

"He's having a nightmare," Alex exclaimed out, as he quickly got out from his bed and quickly run toward Alvin to check he is okay. Alex is kneeling down and see that a massive sweat on Alvin's forehead, knowing that Alvin is having a bad dream.

"This is bad," Alex said to his brother. "Quickly tell dad about it, and hurry so that I can help Alvin down."

William have no choice, but to accept his young brother word advice when he quickly open the door, hoping he will contact with his dad, when he quickly run toward his dad's room, hoping he's still in bed. Once he's arrive there, when he quickly open it and see his dad, James is fast asleep in double-decker bed, that he can't see the colour of the bed, when he quickly run toward him and quickly said to him.

"Dad, wake up," William said to him, when he try to shake him. "Dad, please wake up. This is an emergency."

Until James quickly bolted his eyes open from what William and quickly replied. "What kind of emergency, William?"

"It's Alvin," he said to him. "Something happen to him. I'd think he's having a nightmare."

"Wait! What?" James quickly said to him in solemn rephrase. "Alvin got a nightmare?"

"Yeah," William quickly respond to him. As James quickly got up from his bed and revealed that James is wearing black pyjamas top with light baby grey pyjamas pants as he quickly run toward the boys' room to see that Alvin is okay from that nightmare he's having.

Alex is trying to calm him down, and tell it's okay. When he heard a footstep from his dad is making an approaching toward the room, and try to wake him as he kneel down and said to him.

"Alvin," James said to him, while he's still kneel down in front of them when the boys watching their dad is calm him down from that experience nightmare. In fact its remain those two when they were little back then. That's why their dad knows about child nightmare as they watch their dad, James is calming Alvin down. "It's okay, you just having a nightmare. It's okay, I'm here, and the boys are here as well. It's okay, Alvin, it's okay, I'm fine."

As Alvin is try to stop those nightmare he been though, when he quickly bolted his eyes open, when he quickly rose up and make a small scream, and take a heavy amount of breath, that his forehead is complete sweat from that unexpected nightmare. As James continually said to him.

"It's alright Alvin," said James. "You just having a nightmare. It's okay. I'm here," until he and the boys heard Alvin is started to crying as James give Alvin a hug to calm him down. "It's okay. It okay," he shush him down, while the boys look at him. "It's alright, it's alright."

"Um. . . dad?" Alex said to him. Except the surprise event. "There's one problem that Alvin did make."

"What's that?" James ask him, when Alex point toward Alvin personal area and see a small wet spot, that Alvin wet the bed. "Oh," James look at the spot, that Alvin have manage to wet himself. Which he done it many time when the boys were little since then. "Boys, check in Alvin's suitcase to see any spare underwear and spare pyjamas, while I take Alvin to the bathroom. Is that okay to you?"

"Sure thing," both boys confirm and replied to their boys, when James carry Alvin toward the bathroom to sort his wet patch, while Alex and William are looking for spare clothing for Alvin.

James is already arrive at the bathroom when he turn it on, as the light shine upon Alvin's face, when Alvin is about to wake him and when he said to James, "What's going on?"

"You wet yourself," James replied to him, as he approach toward the toilet.

"What?" Alvin is now fully wide wake and almost freak out that he wet himself. "Did I really mean it?"

"Tell that your patch is slightly wet when you scream your head open," James said to him. As Alvin look down and see his personal area have somehow made a dark wet colour on his pyjamas pant and Alvin make a nervous laugh to him. "There's no need to be nervous Alvin. In fact it remind me when the boys were young and boy - Alex is heavy bed wetter."

"You joking, right?" Alvin seem to be surprise on him. That he have no idea that Alex was a heavy bed wetter.

"It's no joke, Alvin," James confirm to him. "Alex was 4 and 5 before he manage to stop wet himself."

"Did he suffer a nightmare?" Alvin is very curious to know thing.

"Few – well more or less depending on him," James replied that he's not sure how many for the time being. "Anyway, take your pyjamas off, so that the boys will out some spare pants and underwear, but first, clear off your important area when you put on."

"Oh yeah," Alvin understand the meaning from what James, when the twins arrive with spare pyjamas pant and flesh clean underwear in yellow with small white capital A on them with thin red line on them.

"Here is Alvin spare set, dad," Alex said to him. "Who know Alvin got so many stuffs inside his duff bag and his suitcase."

"It's a long story you two," James said to him. "Anyway, thanks for bring them."

"Can I ask, that um . . . this underwear is almost like a pair of swimming trucks if you ask me?" Alex is curiosity to know about Alvin's underwear or its' look some pair of swimming trucks from what he look at it.

"To be honest, that I thought it was his underwear, but you are completely right on one thing," James admit to him. "Alvin?" James look behind his shoulder. "Is your underwear is a regular pants or swimming trucks?"

"I'm thinking it was either the same or not to be exact," Alvin replied.

"In other words, you are not sure about it, that it either underwear or swim trucks," James said to him in confirm relay to him. "Anyway, this would. Thanks boys, I'd mean it," as he took from them and see them smile.

Alvin on the other hand that he remove his pyjamas pants and his underwear and use a toilet paper to clean himself without knowing, except however he is boy. When James give him spare pants and underwear when he said to him.

"I'm sorry for wet the bed," Alvin said sorry to him.

"That's okay," James accept Alvin's apologise to him. "You are not the first one who wet the bed, which you know about it."

"Oh yeah," Alvin did remember when he learn that James' son did however wet the bed when they were small.

The boys, however will shock and yet almost brushing when they quickly said to their dad.

"Dad!" Alex whine him.

"That is a secret and you know it," William complain to him, about their important – and very secret to them since then.

"Now, now, that was dwell in the past," James said to them. "Besides, Alvin is new from our home that he didn't know about us since I got him out from the hospital."

"Oh yeah," Alex finally remember from what his dad said to him about 'bring guest to our home' was actually Alvin Seville, from America. "I'd totally forget about it."

"You always move forward, haven't you?" William said to his brother from this 'move forward position' from what he speak about it when he fold his arm together.

Alex make a glare to his twin brother, knowing the two of them got some little history, but they're never hate each other for the time being.

James sigh from what the boys, knowing those two are quite a handful on them, but he knows as a police officer and understand to becoming a parents, that parents can be quite difficult, thinking that all human would become a perfect and better families – well of them really, since James knows about some children or more have abandon since their parents couldn't cope with looking after their own children that almost parent didn't attend on their parenting class and how to look after babies before they were born. But James love them, knowing those two boys are Knight's family since he adopt them since they were babies. But first he got some important to look after, hoping the respond will turn out, eventually.

Alvin look at them, knowing the twins are very helpful, in fact it almost just like him since what happened, if his memory are coming back for the time being. He put on his underwear and put on his spare pyjamas, while James collect Alvin's remain and put them in the washing basket so that he can wash them later, when Alvin place a tissue paper in the toilet and flush it at the same time. Once the busy is well sort it on him, when James said to them.

"Okay, you three, back to bed," James said to them.

When Alvin quickly said to him in further announcement. "Wait," James quickly look at him. "Is it already to sleep with you?"

The twins is very little surprise from what Alvin said. Sleeping in dad's bed? Sure both of them usually sleep in dad's bed when they were sleep from that nightmare they'd been thought, but still, this is a very first bed that Alvin from America is going to see in dad's bed. James look at him, knowing he can see Alvin, knowing he is afraid since the nightmare he's been thought, knowing it will effort him again, when James said to him.

"Of course Alvin," James accept his word to him. When Alvin smile out to him, that James is proper good dad on him. "Right then," he said to them in further announcement. "Okay you two, back to bed that Alvin is sleeping in my bed."

"Well, that's surprise," Alex sarcastic in mumble in almost glare to him so that his dad, his brother and Alvin couldn't hear from what Alex said when he fold his arm together.

"Serious?" William look at him. That Alex didn't know that William heard his voice to him.

"Now, now, you two," James said to them. "Just because Alvin is new to the home, knowing he have no idea about it. Now please go to bed, okay?"

"Yes dad," both boy respond to him.

"Good. Now hop to it, not in military style," that was part was almost a joke that military style is almost like becoming a soldier since many UK soldier in many battle like First World War and the Second War including problem in Middle East as well. But thankfully, none of the boys decide to become a soldier.

Alex and William almost laugh, well, mainly a giggle when they walk toward their bed, when James escort them, when he's stand near the boys and see Alex and William are in separate bed, along with their favourite teddy bear with them.

"Night boys," James said goodnight to them.

"Night dad," both brothers said to them, when both of them lower their head down on the pillow and begin to fall asleep. Once James look at them, knowing he love them since he raise and understand how to be a single dad, except he got some help from his mother advise about raising a child or children can be quite difficult for the time being. Once James look at his sons, when he begin to make his move and heading toward Alvin to see he is alright, thankfully he's live for the time being.

"Come on," James said to him when he give him the signal when Alvin walk out from the bathroom when James quickly switch it off, when he escort him to his bed, so that Alvin spend the night in James' bed, just to be safe.

Once James escort Alvin toward his room, Alvin climb into James's when he unveil the cover and quickly got in while James is doing the same, when James got little confusion when he said to him for the time being.

"Are you sure about it, Alvin?" James ask him. "You could go back to my sons' room?"

"Well, I could go back, but it will give me nightmare again, and yet sleeping in your room could be much safer for the time being," Alvin replied and explain to him in perfect reason.

"I see you," James understand the logic on Alvin suggestion. "The reason why you decide to sleep in my bed, because I'm became a father-figure to you Alvin. But Alvin, I'm already a father of my boys that you just barely to live since what happened since I'd found you in the hospital. But, it is your choice that you want it to sleep for the time being. That is fine, knowing its almost what happen to my boys since they'd got some nightmare when they were little."

Alvin was almost begin to laugh, when James smile out to him. "Oh, you think it was funny, huh? Well, the mister funny-man, I hope you will having a great time today. But tomorrow is going to be better by the minutes."

"Which is?"

"You'll see," James promise to him, when he smile to him. "You'll see."

Once James make a promise to him, when James lowering his head and begin fall asleep and yet Alvin look at him, knowing that James is great police officer but Alvin think that James could be his dad. Whatever what's on his mind, that Alvin have no idea why James making him a new dad. He's not sure why, but hoping he will find the answer and to learn more himself as well. Once Alvin make look on James and yet he decide lower his head down on the pillow and begin to fall asleep that today is great day for Alvin Michael Seville.

* * *

In the next morning when the front door is open and it revealed is James' mother Rose Knight who's checking on his son or better check on Alvin, since she first saw him long ago. The time is half 10 and yet none of them woke up. Since Rose didn't know about it when she's just got in and shout out,

"Hello?"

Until, there is no reply from her son and her grandsons as well, except Alvin of course. Until the odd take place on him, when she place her coat onto the peg, and yet she shut the front door as well.

"Hello?"

Again, there is no reply on them. Rose is wearing dark blue top with light blue jean with black sole trainer-like shoe with cherry-lipstick on it. When she replied from one of them, knowing something is not on them. Including the new coming Alvin as well.

"James? William? Alex? Alvin? Are you there?"

Once she's getting the bottom of this, when she look at the kitchen and yet there is no one there. The last thing she's notice that her son shoes and her grandsons shoes and Alvin are still there. She walk toward the living room and see there is no one there. The odd are turning the table on her, when she quickly up the stairs to see that the boys are in their rooms. Once she's up the stairs and see the boys' room is wide open, when confusion take place when she heading toward it and see that the beds are complete mess up and yet she's two teddy bears were also not there as well.

What is going on here, and where are the boys?

The last thing she's want to check is in her son room, hoping her son is okay. She walk approach toward her son room – James' room. Her heart is slowly beaten fast when she's tighten grip on the door handle, when she open it, slowly and carefully. Once she's open it and pop her head to see James is in there, and yet a smile take place on her when she's entering and see her son, James Knight along with Alvin is sleeping together and yet she's saw William and Alex are also sleeping with her dad with teddy bear on their arms, when she's happy and smile on them. That the boys love Alvin including their dad as well. When she's slowly got out her mobile phone from her back pocket and press it open and goes to camera and quickly take a picture on them in quickly without anyone to hear it.

Once Rose look at them, knowing Alvin is getting fond with James and William and Alex. Sure the twin like Alvin. Like having another brother. But this getting along with him, so that Alvin can understand the value of becoming a family. If not, then the respond will make a respond to the family in America and thus James want answer on them to know why what happened in America and why Alvin in United Kingdom. But first, Rose watch his sons and grandson and yet Alvin, that this is mainly just the beginning.

* * *

 **Oh Dangus, what have you done? What have you done? That officer is nothing more than a stupid jerk. for leaving Alvin in exile in Britain, he's nothing more than a jerk bully. If I was in the animation I could give him a wrack on the head, but I'd can't it the law.**

 **Anyway, Alvin knows some fans when he was still in America like Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Goku, Batman, Superman and The Flash as well. But he never heard called Doctor Who, which it is a British Icon channel to attract many people who is a fan of Doctor Who since 23rd November 1963. Although in Alvinnn and the Chipmunks Time File, that Simon 'Time Machine' is an icon reference to The Doctor's Tardis. Which it make sense, but it true that Alvin is never fan on Doctor Who, true story.**

 **Anyway, it revealed in the story that William is the oldest of the twin and yet Alex is the younger brother to them, that you thought that Alex is the oldest, but William is the oldest of the twin.**

 **Oh yeah, I'd almost forget. I doing to do equal story in what happened in Seville after Alvin left the building, so that its going to take a while before I will do another version of Alvin and the chipmunk, that its still reference link of Alvin New Life in Britain.**

 **Anyway the next story is going to take a while and please if I hear 'please update issue' so that I won't do it, you have to be prentice before I will focus on the story and please don't judge on my writing thanks you. Look at my profile, to understand what I'd mean.**


End file.
